Broken Hopes: Sam Meets His Daughter
by FandaticForeverAndAlways
Summary: When Sam chose Emily over Leah, Leah left La Push with a secret. Sixteen years later, Sam is shocked, when he finds a young girl claiming to be his daughter, at his door-step. Will he be able to accept her? Care for her? Or will she be left broken hearted just as her mother? *Next Generation - not a Sam/Leah happily ever after, COMPLETE*
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the character created by SM, the plot and new characters belong to me, it's not intended for anything but fun writing.**

**Summary: When Sam chose Emily over Leah, Leah left La Push with a secret. Sixteen years later, Sam is shocked, when he finds a young girl claiming to be his daughter, at his door-step. Will he be able to accept her? Care for her? Or will she be left broken hearted just as her mother? *Next Generation - not a Sam/Leah happily ever after***

* * *

><p><strong><span>Broken Hopes<span>**

**Preface**

The rain pattered onto the rocks with force – there would have been very little difference between it and a threatening storm. The furious rain suited my situation perfectly – the pain in my chest continued to increase. I hated the person who caused it – hated him for doing this to my mother and me, his words had only crushed me and left me with no where to go. I couldn't help but wish that things were different. I sat dripping wet on the ground, leaning against the cold rocks and hugging my body. I was shivering, and the cold rain and my drenched clothing wasn't helping.

I tried to move my hands but they were too numb to do much, I curled up further into a ball wishing that all that had happened to me was nothing but a bad dream. I had never felt this weak and lost. I wouldn't have realized that I was crying – I wouldn't have even noticed, with the rain falling on my face – if it weren't for my sobs.

I wanted someone to love me.

I wanted someone to care for me.

And I had no one.

"M-m-mom! I _need_ y-you!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for checking out this story.<strong>

**Reviews would be very encouraging. **


	2. Suicide

**Chapter 1: Suicide**

Leah's POV: 

I was just back from work, without eating anything I went up to my room. I didn't care for anything anymore; the only one I care for was taken away by my own sister! Of course she was my cousin but we were like own sisters, I had shared my every secret and trusted her but she stole the reason of my life from me. I would never forgive her…never. Sam and I had been a perfect couple, but suddenly had disappeared for two weeks, and then returned looking and behaving totally different. Though many people had suspected and believed he was up to no good, I trusted him but he wouldn't tell me anything. But we still continued going out, things were better…almost better. And then came Emily, to ruin my happy world, to take my life away. I had been so very excited to introduce my boyfriend to my cousin, and then Sam looked at her and never took his eyes off her face.

It was as if I had never existed. I still couldn't believe how Sam had fallen for her just by looking at her! We had been so much in love, so very much, he had promised me everything. The night before Emily came had been the happiest night, he gave me a promise ring and told me that he would love me forever, I was nineteen and Sam promised to marry me one day, and after that things between Sam and me just got intense and passionate. Making love with Sam had been the best, I was more than happy. And then the next day after meeting my "dear" sister he dumps me.

Tears rolled down my eyes as I thought about it, it had just been a week since Sam had left me, now I wanted him, no I needed him. I knew he still loved me; it was impossible to fall in love with someone by just looking at them! Of course there was love at first sight and all but Sam was mine, he loved me not my backstabbing sister. Ugh! My head was bursting in pain, I couldn't bear it. I loved Sam more than my own life, and I couldn't live without him. And I wouldn't!

I got up and wiped my tears and went to the drawer, I searched through it until I found what I needed. It was a metal blade, quite sharp…sharp enough to cut through my skin, my veins and kill me. It was stupid of me to take this step; I remembered learning about suicide in school that it was a step only cowards take. I didn't care, fine then I was a coward! I couldn't bear the pain, so I was ending it…permanently.

I took the blade and headed to my study table; I took out my book and tore two pages from it. Before dying I will leave my last letters. I decided to first write to my family.

'Mom, Dad and Seth; I m really very sorry for doing this, but I can't live anymore. It's too much to take, and it's not for me.

I m very sorry again.

Love you all,

Your Leah.'

This was enough; I folded it and placed the second page. This was for Sam, to know tell him that he was the reason, to tell him my love for him was more than Emily's.

'Dear Sam,

We were very happy together, I don't know, what made you hurt me so badly. I thought we loved each other, at least I still do. But what's the matter with you? You promised to love me forever and now you choose Emily, you don't even know her, how could you fall in love with her?

I love you Sam…with all my heart and I cannot live without you and I wont LIVE.

I wish, I wish things were different.

I love you Sam, forever; wish you did too.

Leah.'

I read the letter again and again; it mildly explained how I felt. I folded the letters, took the blade and went towards my bed and sat on the floor. After placing the letters on the table beside my, I examined the blade.

It looked crisp and sharp; I sliced a part of my index finger, soon enough blood rushed from the cut. I took a deep breath and brought the blade close my left hand's wrist. Without hesitating for a moment I cut both of my wrists. At once the blood started rushing out, I could have died an easier death by taking pills or something, but I was feeling very masochistic.

Blood covered my hand, my clothes and the floor. Slowly, I felt myself slipping away, everything around me was turning black, and I fell on the floor.

"Sam, I love you," I mumbled. The blackness was overpowering me, I was dying at last and it was soothing…for once I felt peaceful.

Yes, this was the end. I wouldn't feel the pain any more. Death was numb…to me it was welcoming.

My eyes closed, my senses numbed; there was a buzzing in my ears, I smiled my last smile…a bitter smile, a helpless smile.

"Leah!" was the distinct panicked voice I heard.

After that, everything was black. It had ended.

It felt like I was on the verge of waking up from a dream, my head ached a bit, I felt confused. I could hear dull voices around me, slowly I opened my eyes. Everything around me was white; I realized that my left hand was covered with IV and a bandage.

"Leah, are you all right honey?" it was mom, she sounded extremely worried.

"Mom…" my voice was hoarse. I was still taking in the situation; I started recalling what had happened. Crap! I had to be dead, I didn't want to live.

"Why did you do this to us Leah? We were so worried," She had tears in her eyes, I looked at her shocked, she never cried.

"I had to Mom," I whispered and tears escaped my eyes as I thought of it.

"Take rest, recover soon," she said closing the subject for now.

I was in the Forks hospital for almost 3 days, most of the time mom would stay with me, Dad used to me there too and Seth too visited. But the one person I wished to see never came. How could he stop caring about me? This pained me even more. I was waiting to get out of the hospital, I had already planned how to end myself again, and this time successfully. I would take sleeping pills; they would put me to sleep forever. I knew my family was hurt, and would be heart-broken when I kill myself. But there was no more reason for me to stay alive.

The day of my discharge, I sat on the bed waiting for my mother to join me. She was speaking to Dr. Cullen. I knew what he would be telling her, that mom shouldn't leave me alone not even for a moment.

"Leah, please take care of yourself, and no more childish games, okay?" he said smiling. For a moment I felt lost, even though he was really young he sounded so…fatherly?

I simply nodded.

The ride in the car was awkward; I knew she would start telling me how stupid I was to try to kill myself.

"Leah, I m so sorry for what Sam did to you honey," she said.

I winced.

"Mom, I don't want to talk about it," I said closing my eyes.

"Yes we do," she said.

I didn't answer.

"Look I know you are hurt and depressed, but acting this way wont help Leah, life is a gift, treasure it, that boy has been in your life just for a few years but we have been since you were born, we love you Leah," she said earnestly.

"I know," I said firmly.

"We will get professional help to get you over him, but don't do these acts Leah, you don't how much pain we were in, to not know whether you will be saved or…" he eyes were frantic.

I started feeling guilty, "I m sorry," I whispered.

"Everything is fine now," she smiled.

I didn't say anything, because nothing was fine.

I was wreck before and I was a wreck even now!

**A/N: Hello! This is my third fan fiction (excluding the one-shots) and I really liked the idea! I have always like Leah's character and I think it horrible that she has to go through such a bad time in the twilight series! But never mind, here's my own little version, some of you might like it and some may not (but I really hope you do like it) anyway I want to know what you guys think of it! Please please do review! =) **


	3. Your love is my drug

**Chapter 2: Your love is my drug**

**Once you start loving a person with all your heart…you become addicted to them, but no matter what happens the love for them is always there.**

Leah's POV:

The whole time I was surrounded by someone or the other, not left alone at all. And mom didn't even let me close my bedroom door and they came and checked on me several times in the night. My room had also been cleaned of things which they thought were dangerous. After a week or so when things began to seem a bit normal, but I wasn't normal at all. I hated every moment of my existence! I cried ever night in my sleep and even left my job. I couldn't look forward to any day. I just lay in bed and refused to eat. If my parents thought they were keeping me safe and away from pain they were wrong. Because I had never been so hurt…never, I still wanted Sam. If only he came back forgetting Emily, I would forgive him for leaving me and we would get back together.

"Leah, please eat something," Mom said entering my room.

"I m not hungry," I realized my voice was hoarse.

"Stop crying, don't hurt yourself like this," she said softly.

"I m not," I said but I quickly wiped away the tears.

"I think we should talk about it…it will make you feel better," she said sitting on my bed.

"There is nothing to talk mom, and yes I m not fine and I don't think I ever will be, so please leave," As I spoke tears rolled down my eyes.

"Leah," Mom pleaded.

I didn't reply, I didn't want to talk, and I wasn't going to. My life was hell already, little things didn't matter. After giving me a pleading look she left my room. I just lay on the bed and continued crying, soon enough I fell asleep, a very uncomfortable one.

I woke up early in the morning, around 4 am feeling very sick; I rushed to my bathroom and started throwing up. It didn't take long as I hadn't eaten anything. I was feeling weird, my insides were aching. I had never felt like this. I drank some water and went to bed. I woke up late in the morning, for a surprise I had got a good sleep after throwing up. I wore jeans and t-shirt and walked up to the kitchen, I didn't want to hang around my house anymore, and I didn't feel like going to the beach too. Every place reminded me of Sam, he used to come to my room, and we used to spend hours together talking and making out…

But where do I go? I didn't have anyone…I didn't want anyone except, except Sam.

"Leah, come down and eat," Mom's shouted from down.

I didn't reply, I didn't want to eat. I got up and walked to the door and shut it quietly and went and sat down on the floor doing nothing but wishing I was dead. Soon enough my room burst open, the expression on my mother's face turned from worried to relief.

"Haven't I told you not to lock the door?" she scolded me.

"Mom, I m not going to kill myself or anything so don't worry," I said in a dead voice. There was no object in my room that could support my plan, unless I counted on jumping from the window and that would only break a few bones of mine not kill me.

She didn't know what to reply. "Come, eat, please," she pleaded.

"I m not hungry," I said without looking at her. That was true, I wasn't feeling hungry just empty…very empty.

"Leah…" mom pleaded again. She had been doing this so many times in the past few days.

As usual I didn't reply. After she left the room, I ran up to my bathroom and threw up again.

It was almost dark now, only a dull light through my window lit up the room, I heard the door creak open, and I didn't pay attention. It was probably Dad now trying to get me to eat.

"Leah?" I heard a pained voice. My head jerked up, my face held shock.

Sam had come back after all…I knew he would! I looked at him and smiled, just a bit.

"Sam! I knew you would come," I said…my voice was hoarse as I hadn't spoken for a while. Tears rolled down my eyes to see his face. He closed the door and came toward me. I studied his face, he didn't look like my Sam at all, his face was hard set but when he stared into my eyes it became a bit softer. He helped me get up and made me sit on the bed and sat down next to me.

"Leah, stop behaving like this," he said kindly.

"I will, now that you are back," I told him. Obviously, I wouldn't act like that…he was back now right?

"Leah, I m not back, I just came to speak with you," he said looking away from me.

"What?" I asked childishly.

"I just came to talk to you…" he said still looking away from me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Look Leah, why don't you get it? I can't be with you," he got up from the bed and stood in front of me.

"Why? We were so much in love and I still love you Sam, I know you do to," I said desperately.

"You don't know anything," he simply stated, his face hardened bitterly.

"No Sam, I do. I love you and you love me too, I don't know what you saw in Emily, she is a witch! She took you away from me-" I was standing too, tears rolled down my eyes as I thought about the day Sam had looked at Emily and never looked away since then.

"Don't talk things about Emily!" he growled at me, he was so angry that he was shivering. I shrank back, eyes wide watching him…shocked.

His eyes were closed, and he was taking deep breathes, just to calm himself…soon the trembling ended.

"You are ready to hurt me but not listen to the truth?" I asked feeling hurt.

"You don't know anything," he repeated.

"Then explain," I whispered, he looked so devastated, I couldn't see him in such pain.

"Look Leah, I want you to go back to the way you were before we met, I want you to forget everything that happened between us, I want you to accept that I don't love you anymore, I want you to stop being stupid and not do anything to hurt you," he said firmly, almost in an ordering manner.

"Sam, what has she done to you? I know you love me; I know we are meant to be together, I hate her for doing this…for ruining our life, come back Sam, I will forget whatever happened," I pleaded.

"Leah you don't get it…things have changed," he sighed.

"How? Just by looking at Emily?" I was angry now.

"Yes, my world did change when I found Emily," when he said Emily's name, the love that radiated from his words burned me.

"Sam, it's us only us, lets leave this town and start a new life," I suggested.

"I can't, I can't leave Emily," I could see that he was hurt at the thought of leaving Emily.

"Sam, you said you will never hurt me, you said you loved me," I said desperately and walked up to him and stood on my toes and tried to pull him into a kiss, he was too tall, I kissed his chest instead.

"I m sorry for that but I m not yours," he pushed me with such strength that I stumbled.

I froze…no way this was happening…

"Just promise me that you won't hurt yourself, just promise Leah," he came to the point. He hadn't come back to me, he had just come back to make me promise and break all his promises in turn.

"Why should I? You won't even stay; I will die Sam, I will…" I said under my breath, somehow he heard it.

"You wont," he shook his head.

"You don't care…I love you, you don't," I whispered.

"Leah, there is a reason for everything," he said in a different voice.

"My life has none…so its better I die," I whispered. With what Sam had told me, I couldn't live any more.

He deliberated for a second…sighed and then stared at me as if making a decision.

"Leah, do you know the legends? The Tribe stories?" he suddenly asked.

"Stories? Is this some kind of a sick joke?" I spat.

"Do you know?" he asked with authority.

"Yes, I do," I answered.

"Do you believe in them?" he asked curiously.

"They are just stories," I said slowly…I can't believe I was having this conversation.

"No they aren't," he whispered.

"Yes…" I disagreed, how can they be true? Yes, we had sworn we would never talk about these legends to others but believing them was a joke.

"They are true, I m a werewolf," he looked at me.

"No…" my legs shook, but I didn't feel like disbelieving him.

"Yes, that's why everything changed…I imprinted on Emily," he said.

"_Imprinted_?" It felt like I was being choked.

"Yes, it is a wolf thing, you get to meet your soul mate in that way, and when I looked at Emily, nothing else mattered, she is the one that holds me, she is the one I was destined to love," he voice was rich with love and it hurt me again.

"But we love each other, she is no one just a witch, I hate her, I wish she dies!" I cried.

"Ugh…Leah, why don't you get it? Emily is the one I love, she is my life, I want her not you," he actually growled at me!

Tears continued falling down my eyes.

"I just told you the secret because we didn't want you to frikking hurt yourself, alright? I don't love you anymore Leah Clearwater, there is nothing between us," his eyes were raged. And I didn't miss the 'we'.

"Okay, you imprinted on her but just by looking at her how can you fall in love? We are meant to be not you and her! And what about all those promises, kisses? And that night? Just before she came here, it was so perfect Sam…" I continued trying to make him see my side.

"Leah I don't want to hurt you, please stop," he said, I knew he didn't mean physical hurting…just emotional, just his words.

"Our life is perfect, we belong together…" I continued.

"I don't want you in my life any more, I don't love you and you have to grasp it! And if you hurt yourself I will just feel guilty because I know I m the cause, so please don't be kiddish, I don't want you anymore…you and I are over, get it?" he said harshly.

I just stared at him, not able to grasp the meaning of his words. How could he say all these things to me after I had given myself entirely to him?

"Emily is my love, we were meant to be, and I found her…I m sorry I met you, I should have ended it just when I came to know what I had become but its time I do it…you are nothing to me Leah, its over." He said staring at me with a bitter expression.

"Get out!" I shouted swallowing the lump that had risen in my throat.

"Don't hurt yourself," he said without any emotion.

"Get. Out!" I said my voice higher than the last time. For some strange reason I felt alive…I felt strong…I felt calm…I felt content.

**A/N: Hey! Sorry for the wait, I have just been busy…! So how do you guys like this chapter? Hate Sam? Emily? So I guess I want to hear your predictions! **

**Leave me your feedback…!**

**Love, **

nik-edward is my love 


	4. Pouring my heart out

**Chapter 3: Pouring my heart out**

Leah's POV:

Sam Uley left my room; I just stood there shocked for a few minutes, and then broke down in fresh set of tears. I fell on the bed sideways and started crying so hard that it was hard to breathe. I felt the pillow cover wetting but my tears never stopped. I hated Emily! She was the cause of everything! I had loved her but she destroyed my life, she took away my Sam. I wanted to hate him too, but I just couldn't…I loved him too much and now I wish I didn't, I didn't care that he was a wolf or even if he had imprinted or whatever, I just wanted him…still. Even though he had broken my heart by saying things that had hurt me.

I felt someone move their hand through my hair, I froze.

"Leah…darling, stop crying," Dad said.

"Go away Dad," I said hoarsely.

"No, I won't unless you listen to me and eat this food." He said sternly.

I didn't say anything.

"Leah, its not Sam's fault dear…he had no choice," Dad continued after a sigh.

Right! Now, even my father thought he was good!

"You know, he imprinted on Emily, he told me he told you everything…it's not his fault," I sat up at his words, feeling betrayed and raged!

"Oh, so even you know about it," I accused him.

"Yes, he is a wolf, it's in his genes," Dad was looking far off.

"You asked him to tell me the truth right? He never had intention of telling it to me, right Dad?" my eyes went wide as I realized.

"Yes…" he whispered after few seconds.

The pained that had made me cry before was nothing compared to the one that washed over me now. Sam had never meant to tell me the truth…no, he never even wanted to come here, he had just come on Dad's request; my Dad didn't want to see me hurt so he had asked Sam, and Sam had agreed.

"Dad, I want to be alone…please leave," I said calmly.

"Alright honey, just try to get over it, and please eat this," he seemed to understand that I wanted to be left alone; he placed the plate of food that he had got on the desk beside my bed and walked off closing the door behind him.

Suddenly it felt like all my tears had dried, I was able to think about what exactly Sam had told me, he was a wolf, Dad was in his secret and he had imprinted or whatever on that witch of a sister! I wish something bad happens to her…I hate her…she ruined my life.

I started feeling hungry, I sighed and took the plate and sat on the bed, Mom had prepared fried rice, I took a few bites and started feeling nauseous, I ran to the bathroom and started throwing up. After I felt like the throwing up wouldn't continue I rinsed my mouth and brushed it thoroughly. It felt like I hadn't been ill at all so I went and finished my food drank water and after that I was feeling full. I didn't know what was wrong with me…my life had been completely turned over!

I woke up the next day feeling grouchy, I went and looked in the mirror, I felt and looked horrible, my hair looked sticky, eyes were swollen and had dark circles around them. I quickly took a shower and dressed up into track pant and a pullover. I went and sat on the bed staring at nothing. Just then the door opened, I didn't look up; it was obviously mom, dad or Seth to see whether I had survived.

"Hey there Lee," the voice took me by surprise. I looked up eyes wide with surprise.

"Carol," I whispered.

"I m back," she smiled a bit and walked over to me.

Yeah, Carol hadn't been in La Push for the past few weeks, she was going to leave La Push and settle somewhere else; she had finished her business course and now was going to start working with some company.

"I missed you…" I admitted in a dead voice. I had…she was my best friend…but she hadn't been around here…I knew if there was one person that I would share everything with…it was Carol.

"Come-on let's get you outta here," she said.

"Where?" I asked.

"To my place, we need to talk," she came and pulled my off the bed.

We went down, Carol dragging me mostly. She told my mother that she was taking me with her for a while and will be back by dark, Mom looked happier.

"So had your break fast?" she asked indifferently.

"No…" I replied.

"Good, I made something new, I want you to eat that," she said cheerfully.

I nodded and continued looking out of the window. We reached Carol's place, it was a small cottage, a living room, kitchen and one bedroom with bathroom. We went inside; I went and collapsed on the couch.

"Wanna eat something now or later?" she asked.

"Later," I muttered. She sat on the single chair.

"Leah…what are these things that I heard," she said in an entirely different voice.

"What things?" I muttered closing my eyes.

"Did u try to kill yourself?" she asked strictly, I opened my eyes, her eyes held tears.

"Sam dumped me," I said.

"Oh…honey, I m so sorry," she came and hugged me and I started cry and hugging her tighter.

I ended up telling her everything that happened apart from the 'secret'.

"I wish I could teach him a lesson! How dare he did that to you," she growled and patted my back. Her words and patting was comforting, slowly my tears stopped.

"I love him still, I need him," I confessed.

"I know…" she stroked my cheek.

"What do I do?" I asked her devastated.

"We will think of something," she assured me. "Let's eat something now, come."

I sat listening to her talk as she warmed up the breakfast. She had got a job and also an apartment but she needed some room-mate to keep up with the rent, it was a 2 bedroom apartment and others weren't available.

She placed warm juicy noodles in front of me. I took first few bites and like last night I ran to the bathroom and threw up again. Carol followed me anxiously.

"What, are they so bad?" she asked anxiously.

"No, it had been happening to me from past few days…" I told her.

"Are you okay?" she asked raising her eye brows.

"I guess, I don't know what's wrong," I muttered going back to the kitchen.

She didn't say anything, but started eying me in a weird manner.

"What?" I asked feeling self-conscious.

"Er, you and Sam did it right?" she asked.

"Yeah…before Emily came, the previous night," I couldn't even blush.

"I think you should go to the doctor," she said vaguely.

"What do you mean?" I asked confusedly.

"Look, I m not sure okay, but I think you are pregnant," she said biting her lip.

"No…" my voice trailed in a whisper. It couldn't happen, we had seen to that nothing like this would happen.

"Just take tests, I m not sure," she told me.

Carol and I had been to the doctor not in Forks, but in Olympia, we didn't want any one to know about this. I had got the tests done, and now I was waiting anxiously for the results. Carol was going to get them for me. I was feeling scared but also there was some other emotion that I couldn't decipher. My landline started ringing, I picked it up.

"Hello?" I said hoping it was Carol.

"Hey Lee, meet me at my place," she said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Just come over to my place," she said and hung up. This suspense was killing me; I so badly wanted to know what the result was.

I got my coat and ran outside and got into the old truck that Seth and I used together. I drove as fast as possible to Carol's place, after what seemed like ages I reached her home. My heart was thudding harder with every step I took to get it. I rang the door bell, Carol opened it soon. She looked nervous.

"What is it?" I asked fearing I already knew the answer. I hung the coat and followed her inside.

"It's positive; you are going to have his baby," she whispered.

I sat down on the chair freezing, involuntarily my hand reached my stomach, and I could suddenly feel the presence of the little baby inside me…not yet developed but there.

"Don't worry, we can get the abortion done before the fetus develops," Carol said holding my hand.

For a moment I felt scared but there was also that strange emotion in me…I realized it was hope. This baby was the only thing that I had left of Sam…I knew he wasn't going to come back but I could start my life with this baby.

"No, I can't do that," I said shaking my head.

"What are you talking about?" Carol asked me.

"I can't kill my baby, that's the only thing I have that will make me feel that it's worth living," I had tears in my eyes.

"Sam won't accept your child, he is not going to leave Emily," she said kindly. And I knew she was right, Sam would never leave Emily just because I was going to have his baby, and for all he knew I could be lying to get him back…we had taken precautions that night.

"I will raise it by my own," I told her my voice firm.

"Leah, these people won't let you have it, the council won't allow," she whispered. Again I knew she was right, the council once they come to know about it will think of it as a shame and blackmail me to destroy my baby.

"Carol, without this baby I will surely die, but with it I can start a new life, I will have some part of Sam at least, reminding his love for me long time ago, please I want to have this baby," I pleaded.

"I don't know," she sounded helpless.

"I m old enough, I m 20, I can take own decision, I want to keep this child," I continued firmly.

"Fine…" she seemed lost in a thought.

"Leah…why don't you move in with me?" she suddenly asked, her eyes were bright.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, you can easily get a job in the same company and you will earn enough money, its fine…no one will be there to stop you from keeping the baby." She explained.

"Yeah…you know what? I don't want to tell anyone I m leaving, I don't want to do anything with La Push…not even my family," I told her.

"I understand…they won't know where you are…it will pain for a while but later they will get over it."

"Thank you," I said sincerely.

"I m your best friend…remember?" she rolled her eyes and sighed in a exaggerated manner.

For the first time in the dark weeks I laughed.

**Okie dokie! So…what do you guys think of this? **

**Many of the reader don't like Leah because of the bitter nature of her seen in Eclipse/Breaking Dawn towards certain characters. So I thought of getting in her mindset and seeing what exactly she could have gone through to make her like that. So this is my version of the change in Leah.**

**And yes, to the readers, the story is going to change from this chapter onwards. I m sure it's going to surprise you (well, I hope =))**


	5. Leaving you behind

**Chapter 4: Leaving you behind**

**What's the use of continuing to live in the same place…same way when every second of your life hurts you? **

**Leaves you miserable.**

Leah's POV:

Everything was planned, my bags were packed and I had left notes for my family,

'_I can't bear the pain anymore, you know that, I love you all for whatever you have done for me, I m leaving La Push and have no intentions of coming back._

_Please don't try to find me ever…let me live happily…I can't live here anymore, it's too hurting. _

_I will never be happy again…but I will live. _

_Love you forever,_

_Leah.' _

I wrote this down and stuck the note on the fridge, Mom and Dad were asleep, Seth was too in his room, and it was the middle of the night and outside Carol was waiting for me. She had left a few days before me without telling where she was going, so it didn't look like I was going to live with her or anything. It would look like I had run off alone.

I snuck out of the door, she helped me place my luggage in the trunk and after that, and we drove off.

We reached the border of La Push…I felt a tear trickle down; I loved La Push, it was always and will always be my home…I would miss the rain, the trees, the mystery of the woods and the deep dark ocean…I was going to miss a part of me that was here, but I had to leave, there was no way I could continue living here.

I was leaving everything behind…for taking up something new.

"Goodbye…forever," I whispered.

_8 months later:_

I was in the nursing home in Phoenix lying on the white bed in a small room, there was a couch on the right side, I watched Carol fondly as she played with my baby in her arms, Carol had been a true friend, she had been with me all these months, supporting and comforting me. And now the thing that had kept me going after the Sam-break up was out of me, alive and healthy. This was the day I had waited for!

"She is the prettiest little thing," Carol crooned.

"I know," I sighed. My baby had jet black hair and beautiful pair of dark chocolaty eyes like mine; she had both Sam and me in her.

"I know you have been keeping the baby's name for yourself but come-on tell me now!" she moaned coming and sitting on the chair beside my bed. I put my hands forward; she gave the baby to me.

"I was thinking of the name Sam if it was a boy," I whispered stroking my baby softly.

"Oh…you didn't have a back up?" she asked.

"Hmm…I did, now I m glad it's not a boy," I confessed. Calling my son Sam every moment would have been difficult.

"Okay fine! Tell me the name Lee," she pleaded.

"Adriana Uley," I looked at Carol.

"Wow, that's perfect…" she gasped. Though I knew she was a bit surprised that I had given her Sam's surname she didn't say anything…but I don't know, I wanted my baby girl to have her father's surname if not her Dad.

I watched Adriana pink lips form a smile as I kissed her forehead. I tear fell from my eye, my daughter would never have a father figure…she would never know him…and he doesn't even know what he was missing. I felt very sure that I was better that Emily Young and Sam had committed the biggest mistake of his life by rejecting me.

_17 years later:_

Leah's POV:

I was making breakfast…pancakes humming to myself. It was 6:15 am, and Adriana was still asleep.

"ADE! WAKE UP!" I yelled.

I smiled to myself…I had never even dreamt that I would be leading this life. But now, here I was…in Phoenix, in a 2 bed room rented house with a beautiful 16 year old daughter. Carol had helped me a lot, and we were best friends now too. She was on a high post in her company now and we spent our time together on weekends and evenings, we were just two blocks away. Adriana, my daughter was the light of my life; I would have never survived if it hadn't been for her. I still couldn't forget Sam, but I was living my life for my daughter. She meant a lot to me…more than Sam. She was a part of him, a part of me…a part of what would have been if Sam and I had stayed together. We might have had more kids, a happy life and I wouldn't have to leave the place I loved the most. La Push…I missed the rain, the clouds, the ocean, the beach, and my family…but I didn't want to be surrounded by it. I wanted a new place where past memories wouldn't hurt me. And also, La Push wasn't the same anymore, its legends had become true, and I hated that. Because of them I hadn't told my daughter about her father. Well, she did know that a man named Sam Uley was her father…but that's it. She had asked me again and again about him when she was ten and eleven, but I didn't tell her much. What she knew was that…Sam left me for another woman.

"Earth to mom!" I was brought back to reality.

"You burnt the pancakes!" Adriana giggled.

"Yeah…they are for you," I laughed. Adriana and my relationship was something more than a mother-daughter bond. We were very close…like best friends. She told me everything, she was quite a talker and also beautiful. She had long shiny black hair, brownish black eyes and pretty light russet skin giving her a tanned look. She looked exactly like how I used to when I was of her age, but Sam's features were pronounced making her even more beautiful than she was.

"You're dreaming again!" she moaned, getting the pan cakes and sitting on the dining table.

"Sorry!" I put my hands up and looked at her, she was in her bath robe and her hair was still wet.

I handed her the breakfast, she munched quickly and ran to her room. I sighed and then started smiling. I loved my daughter more than anyone in the world! She was the bubbliest and lovely daughter any mother can ever have. She had kept me alive.

I went to my room and got ready in a pale floral dress, I worked as a kindergarten teacher, at first I had my doubts but then I realized that I was perfect for this job. And I loved kids; they were all so cute and so innocent. After combing my hair and putting it in a pony I looked at myself in the mirror and got my bag and went out.

"Mom! Have you seen my English essay?" Adriana's voice came from her room.

"It's on your study table!" I told her.

"Found it!" Came back her reply. I smiled to myself, last night she had sat up in the living room completing her essay and left it there and I had to arrange her things not that I minded.

She came out of the room dressed in printed shorts and a sleeveless top with her hair laid down in layers.

"I must hurry," she ran to me gave me a kiss on my right cheek and said, "Bye mom, love you!"

"Bye honey, love you too!" I called back.

I gathered all my things from the desk table, all of the kids had left with their parents and now only one student was remaining, a pretty boy by the name Evan, "Miss Leah, when is dad going to come?" he asked, he was seated on the toddler chair.

"He will be here pretty soon Evan, till then why don't we play a game?" I went to him and kneeled down.

"I don't want to play, I want to go home," he pouted.

"Sweetheart, Daddy will be here soon," I told him and handed a jelly. I felt sad for Evan, his mother had died in a car accident and now Shane, his Dad was left alone to care for him. But he was a great Dad even though he had a lot of work as a doctor and he was a great friend too.

"Why do you think he is late?" he asked in his pretty voice.

"Hmm, I think he is-" I was cut off by the door opening. And there stood Shane Wharton.

"Daddy! I have been waiting!" Evan cried and ran up to him; Shane held out his arms and lifted Evan in an embrace. Smiling, I got up and straightened my dress.

"Thanks for waiting Leah," he said over the shoulder.

"That's fine, and I can't leave with kids still here," I told him.

"Would you like to lunch with us?" Shane asked.

"Oh, yes Miss Leah, come," Evan added. How could I say no to someone so very cute!

"Okay," I laughed.

We went to the restaurant a few blocks away, we went over there and Shane was a complete gentleman throughout, he took care that Evan must have healthy and yet tasty food and talked and joked too. I was enjoying this.

We soon came to a candy store, "daddy I was a candy!" Evan screamed.

"You little candy monster!" Shane said in a booming voice and Evan burst into giggles and hid behind me.

"Miss Lee, help!" he giggled.

"Don't worry Evan, buy whatever you want, I will scare your daddy away," I laughed.

Evan ran into the store and we followed him, Shane sighed and stood watching his kid. I felt sudden sympathy toward him, even I was a single parent and I knew how hard it was.

"How is it going? I mean raising Evan all alone," I asked.

"It's a bit hectic with my job and all but I work hard and when I meet my son I realize how happy he is and I feel happy too, but I always wish Anna was here to see him grow up," he said sadly.

"Hmm, I know how it feels," I whispered living my own pain.

"I know," he replied. For a moment I felt so close to him. Everyone knew I was a single parent and had probably formed their own opinions on what exactly had happened to make me one. I had first arrived here, 20 years old pregnant with a child. Since then I had been living here.

"Why don't you date?" I asked trying to restart the conversation.

"I don't want Evan to feel that I have forgotten him, he is too young, and I want to pay attention to him now," he explained.

"I understand," I smiled.

"Leah, why don't you date? Adriana is old enough to understand and you are not too old," he said hesitatingly.

I froze at that moment, I hadn't wanted our conversation to lead here…I swallowed hard thinking for an answer, I started thinking of Sam…my lost future.

"Daddy, I want these! And I got this for Miss Leah," Evan's voice brought me back to reality.

Shane paid the bill for those candies and Evan proudly handed me what he had chosen, with a huge effort I smiled and too the candies. The car ride was silent, there wasn't much noise even from Evan, and he kept yawning and soon fell asleep. Shane kept glancing at me but didn't say anything, we came to my house.

"Leah wait," Shane called as I opened the door.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I m sorry, I didn't mean to pry in your private life, I really am sorry," he said sincerely.

"No, no, that's fine, I was just taken by surprise," I gave him a small smile.

"Okay," he smiled.

"Thanks for the ride Shane," I thanked him.

"Yeah, maybe we should do this sometime?" he asked.

"Hmm, I guess," I felt unsure.

"Evan would love company, it's usually just me and he and it would be fun to have someone, you can get Adriana too, Evan likes her," he suggested.

"Of course," and this time a genuine smile came upon my face.

"Bye," he said and started the car.

"Bye," I called.

Shane lived closer to Carol's home and a couple of times we had hung out together, Adriana had also baby-sat Evan many times, and I guess Shane and Evan did need some company. I felt happy that I could help, both of us were single parents, and yeah I did know the difficulty but it paid off well.

But also, suggesting to Shane about dating had brought weird thoughts to my mind. No, it was nothing to do with me going out with some man, it was nothing closer to that, I would never feel the way I felt for Sam, that was forever. But the thing that was troubling me was how little Adriana knew of her father, and I don't know why but I felt like letting her know everything…not leaving even the legends. Maybe she should know everything instead of being clueless…she is his daughter, and she must know it.

Now the only thing I had to do was to decide how to say…and also very soon or else I would change my mind.

**Hmm…I had to get Leah out of La Push, you like her life here?**


	6. So Much

**Chapter 5: So much to absorb**

**Its time…to free myself of the secrets that I had clutched to my heart. **

Leah's POV:

I was waiting for Adriana to come home, she had left a message on the landline that she was going out with her friends for bowling and will be back around 7. I decided to have dinner knowing she would eat and come, as I had dinner I started thinking of how I should reveal the secrets. I knew she would be hurt…but I felt like she had to know! She must know!

"I m home!" I heard her voice.

She came to me, gave me a hug and kissed my cheek…I could tell she was very happy, it broke my heart to think that I would be the cause of her pain soon.

"How was your day?" I asked cheerfully.

"It was greeeeeeeaaaaaat! I had so much of fun! And also Camille got asked out by Jack! She is so happy and I m happy for her!" she smiled widely.

"You are not interested in anyone?" I asked.

"Nope…no one yet, though I think Aaron likes me," she gave a mischievous grin.

"Ahem…nice," I laughed.

"How was you day momma darling?" she called me mom usually but 'momma darling' that was new.

"It was really good daughter sweetheart," I giggled.

"Elaborate," she ordered.

"Well, the kindergarteners were really good and later Evan and Shane asked me to spend sometime with them, we had lunch and then ate cadies," I sighed.

"You know, Shane is single," she nodded teasingly.

"Really? I didn't know…" I played along.

"Maybe you can go out with him, sometime?" she asked hesitatingly. This was one topic which was awkward between me and Adie-'me dating'.

"No," I simply said.

"Okay…guess what?" she asked changing the topic at once.

"What?" I asked.

"We have no homework today!" she said moved her hands as if she was dancing.

"Ha-ha., enjoy kid," I smiled.

Adriana went to her room to get changed, I went and locked the doors, and I always did at this time of the night, and then went and sat in the living room switching on the TV. I didn't really feel like watching anything, I was waiting Adriana to come and join me.

"What's on?" she sat beside me.

"You see," I handed her the remote. She took it and started switching the channels.

"Let's watch make it or break it?" she asked.

"Sure…" I said absent mindedly.

"Mom, you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," I nodded and gave her a small smile.

"Like I don't know you, spill the beans," she pressed the mute button on the TV.

"I wanted to tell you something," I hesitated.

"Sure, go on," she seemed curious.

"It's about me," I nodded.

"Okay…" she said.

"About me before you were born," I swallowed, it was hard for me to speak but she was my daughter and I had to tell her everything!

"Oh…you want to tell me that?" she seemed surprised.

"Yes, I just feel that you should know," I told her.

"Thanks mom," she said squeezing my hand. "But you don't have to tell, I know it hurts you," she added.

"I know…but I also feel that you should know the truth," I explained.

"Go on," she smiled.

"I don't know whether you will believe me," I confessed.

"I will, I don't care how crazy it gets, I will," both of us laughed at the little joke. But in my heart I knew it will get crazy….literally!

"Okay, I didn't tell you anything about my family or where I came from but now here is all of it, I m a Quileute, it a tribe of the town La Push, I used to live there with my parents Harry and Sue and with an irritating but adorable brother Seth," I smiled at the old memories, "everything was going on fine for me, and then I entered high school, La Push was a small town, we knew each other by names at least, I found myself famous, senior guys would ask me out but I would always say no to them, and then in my freshman year itself, I found a guy who I could relate well too, he didn't just want to hang out with me because I was popular or beautiful, he wanted to know me, I at once fell for, we were so much in love, every one guessed how we would end up…married of course, I dreamed that too…" I smiled bitterly. Talking about Sam was going to hurt me, but I felt a strange strength support me.

"Who was it?" Ade asked in a small voice.

"Sam Uley, he was everything I dreamed of, and the best thing was that he loved me more than anything! The high school years passed in breeze! They were the best years, I had Sam by my side and couple of close friends, and we had lots of fun. But almost at the end of the senior year Sam vanished," I blinked back the tears as I was closing to the horror. It was the very beginning of the end of my fairytale.

"Vanished? What happened?" she asked curiously.

"He didn't tell me, but he was gone for two weeks, his mother and I organized for search groups and did everything we could to find him but we couldn't find him, all the town people, even his mother thought he was up to no good and had left the town, but I knew Sam…he would never do anything bad, I trusted him…I knew he would come back. And soon enough he did, but he was different both in looks and behavior. I remember everything clearly.

"He had grown really tall, his body temperature was abnormal, it was very hot, and he had developed a muscular body, I pestered him to tell me what had happened but he never did. So trying to forget that we started working on our relationship, we loved each other very much, after graduating from School, Sam opened a garage and worked there, and I helped my mother in the family store. Everything was back to normal…Sam was still mysterious, his would always look like he needed sleep, he used to tremble whenever he was angry and start acting weird like taking deep breaths and mumbling something to himself. We continued working, then one day I got a news, that my cousin Emily would be coming to La Push," I stopped there for a while collecting myself and holding back the tears, I didn't want to break in front of Adriana.

She squeezed my hand knowing the hard part was coming.

"Well, Emily and I considered ourselves sisters, best friends, I was so happy that she was coming that I would speak only about her with Sam and he would just sit there smiling and amused. And that's when Sam and I slept together, and it was then he gave me a promise ring, saying that he would always love me, never hurt me and stay with me forever, and I knew he would propose soon. Then Emily arrived, we were at the beach, Sam was waiting for us there, I introduced them but it seemed waste because the way he was staring at her I wasn't even sure of he had heard me…he looked at her and never away," a tear rolled down my eye.

"Your cousin? He left you for your cousin! Mom…" Adriana hugged me, she was crying too.

"Yeah, I was shocked too, first he didn't tell anything but the next day he broke up with me saying I wasn't the one, and then guess what, a week later, Emily moves in with him!" I spat out the words.

I looked at Adriana, she was shocked.

"And then I was a total wreck, I missed Sam terribly, I wanted him back. I changed completely, I hardly ate, hardly spoke, hardly slept, I cried in the nights and I if I did sleep for sometime I would get nightmares of them getting married so I was scared to sleep. I couldn't bear the pain anymore; I didn't want to live any more. I got a blade and cut my wrists, everything started feeling better, everything was ending, but someone found me, mom I guess. I was taken to the hospital immediately, and was brought back.

"The Doctor gave them few instructions and they never left me alone, I was still broken, I had no reason to carry on but I never tried to kill myself. I was always followed by them, but they didn't know that I would never do it again! I didn't have any instruments to help me. Anyways, one evening I was just laying thinking and wishing that Sam would come back, I was addicted to him! I heard a knock on the door, I was sure it was mom or Seth, but it was a different voice…it was Sam; I thought he had come back! I was so very happy, I told him that I knew he would come back, I was so sure…but he told me I was wrong, he hadn't come back to me…he had come just to reason with me and make me se sense.

"He told me the 'Emily' is the one, I argued saying how can someone fall in love by just looking once, and he kept repeating that it was her! I started talking bad of Emily and then Sam said that I should stop, he was so angry that he was trembling again! And then I told him that I ad no reason to live and I would die, but then Sam took a complete turn and asked me about our tribe's legends and whether I believed in them or not," I said.

"Legends? Is that a joke?" Ade asked, of course from where would legends come in my heart break story, well they were the cause of it.

"Yeah, the Quileute tribe has got legends related to it," I said.

"What kind of legends?" she asked.

"Magical…it is about Vampires and werewolves, and how werewolves are the enemies of Vampires and protected normal people from them," I was feeling like an idiot.

"Ooh…" Ade nodded.

"So, Sam asked me that and then he told me that, they were true and that was what he had become…a wolf!" Finally the secret was out.

Adriana was shocked, she didn't even laugh which surprised me, and she swallowed and asked, "My father is not human? He is a wolf?"

"You believe it?" I asked surprised, I thought it would be harder to make her believe.

"Yeah, I do," she whispered.

"Well, yes, but he is not an entire wolf, but can change into one whenever he wants to I guess, but he is as much as human," I nodded.

"Why did he choose Emily then?" she asked bringing back to the story.

"He told me that that was one of the weird things of being a wolf, finding his soul mate…and he knew Emily was the one! He called that nonsense Imprinting!" again I cried.

"I hate her mom," she said.

"I do too…she stole my future, she stole your dad from you Ade," I whispered and hugged her tight.

"So what happened next?" Adriana asked holding my hand.

"Well, after what Sam told me, I was desperate I told him no one could fall in love just by looking once, and said that our love was true but he denied again I spoke bad of Emily, his was beyond angry, I saw hatred in his eyes for me, he asked me to stop but I was hurt and I didn't, and then he shouted at me saying he cannot love me now, and I wasn't the one, and he told me that he didn't want me in his life…he told me that," my voice was trembling.

Adriana wiped the tears of my face but she was crying too.

"I asked him to get out, and then he left, I was hurt at whatever he had said but I loved him still…and I hated Emily, I wished something bad happens to her…after that Dad came to me, he was on Sam's side too, and I hated that. And then I realized that Sam would never have told me about him being a wolf and explained to me, if Dad hadn't asked him to, he never had the intentions of doing it," I concluded.

"I m sorry," Ade whispered.

"I m too…but after that Carol came back, she took me to her home I told her everything except the legends coming true. I had morning sickness then, I told her not to worry and that I had been having it for quite a few days and Carol kind of guessed what was wrong, she asked to go for a check up, I did. And then the results came out, I was shocked! I was pregnant…Carol said we can get an abortion, but there was a new hope in me, I knew I would die, but with you I wouldn't! You were hope in my life Ade, I wanted you…but Carol told me that Sam wouldn't come back even if I was pregnant with his child and I knew that too, and also the council would never let me keep you. They would force me to end you, both of us knew that, but then Carol offered me to be with her and I agreed.

I decided running away from La Push was the best thing! I wouldn't have any memories to haunt me in a new place, and now I had a reason to live, and I found love too, you know? A different kind of love, I learnt to love you, you mean a lot to me Adriana, my baby girl…you mean the world to me…more than anything, anyone. I love you," I smiled while the tears fell down my eyes.

"I love you too mom," she hugged me again.

This was what I had lived for, the hope in my life. And now after telling her everything, I felt free.


	7. Don't leave me

**Chapter 6: Don't leave me**

Adriana's POV: 

That evening was the most surprising one of my whole life! I had never realized that my mom would finally decide to tell about her past, past which I belonged to. I was glad that she had told me, for years all I did was just wonder, and now I knew the truth. Right now mom was in her room, I was sure she wasn't sleeping…probably thinking, just like me. I hated what my father had done to her, and it kind of hurt that he didn't even know that there was a girl in this world who was his daughter, I wanted to know how he would react. I didn't know how to feel about him, I wanted to know him, but I was sure I couldn't. He would reject me too…like how he had done to mom. La Push, I would do research on that town soon, I wonder how it feels to live in a rainy town; I had always lived in Phoenix where rain was scarce. But I guess it would be fun living there.

Thinking about what mom had told me I fell asleep…I opened my eyes as the usual alarm clock set off. I switched it off, and rubbed my eyes, the bright light in my room wasn't very welcoming now. I went to the bathroom and took a shower, while washing my hair, all the things mom had told me filled my head. It woke me up, I decided to spend more time with mom, maybe after school we can go for a movie or the mall and have fun. Yeah, we would do that! I smiled to myself and started drying myself. I quickly got ready; it was pretty warm so I decided on jeans and a red t-shirt with white print. I tied my hair in a messy plait and wore canvas shoes.

"Good morning Mom!" I called cheerfully as I saw her.

"Good morning honey," she smiled.

We got our breakfast and sat down, "I was thinking of spending some time with you after school, you know, probably going to movie or mall," I suggested.

"Yeah, I was thinking of something like that too," she smiled.

"It's a deal then," I gave her a quick smile and washed up my plate and went off to get my bag.

The atmosphere of the school closing was on around us, we were asked to clean out our lockers and submit our assignments and return all the library books. Being a good student, all this work of mine was already done. I smiled listening to my friends talk about the plans for the following weekend; I was quite distant from their talk though. I simply nodded and added 'yeah' whenever they looked at me. After the weekend we had to attend one more day of school, which was stupid! One day's school and then holidays…who in their right mind would keep school after the weekend? I found myself wishing today itself was the last day of school. But no such luck!

School got over, and my friends called me to come over for bowling but I told them I had other plans and walked back home. Mom was there as usual; her kindergarten classes get over soon.

"Ready mom?" I called.

"Yeah…what do we do?" she asked.

"Mall or movie?" I asked.

She took the paper out and checked out for the movies that were being shown, "No, no movie," she rolled her eyes.

"Okay, mall then!" I smiled.

"Okay, let's go."

We got into a bus and reached the mall, all we did was surf through first and then, there was a great sale going on where we did our shopping, I got 2 pair of shoes, 1 skirt, 2 t-shirts and a jacket and also few accessories. Mom got a couple of shirts and trousers. We came out of the mall feeling extremely happy!

After that we got ice creams and roamed around the beach, enjoying the cold water and then sat down on the dry sand.

"Mom, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure," she nodded.

"How much similar m I to my father?" I asked.

She stared at me for a while, "You have the same texture as his hair, you sometimes talk like him, and the way you use your hands is an exact replica of his ways, and your smile…" she sighed.

"Okay…thanks," I smiled, suddenly feeling conscious.

"Ade, how do you feel about him?" she asked.

"I m confused! I mean I hate whatever he did to you, but I don't know, I don't hate him, I wish I could know him," I said sadly.

"Hmm…I m sorry," she whispered.

"Its fine mom, I don't think I will ever…maybe one day, one day I will meet him and he will probably know," I just shrugged.

She squeezed my hand. It was getting dark, the sun was setting and the reddish orange light spread.

"This will always remind me of you," I told her.

"The sunset? Why?" she asked surprised.

"Well, remember when I was really young and you had brought me to the beach? It had gotten late and the sun was setting, I was so much in awe and said 'it's so beautiful! Just like you!' and you had laughed and said, 'but to me you are beautiful,'" I smiled.

"Yeah, I remember," she laughed.

"Okay, where shall we go now?" I asked feeling hungry.

"Wanna eat outside? I don't feel like making dinner," she said.

"Sure, let's go to KFC," I smiled widely.

"Okay," she rolled her eyes.

We reached there and I ordered for a Zinger meal with fries and mom took the same, we got our trays and sat down, she sat there pursing her lips to stop from smiling.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," she laughed.

"Mom! What?" I asked.

"Well, its just waiter, he was totally checking you out," she winked.

"No way!" I exclaimed.

"Come-on Ade, he seems quite young, I m sure he still is in school, you need to pay attention to guys, you were acting like he wasn't even there," she giggled.

"Seriously mom, you act like a kid," I rolled my eyes, just to see my eyes went up to the waiter, he was staring over us, and I turned. "Okay, let's eat now."

"Where's the ketchup?" I asked mom.

"Oops, looks like our waiter forgot," she smiled.

"Whatever, I will go get it," I said and walked over to the counter.

"You need any help miss?" I read his badge, his name was John.

"Just a few ketchup packets John," I smiled. He was actually good looking, blond hair, blue eyes…nice.

"Sure, here," he handed me.

"Thank you," I gave him a sweet smile and walked back to our table.

"That's how you do it," Mom teased me.

"Okay-okay, eat please!" I told her.

The weekend was fun, Saturday I hung out with my friends, our regular hang out was the bowling center, it was fun there, a few other guys had joined us, we flirted a little but it was nothing serious. One of them invited me to hang out with him in the holidays, I politely said 'sure' and Sunday Mom and I hung out at Carol's place, she was there with her husband and 9 year old daughter, and later Dr. Shane joined us with his kid Evan. While the elders talked I played with Tanya and Evan. And it was Monday again! God! Why couldn't they have started the holidays from now?

I wore my new striped sleeveless top and cream colored shorts with a thin brown belt and strap flat shoes. This time I just tied my hair in a side pony.

"What are your plans mom?" I asked mom, her kindergarteners holidays had started.

"There's a teachers meeting today and later I will probably buy few groceries," she told me.

"Okay, you do that, I gotta go now…bye!" I called and went off.

The first two hours at school were free and the third hour was art, we were given a small assignment, it was fun. And then lunch, after that Physics, and then History. I wasn't really looking forward to the period after lunch, I was sure Mr. Bates-our physics teacher would give a lengthy assignment to spoil the holidays. I just sat in the cafeteria as my friends ate, I didn't feel like eating anything, I wasn't hungry but I was feeling empty.

I went with Ben to the Physics class, I just sat there staring and taking whatever Mr. Bates was writing on the board. I felt like something was wrong, a part of me was missing. Just then the door opened and Mrs. Garner walked in, "Adriana Uley?" she asked.

"Yes?" I got up, why did she want me?

"Dr. Shane has come to pick you up, get your belongings and meet him the office," she said.

"Why?" I wondered.

"I don't know dear," she smiled.

"Okay Miss Uley! You can leave the class…go now," Mr. Bates said irritated.

"Okay," I said and rushed out of the classroom and got my bag.

I saw Shane standing there; he had a sad expression on his face.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Adriana, your mom has been in an accident," he said swallowing.

"What? Is she okay? How did it happen?" I asked feeling horrified.

"We need to reach the hospital soon," he said.

We sat in the car and he started driving, "Shane please, tell me everything!" I pleaded.

"Your mom was walking back home from the school, and then a car came and crashed into her, the car's breaks had failed. The driver couldn't control," he explained.

"Ohkay…" I breathed. "She will be fine right?" I asked with tears in my eyes.

"I don't know Ade, she seems very critical, Carol is in the hospital, she couldn't leave Leah, so I offered to bring you there, I was leaving when they brought her in," he nodded.

"What about the driver?" I asked cursing the driver within.

"He's is dead," Shane said.

What? Omg, this is more serious than I thought…mom had to make it! She can't leave me.

We reached the hospital and Shane led the way, Carol was sitting on a bench with her husband by her side, she was crying badly. My heart stopped.

Shane pointed to a room, I peeped in feeling afraid through the glass. Mom lay there looking most vulnerable. She was covered in bandages, her head too was, and I could see a red spot, and she was breathing through a respirator. A nurse and a doctor were there…

I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Carol!" I hugged her tight and started crying.

"Shush honey, shush," she patted my back.

"She will be fine, right?" I asked her

She didn't say anything, just kept patting my back, "please tell!" I exclaimed and moved away from her.

"The doctors have tried but she is very critical…the doctor says…" she stooped.

"Says what Carol?" I cried.

"She is dying," she whispered.

My world shattered, I felt cold…numb. My mom! No!

"Oh no!" I started sobbing. Carol and Peter (Carol's husband) sat beside me and held me.

The doctor from within came out, "How is she?" both Carol and I asked.

"You are her daughter?" he asked.

"Yes," I told him. He looked at Carol questioningly, she nodded.

"She is not responding to anything, and she is loosing a lot of blood, we have controlled it at the moment but I don't think we can carry on any longer." He told us

"Any one of you can see her, she may wake up now," he said kindly. Carol pushed me gently.

I walked absent-mindedly, all I could think was that mom was dying.

I swallowed and sat on the chair opposite to the bed, I touched my mom's hand gently, and I felt scared. "Mom? Wake up please?" I said, tears rolled down my eyes.

"I love you mom, don't leave me," I stammered.

She stirred. "Mom, wake up," a new hope formed in me. I looked at the nurse behind, she just smiled sadly.

She opened her eyes slowly. "A-de" her voice was hoarse.

"Mom!" I started crying.

"Don't baby," she whispered with much difficulty. She reached for my hand; I took it and held gently.

"You will be fine mom, very soon," I told her.

"No, I won't," she continued in the same hoarse voice.

"Don't say that, just relax, don't strain yourself." I sobbed unable to stop.

"I have to speak…I love you honey, I will…always," the difficulty with which she spoke pained me.

"Mom, you will be fine!" I said determinedly.

"No Ade, I m dying…I can feel it…" she gave a small smile.

"Mom, I love you, please don't leave me," I begged.

"I will be with you-forever…" she closed her eyes and took a deep breath and opened her eyes again, "I wish I could stay…take care sweet heart, you brought me back to life…I will always be with you…" she whispered.

"I know mom," I cried.

"Stay happy…" she told me and we just sat there for a moment.

Her eyes went up, "Carol," she said.

"Leah!" she cried.

"Thanks for being there for me…" mom whispered.

"You are my best friend! Why wouldn't I be?" she laughed while crying.

"Goodbye," Mom said breathing heavily.

"Mom!" I cried. "Leah!" Carol cried.

"Adriana…Sam and my daughter…Love you…Ade…forever," with that mom closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and seemed relaxed and then her hand fell.

"Mom!" I cried and shook her, she didn't open her eyes...and I knew she would never.

She had left me…she had left this world! This was the worst day ever…I hugged her lifeless body and started crying even harder.

**Firstly-I m so very sorry for not posting soon! I just have been so busy with college and studying that I don't have time for myself! **

**And Secondly-I m so very very very sorry again! I didn't want Leah to go this way but it had to happen guys! I have a very different story in mind...! In these few chapters I hope I have changed the way you look at Leah now, first she was a bitter, rude, selfish person but now I hope she is someone entirely different. **

**Please leave your thoughts…I would love to hear from you after so long! **

**Review!**


	8. Taking hard decisions

**Chapter 7: Taking hard decisions**

Adriana's POV:

It felt like an entire part of me had been taken away, I didn't have anyone left in the world…I hated what had happened. I was sitting outside on the white wooden chair staring at nothing. I couldn't look at mom's body any more; I had just walked down to a secluded spot in the garden and sat there hugging myself. My face was covered with dry tears, it was dark now, the cold wind blew but it didn't matter. Mom! I want you back! I love you…

"Adriana?" I heard Shane call me.

I looked away; I didn't want to talk to anyone! I didn't want anyone except my mom!

He sat down beside me and out his arm around me, "I m sorry honey."

Again I didn't reply and sat staring at the same spot.

"She is with us you know," he whispered.

"Why did this happen to me?" I asked him in a dead voice.

"I don't know Ade," he sighed.

Of course he didn't know…I felt like I was screaming loudly but no one was even looking at me.

"Come, let's get you home," he said getting up and holding out his hand for me.

"No," I muttered. I didn't have a home any more; home was where I had my loving mom.

"Ade, Leah wouldn't want you to be like this," he kneeled down and told me holding my hand.

I looked at him realizing the truth in his words…mom wouldn't want me to be like this…

"Come, let us help you," he smiled a bit.

I stood up and he too stood and he led to a brightly lit place, I saw Carol and Peter sitting on the couch, Carol looked broken, her eyes were red and puffy, and Peter sat next to her holding her hand. Shane told me something about getting done some arrangements so I walked over to Carol and Peter. We just stared at each other and then I leaned against her and she hugged me.

Shane came back; he told that Mom's body would be kept in the hospital until the funeral. I held back my tears. We went to the parking lot, "please, drop me to my house," I requested Shane

"Ade, stay with us for tonight, I will take you there in the morning," Carol moved her hand through my hair.

"No it's fine," I protested.

"I m not going to leave you alone," she said in a firm voice.

That night I stayed at Carol's place, she gave me dinner and asked me to eat but I didn't even touch it…I wasn't hungry. I spent my night in the guest room; I just stared into the darkness and cried. I hugged the pillows wishing that this was just some dream and that I should wake up soon…but I knew it wasn't.

The next morning I told Carol to let me go back to my house, she looked worried and told me to stay at her place for a few more days. But I couldn't…I kept telling her that I should go, and finally she agreed. She dropped me at my house and also ordered some food, she promised to come back in few hours. I simply nodded and closed the door after she left.

I stared around the room and remembered every single moment mom and I had spent together…my tears couldn't be held back. Soon I was on my knees crying harder and trying to hold myself together. After what seemed like ages I got up and went to my room, I stared at myself in the mirror, I was a wreck. I couldn't recognize myself.

'I will always be with you' I heard mom's voice echo. 'I will always be with you'…I thought of those words again and again. I felt strong in a strange way…I went to the bathroom and without even bothering about the temperature of water or stripping off I stood under the shower. I closed my eyes…the cold water was oddly numbing, it stopped me from thinking, and that helped a bit. I turned off the tap and stripped off my clothes. I wrapped myself in a towel and headed to my closet. I grabbed whatever came to my hand and put it on. With damp hair I went and lay on the couch. I closed my eyes thinking of mom…

_I was on the beach, and it was drizzling; I knew for sure this wasn't Phoenix. I saw a figure similar to mom. I ran up to her and it was mom! She was smiling widely; she looked younger, prettier, and happy. _

"_Mom!" I ran and hugged her and started crying._

"_Shush baby, shush," she patted my back._

"_Don't leave me mom," I stammered. _

"_I m not going to come back Ade," she whispered. _

"_What?" I mumbled moving back and looking at her. _

"_I m sorry, but please take care of yourself for me darling…I love you and I can't see you hurt," she said smiling sadly. _

"_But mom…" I started. _

"_I will always be with you, in your heart…if you ever feel scared or lost just think of me sweet heart and you know I will be with you," she told me. _

"_You promise?" I asked childishly. _

"_Yes, I promise," she said. _

"_I love you mom, I wish you were alive," I whispered. _

"_I wish that too honey, and of course I love you," she smiled. _

"_Mom?" I asked holding her hand and walking._

"_Yeah," she said. _

"_Where are we?" I asked looking around. All I could see was grey Ocean and wet sand under me, and cliffs bordering the woods far away._

"_Where do you think we are?" she asked. _

"_I don't know, I have never been here…its nothing like Phoenix," I shrugged. _

"_Well, it's La Push, my home town, I missed this place," she sighed. _

My eyes opened, I was breathing heavily and sweating, I was crying too, I wiped off the tears. I had dreamt of mom! I had talked to her! I was trembling, I heard a noise in the kitchen, and I ran up to the kitchen thinking it was mom. Maybe everything that had happened was only dream…

"Mom?" I called.

"No, it's me," Carol smiled sadly.

"Oh." and then again the reality dawned up me. But I also had the dream in my mind.

"Hear, eat something," Carol said, she placed the sandwiches in front of me.

"Thanks," I told her and sat down and picked up a sandwich.

I took one bite, the dream I had had left me assured. I knew mom would always be with me, she had promised me.

"Are you better?" Carol asked me.

"I guess…" I whispered closing my eyes. I needed to be strong! I had promised mom.

"I need to talk to you about something," she said hesitatingly.

"What?" I looked up.

"Her funeral has been arranged, it's going to happen this evening," she whispered.

I stared at her for a long time and then said, "Okay."

I dressed up in black for the funeral, it was a short ceremony, as my mom lay there people went up there and saw her. I sat there alone waiting for everyone to finish looking at her for one last time, not many people were there, it was a small gathering but all those who knew my mom were here. When they had seen me, they squeezed my hand and hugged me. I simply nodded at them; I didn't want to break down here. I found myself wishing that at least any one from mom's family was with me to go through this…but mostly the man my mom had loved, the man who was my father…Sam Uley.

Everyone were back in their places, realizing that it was time for me to see her I walked up to the coffin and stared at her, she looked so peaceful, I bent and kissed her head. And that was it. I placed the flower, a white rose between her hands and walked back. I saw Carol crying into her husband's arms, I felt lonely. Shane walked up to me and gave me a side hug. I just stood there leaning against him thinking of my father as everything went on.

I went back home, Carol pleaded that I should stay with her or I should let her stay with me but I refused both and thanked her for all that she had done. She understood when I told her that I needed some alone time. After eating plain bread and drinking milk I went to bed…not in my room, I slept on mom's bed.

I woke up in the early hours of morning and my mind started racing. When mom was with me I didn't have anything to worry about, she always had made everything perfect for me but now I didn't know! I knew I would have to leave this apartment soon; this was just rented after all. I didn't even earn! And I didn't feel like living in Phoenix any more, these bright lights and cloudless sky just didn't seem enough! Even the beach wasn't as tempting…all these surroundings would just bringing back memories.

Carol came to me the following day; she was helping me a lot. She told me that I had to pack up the things and the furniture would be sold. I had agreed, she offered to help me but I said I would it myself. She even asked me to come and stay with her, and that too I agreed. For a few days I would stay there and then later…I didn't know.

First I went to my mom's room and started packing, I was going to leave everything unimportant here, Carol would see to those things. From mom's closet I took two of her favorite dresses and kept it with me. Also her accessories, in the drawer I found a delicate gold chain with a heart shaped pendent, it was an old one, and she said her mom had gifted it to her when she was 18 and promised to give it to me too. I also found a scrap book; it had all our photos starting from when she had been pregnant with me. I took mom's favorite books, antiques, and a few other things and left the room. It just seemed so empty without her. I went to my room and started packing up everything in my room. After taking everything important, I had an average size suitcase, a rucksack and a duffel bag.

When Carol came I locked up the house and I knew I would never come here again.

I stayed at Carol's place, I tried to behave as normal as possible. I didn't want to trouble Carol and Peter, I wasn't perfect at it but still they supported me. Soon the things that were left were sold and some were given to charity. On the third evening at Carol's place I sat on the floor thinking…for the past few day's I had been thinking of La Push and my father a lot. I had developed an urge to go and meet him, stay in La Push itself. Mom loved La Push, she had always missed it…maybe going back would make us both feel better.

Carol entered my room, she saw my unpacked suitcases, and "why don't you unpack Ade?" she asked.

"Carol, you can't take care of me forever," I sighed.

"Yes, I can, I know Leah would want me to," she said.

"I don't think I can stay," I whispered.

"Where will you go then?" she asked.

"I was thinking of, going to my father…to La Push," I told her.

There was dead silence. "Leah told you?" she asked.

"Yeah, recently," I nodded. She came and sat down next to me.

"Honey, I don't know how Sam will react, what if-" she stopped.

"What if he turns me out? Doesn't believe me? Is that what you are thinking?" I completed her questions.

"Yes," she squeezed my hand.

"In that case, I will come back," I told her, hoping that wouldn't be the case.

"Well, I guess it is your right…I mean to go meet Sam," she surrendered.

For the first time since mom had died, I felt a bit alive. I didn't know how Sam Uley was going to react, I didn't know how his family would react to me, and I didn't know whether he would accept me or turn me out of his house. I didn't know anything! But I just didn't care! I had to try; I had to find out the answers. I was going to La Push…

And this decision of mine was made.

**I m sorry for not updating soon but I guess I will be updating at this speed itself as I hardly have time to even come online let alone write a decent chapter. Really sorry guys, but I will try my best to post sooner each time. **

**Hope you liked the latest chapter!**

**Feedback!**


	9. When I look at you

**Chapter 8: When I look at you**

Adriana's POV: 

My plane had landed in Port Angeles; I ordered a taxi from there and got in. It was around one and half hour drive, I asked the driver to drop me near any lodge in La Push, he simply nodded and continued. I closed my eyes and leaned back thinking of how I was going to find my father. I didn't know anything about him except his name-Sam Uley. Back in Phoenix, I hadn't felt scared but now that I was here, I was nervous and worried. What if he didn't believe me? I didn't have any proof except the birth certificate and few of Mom's things. But will he accept that? I felt sure he had his own family now. A perfect wife and probably his own kids of about my age, he wouldn't need me, would he?

I cleared my mind from these negative thoughts and started listening to music…looking outside and observing the nature; it was darker than it was in Phoenix…just a dull light. But I liked it anyways; I knew why mom loved this place. I could see it…I could feel it. As we passed I saw green board with white writing that said, 'Welcome to La Push' and below it was a drawing of a wolf howling beside a tree. I shivered involuntarily.

"Here we are kid," the driver stopped the car in front of a building of 3 floors, and a medium sized board hung over the porch head which said, 'The Rollin's' it didn't look like the motels in Phoenix, it was small and gave me a ominous feeling.

"Are you sure you want to stay here?" the driver asked me with a concerned look.

"Yeah…" I said, where else did I have?

"Don't you have any family here?" he asked.

"I do, I will be meeting them," I said nodding.

"Okay," the driver said and got out to help me with my baggage.

I paid the driver and was now standing under the porch with one suitcase and duffel bag. I opened the door and went in, for a moment I was shocked. This wasn't what I had expected. I looked around, the place was painted at few sides and some part of the walls had wood, somewhere at the side the fire burned, and the tables around were small and dirty with wooden chairs. The people sitting over there looked drunk and drugged, very few out of them looked sober.

And right in front of me was the counter, quarter of it was covered with few files and antiques and the rest of it held a bar. A woman in her mid thirties wearing maroon top, black hair and dark skin stood behind the cashier counter. Swallowing I walked in; if this was the condition here I wondered how the rooms will be.

"Yes, how may I help you?" she asked looking just as surprised as I was.

"I want a room here," I told her.

"Single or double?" she asked.

"Single," I told her. She pushed forward a file; I filled in the paper work and handed it back to her.

"So you are from?" she asked as she went through her keys.

"Phoenix," I told her and paid for the room.

"Okay, this payment is just for the room, you will have to come down here for meals and order." She said.

"Sure," I nodded not like I was going to eat here unless I really needed and went to the stairs where she had pointed. Now I understood why the driver had asked me the questions related to this place.

By the time I reached the first floor I was pretty tired, climbing up with a heavy bag and a suitcase wasn't easy.

"Want me to help you?" I looked at the person who asked. It was a man with blonde hair and blue eyes, he was around 25 years. Compared to the people I had seen down there…he was quite a contrast.

"No thanks," I smiled and went on. But he came and took my suitcase anyway.

"Let me help you," he smiled. He seemed good enough but there was something about him that I didn't like.

"Thanks," I said.

"I m Ross," he introduced.

"I m Adriana," I said.

"So what are you doing here?" he asked curiously.

"Mm, I just wanted to see the place," I lied.

"Okay, so you are alone here?" he asked.

I considered that question; he was a complete stranger, for all I know he could turn out a thief or something more.

"I m sorry, I didn't mean to interfere," he apologized as I didn't answer him.

"No, I will be meeting someone soon," I told him.

"Okay, here's your room," he stopped in front of my door; I said thanks and went in.

The room was just as I had expected, quite shabby and dull looking, I washed myself up and sat on the bed going through a directory I found on the desk beside. It was entirely about La Push-its places, people, tourist spots, important numbers, etc. I quickly went to the page where they had written about the people, it was just about three pages; I turned to last page and started looking for people under U, here were just four names, and my heart stopped when I found the name that I needed-Uley, Sam. Next to his name, his address and phone number was written. I copied the address on the sheet of paper and placed in on the table, I would go there tomorrow. I went down to get some dinner not knowing any other places, there were more people now, all the chairs opposite to the counter were occupied and a man was serving the drinks.

On the table couples sat, the girls were non-family type, there wasn't any table free, and I saw Ross seated on one, he asked me to join him. I went and sat over there. He seemed friendly type, I started feeling comfortable with him, he told me he had come to La Push to do a research on this place and just enjoy his vacation. We ate burgers together, after eating I realized that I had forgotten to get money, he told me not to worry and paid for me.

I wished good night and went back to my room; I saw money kept on the table, knowing I would forget it later so I decided to pay him now itself. I went down looking for him but he wasn't at the table so I went out, few more people were out talking about some game. I saw Ross standing against the railing, his back was facing me.

"…yeah I have found one. She is young, probably around 17 or 18. But seems innocent enough, I think she trusts me, as soon as I find a good opportunity I will nab her, don't worry…" he sounded so grim.

I swallowed and walked back fast to my room. My heartbeat had increased, I was feeling scared. Ross wasn't just being nice to me; he was speaking to me because of his business. I had to find my father soon!

That night I didn't sleep much, I was worried and missing mom terribly. Around 6:30 am I woke up feeling stiff and tired, this bed was just spongy and spring. I went to the bathroom, and had a quick shower; I didn't want to stay in it much as it was dirty.

I got into my favorite boyfriend jeans and a black tank top and wore a denim jacket on it. I put on little make up and wore my converse shoes. I took a matching purse and filled it with all my money, my birth certificate, wallet, tissues and few other things and locked my room and went down. I was going to have breakfast and go down to Sam's place. I had my breakfast alone-just a sandwich and paid for it, I went through the map of the town studying it; I knew where Sam lived exactly. When I was about to leave Ross came down, he smiled at me in a friendly way. If I hadn't heard his conversation last night, I would have been easily fooled.

"Where are you leaving?" he asked surprised.

"I have to meet someone," I told him.

"If it's a guide or anything don't waste you money, I will take you around," he suggested.

So desperate, I thought. "No, I have to meet this person, I will see you in the evening, maybe we can go to the beach then," I said, lying in the end. No way was I going to spend time with him.

"Okay," he smiled easily.

I went through the door, grabbed an umbrella as it was drizzling and started walking; Sam's place was about 2 miles from here. With every step I took I started feeling even more scared, after 10 minutes of walk I saw a small departmental store, a phone hung by the side of it. Looking at it I remembered that I had to call Carol, I went over to it and put the coin and dialed her number. Two muscular guys standing by it watched me with curiosity and confusion, both of them were wet but that didn't seem to bother them, I looked away when Carol picked up the phone.

"Hello? Ade?" clearly she had been expecting me.

"Hey, yeah it's me," I said.

"How are you? Did you reach there fine? Did you meet him yet?" she asked me.

"Yeah I m fine, I m on my way now," I told her.

"Honey, don't be worried, you know we will always be there for you," she said. It was her way to say that if Sam didn't accept me, I always was welcome at her.

"I know, thanks," I was touched.

"Of course, now you carry on, don't worry it will be fine," she wished me.

"Yeah okay, love you," I spoke.

"Love you too, call me after it," she said and hung up.

I put it aside and walked back along the road, I came across the beach after a while. And then the cliffs and finally a deserted lane with only two houses, both of them far apart from each other.

I swallowed the lump that rose in my throat and walked front, the farthest house was what I needed. It was starting to rain harder, I almost ran to the house, cursing myself for spoiling my converse.

I was now standing under the porch; I walked forward, put my umbrella aside and knocked the door feeling extremely scared. There was no reply, maybe no one was home, maybe I should come back later, or maybe I should just go back to Phoenix.

Knock again…a little voice told me. I followed it.

I heard the door click from the other side, my heart beat was at its highest, my throat was dry, the door opened. A man in his mid thirties stood before me, wearing loose jeans and cotton shirt, it looked as if he had just woken from sleep. He rubbed his eyes once and tried to recognize me.

"Yes?" he asked. Even though I didn't know, I felt sure that this was Sam Uley, I had found him.

"Hi, I m…" I couldn't complete.

"Leah?" he asked with shock, surprise, confusion, he had woken up completely. All the three emotions played on his face as he tried to recognize me, I knew what he was thinking now, that it wasn't possible for me to be my mom…not after all these years. I felt glad that he at least _remembered_ how she looked.

"No, it can't be! Who are you?" he asked in a dazed voice.

"I m Adrianna…Uley, I m your daughter," I told him.

His eyes went wide with shock. "No…that's not possible!" he muttered to himself in disbelief.

I just stood there, "Come in," he said after a while.

"You really are my daughter?" he asked childishly.

"You think I m lying to you?" I asked in turn.

"No…" he whispered.

I took out my birth certificate and handed it to him, and sat on the couch breaking my knuckles, it was a bad habit of mine, I did it whenever I was nervous, and Sam just sat there staring at me and the certificate as if it were a dream. Feeling awkward I just looked around the house, it was pretty and cozy, right opposite to me was the TV, and beside it were photographs of him and his family. I looked away, I didn't want to see it…I hated my father's wife and other children.

"You are my daughter," he stated.

Hello? What did I tell him before? That I was an alien?

"Hey, yeah that's me," I smiled awkwardly.

"Hi," he said. He was still dazed at what had happened.

"Tell me about you Adrianna," he said.

"I grew up in Phoenix with Mom, since the day of my birth I have been staying there, Carol was always with us," I said.

"So Leah knew she was going to have a daughter, _my_ daughter, and she didn't tell me?" he asked getting angry.

"She was afraid you wouldn't accept her anyway, and she was sure the council won't allow her to keep me," I simply told the bitter truth.

He looked ashamed, "I m sorry." He whispered.

"I m not the one you should say it to," I held back my tears.

"So how is she?" he asked.

"She is fine; she loves me a lot, more than anyone and I love her a lot too," but she is no more in this world. She is just in my memories. Of course I didn't tell him that.

"I m glad you came here, but I can't help but wonder why did you?" he asked looking uncomfortable.

"I wanted to see you, I wanted to know my father," I told the half truth.

"So you knew all along about me?" he asked.

"No, I didn't know anything about you; I just knew that my father was Sam Uley, that's it. And then a few days before Mom told me everything that happened, everything about you, and I wanted to know you," I admitted.

"She told you everything?" he asked raising his eye brows.

"Yes, she had to, that's the reason why you left her, didn't you?" I knew he was referring to him being a wolf and all.

"I m sorry," he repeated and held my hand. It was warm…very warm.

"I m sorry too," I sighed. I had never had a chance to live my childhood with my father…how I wish I had and these we not the circumstances in which I had to see him.

**A/N: Okay guys! So finally finally finally Adriana met Sam! So any guesses on what's gonna happen?**


	10. Being here

**Chapter 9: Being here**

Adriana's POV:

Sam and I were in the kitchen now, he was making tea.

"How many lumps of sugar?" he asked placing my cup in front of me.

"Three," I answered, he looked amused.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, just I take three too," he smiled. Even though many people took three lumps of sugar in their teas I found myself smiling at finding a similarity with my father.

"Thanks," I said and took a sip of it.

"You are just like Leah, for a moment I thought it was her," he stated.

"That's nice…you remembered," I found myself saying.

"I haven't forgotten her," he admitted.

"But you left her," I pointed out; did he still loved her or something?

"It was best for both of us, I remember her in a different way now," he defended.

"Sure," I muttered. I was feeling a bit angry and now I didn't want to argue about it.

"I know it's hard for you, I understand," he said in a resolute voice.

"You don't know anything!" I cried.…all the while I had tried to hold my tears back but he telling me that he understands and knows just broke my calm. He didn't even know that my mom wasn't alive! He didn't know anything. I don't think he even thought of her! Why would he? He was happy with his _soul-mate_.

"I-" I stammered not knowing what to stay, he put his arm around me, and I just hugged him crying harder than ever. These tears were not just for missing him all these years but they were also of mom's funeral. It somehow felt complete; the feeling of not having anyone, feeling isolated was gone.

"I m sorry…I just…" I moved back and wiped my face.

"It's fine," he said.

I swallowed and drank the rest of the tea.

"Tell me about you and what happened after mom left," I said.

"I imprinted on Emily, it was quite hard at first but I had to cope up…" he sighed, "and then after Leah left, everyone was worried, I would be lying if I say I wasn't, I didn't want her to hurt herself again, but her letter seemed very determined, soon we gave up. Life just went back to normal, I married Emily, we had a child together, his name is Alex, and he is just about your age…" he summarized.

"Oh…what happened to Mom's family?" I asked thinking of my grandparents and uncle.

"She didn't tell you about them?" he raised his eye brows.

"Not much, just the names," I shrugged.

"Harry, your grand-dad died after a year Leah left, and Sue she is still here, but she lives in Forks now, she remarried. And as for Seth, he left with the Cullens; he just comes to La Push to visit his mother, things changed for them after Leah left." He ended sadly.

"Who are the Cullens?" I asked.

"Jacob, one of our tribe imprinted on Cullen family's daughter, and he stayed with them and Seth is very devoted to him and they left with the Cullens," he explained.

"So the Cullens know about the legends?" I asked.

"They do, in fact they are vampires," he chuckled.

"Vampires?" I asked, I thought just werewolves existed!

"They are blood drinkers, they-" he started defining them.

"I know what they are! But how can they exist?" I asked.

"We werewolves exist because of the them…it just happened," he shrugged.

"You still are a werewolf?" I asked in a small voice.

"Hmm…everyone still is, even the kids have joined the pack now," he sighed.

"Where is your wife now? And your son?" I asked awkwardly.

"Emily works are the Forks hospital as a nurse and Alex, he's probably running out," I saw the happiness when he spoke about them.

"I don't know any one here," I just said.

"Don't worry, you will," he smiled.

I looked down feeling worried, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"What if they don't like me? They don't accept who I m," I confessed my fears.

"They would be glad to see you! Every one has missed Leah, and to see her daughter coming back would make them more than happy," he said looking in my eyes.

"But-" I started.

"You are my daughter too," he said. I just nodded and swallowed.

"There's a bon fire today, the kids are celebrating the vacations and we elders will just be meeting, you come with us," he stated.

"Okay," I agreed. This was all new to me.

"Where are you staying? That is the first thing I should have asked," he joked.

"At the lodge named Rollin's," I smiled.

"What? You are staying there?" his eyes were wide and he looked worried.

"Yes, that's the only place I found," I told him.

"Look Adriana, that isn't a good place, not for you, we will get you out from there, you will stay here," he explained, more to himself.

"You're family wont mind?" I asked. I actually wanted to stay here and I didn't like the place and also I was scared of Ross now.

"Adriana…Uley right?" he asked rhetorically, I nodded, he continued, "you think I m going to let you stay at that place when you should be staying here? And I don't think Emily will mind you…not at all, you are a part of my family now," he said.

"Thanks." I said, whatever he said was touching.

"Did anyone try to get over close with you there? Like too friendly?" he asked in a hard voice.

"Er, just one person, his name is Ross, I don't like him," I told him. It felt good to tell it to someone! But I didn't tell him what I had heard last night…I didn't want to.

"You'll be soon here, don't worry," he nodded.

We heard the door bell ring, "that's Emily." Sam smiled widely and went to get the door. I pursed my lips, I hated her! She was one who spoilt things for my mother! Spoilt things for me!

"Hey honey," I heard a woman's voice, I didn't look at the door, and just sat there waiting.

"Em, honey there's someone I want you to meet," I heard Sam's voice, they had entered the kitchen, I saw a woman with a scarred face, long black hair and lightly tanned skin.

"Oh, is this one of Alex's friends?" she asked placing the groceries on the table and smiling at me. I just stared at her.

"No, Alex doesn't know her," Sam said.

"Then who is she?" she asked.

"I m Adriana," I introduced myself.

"Hello sweetie," she smiled kindly.

"Em, darling, she is…she is my daughter, Leah's and mine," he said hesitantly.

"What? Sam, what's wrong with you?" all that kindness vanished.

"I didn't know anything about her! She came here today," he explained searching for a hope. I just watched them, I could see the connection that Sam had told mom about, Emily was holding him, and it was for her that he _lived. _

"So she is Leah's and your daughter," she stated.

"Yes," Sam agreed.

She just sat down and placed her hand on her head, "Oh god! Now Leah will be back and she wants you again, after all these years," she exaggerated.

"Honey, no, nothing like that is going to happen, you know that," Sam was kneeling down and was looking desperate to calm her down.

"Yes it is!" she exclaimed. I felt more than angry now…clearly she didn't know my mother.

"No, she is not going to do anything of such sort, she is not going to force him to love her, she is not going to take him away from you, I came here all my own, I just wanted to meet and know my father!" I told her, I knew mom would never do that to Emily, she would never steal Sam back or anything, firstly because she wouldn't want to do what Emily did to her and Sam and secondly she wasn't in this world to do that.

"Oh…" she continued looking at me.

"Come; let's speakfor a while," Sam took her upstairs. I just sat there waiting…

I was in Sam's truck, we were going to get my luggage from the lodge and I was going to stay at his place, Emily had agreed, she didn't talk much to me and I didn't talk to her…I didn't want to anyways. We reached the lodge in minutes; we got down and headed to my room to get my bags. Sam easily carried my suitcase and duffel bag, I just looked around one last time and then locked my room and headed down to check out.

"Hey, you're leaving?" it was Ross, Sam was already in the car and I was about to get it.

"Yeah, I found my dad," I muttered, wincing as I said Dad.

"Oh, okay?" he was really surprised.

"Nice meeting you, bye," I nodded and turned to get in.

"Take this, it's my number, call me," he handed me a card.

"Okay," I said reluctantly taking his number.

"Bye," he waved.

Sam took off, "So that's Ross?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's him," I nodded. I was so afraid of him.

"You are not calling him, I forbid it," he ordered as he drove away.

"Don't worry, I wasn't going to," I flicked the note out the window.

"Adriana?" Sam said.

"Yeah," I looked at him.

"What do you want to call me?" he asked hesitantly. I guess he noticed my wincing when I said dad.

"I just want to call you by your name? I mean I haven't known you for all of my life, and all of a sudden, you're here, I don't think I m ready to call you Dad yet, it just doesn't feel right now," I explained in bits.

"Yeah, I understand," he smiled.

"Thanks," I smiled back.

We reached back, Sam brought my luggage to the guest room, it was on the ground floor, upstairs there were two rooms, Sam and Emily's and Alex's. Thankfully there was an attached bathroom to the guest room.

"Did you have your lunch?" Emily asked me coming into my room.

"No," I told her…this was really awkward.

"Come, its ready," she said and went out.

"Okay," I told her. Wow, this was seriously awkward!

I removed my denim jacket, washed my face with warm water and combed my hair. I was feeling very hungry, I went to the kitchen, Sam and Emily were already seated, and I went and sat down with them.

"Where's Alex?" Sam asked her.

"You know him, he is probably on the beach," she smiled at him.

There were rice cakes in one plate and curry in a bowl, I placed two rice cakes and some curry and started eating.

"So how's Leah?" Emily asked, there was some hidden concern in her eyes.

"She's fine," I answered. I could feel Sam's eyes on me filled with worry.

"Okay," she said and turned to Sam and started telling him about something about the hospital. Midway through the dinner, the door opened and a tall guy entered, "Sorry folks didn't mean to come late." He said.

He was similar to the boys I had seen at the departmental store, he was just a bit more muscular and taller than them and his hair were cropped short but the front had spikes.

"Why are you late?" Sam asked.

"Was just hanging out with the guys Dad," he came and sat on the chair beside me without noticing me at all.

"Be on time from tomorrow," Emily told him.

"Sure Mom," he dragged, I just sat there feeling stupid. Was he so self centered that he didn't notice people he didn't know when they were sitting right beside him that too in his house?

All of a sudden, as if he heard me he froze looking at me! I just continued to stare back.

**Extremely sorry for the long wait! And I feel sad to tell that my late updates will go on for few months…I have been and will be pretty busy! Hope you understand…okay, leave me with your thoughts? Think about the last sentence..! =P**


	11. Imprinted

**Chapter 10: Imprinted.**

Adriana's POV: 

He had stuffed one of the rice cakes in his mouth and was now looking at me in a strange way.

"Er, hello," I waved.

"Who is she?" he turned away rudely without saying another thing to me.

"That's Adriana, she is your half-sister," Sam told him.

"What? Stop joking," he rolled his eyes.

"That's not a joke Alex," Sam continued.

"Mom?" he looked at Emily. She simply nodded.

"Okay, this is weird," he looked at me again. I hated this boy instantly! Who did he think he was? So rude, so self-centered, so idiotic!

"Alex?" Sam raised his eye brows.

"Yeah, hey," he looked at me. This was the worst introduction ever!

"Hi," I smiled just a bit.

"How is she your daughter?" he asked Sam glaring at him.

"I used to date her mom a long while back…we broke up after I imprinted on Emily, she left then, I didn't know she was pregnant," Sam looked uncomfortable.

"Oh. How old are you?" he asked.

"Sixteen," I answered.

"Well, you maybe older than me by one year, but still I m the elder one," he rolled his eyes.

How childish is this? "I don't really care dude," I told him.

"Perfect," he nodded and turned to his plate.

I just stared at him with a 'what is wrong with you?' 'Are you crazy? - Type of expression.

"Alex can be that way at times, but he will be normal soon," Sam laughed.

After the lunch, I went back to "my" room and started unpacking. I was going to stay here for a while so I might as well make myself comfortable. The door opened, Alex stood there, and "you busy?" he asked.

"Not really, what is it?" I asked surprised.

"Nothing, just wanted to know my half sister," he shrugged.

"Oh, okay," I was still surprised.

He came and sat on the bed and started watching me as I took the clothes and placed them in the wardrobe.

"Don't you have any other work?" I asked feeling irritated.

"Dad left for patrolling and mom back to work, and there is nothing interesting on TV, so I thought I would come and bug you," he stated.

I just rolled my eyes and didn't answer; I didn't like him at all.

"This is your mother? Leah Clearwater?" he asked. Apparently he was much more informed now than he was few minutes earlier.

I looked up at him; he held a picture of me and mom together and was staring at it.

"Yeah, give that back," I took it from him.

"Funny how my dad used to date _her _and imprinted on _her _cousin," he scoffed.

"Yeah extremely funny," I gritted my teeth.

"Why did you come here?" he asked looking irritated.

"I came to see my dad," I told him.

"Yeah sure, when are you going back?" he snorted.

"I don't know, why?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"Because I don't like you! Because I want to see you leave my family and go back to where to come from," he stood up and spoke angrily.

"What's your problem?" I asked.

"You are my problem, I don't want anyone else in my family, and definitely not a sister!" he said arrogantly.

"I m going to be here as long as I want to, and you can do nothing to get me out," I replied coldly.

"Don't be so sure about that," he walked out of the room.

I wanted to throw something at him! God! He is such a pain.

It took me a while to calm down, I banged the door shut and put on high music and continued unpacking. After finishing I went and sat on the bed, holding the photograph, automatically tears started falling; I felt like a stranger here, I obviously was. I heard a knock on the door; I quickly wiped the tears off my face, and said, "Come in."

It was Sam, "hey," he said. He looked at me confused.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Have you…been…crying?" he asked concernedly.

"Is there anything you wanted?" I asked him a question instead of answering.

He sighed and then said giving up, "Yeah, just wanted to tell you to get ready for the bon fire, we will be leaving soon."

"Okay," I nodded.

"Fine…" he went out closing the door behind.

I decided my outfit first; it was getting pretty cold so I decided to wear a black V-neck sweater, and skinny jeans, and on that flat sandals. I went to the bathroom and washed my face over and over again. The cold water seemed soothing and welcoming, I stripped off my present clothes and applied some lotion on my arms and legs and then put on my selected outfit. For make-up, I applied some eye shadow, liner and some lip gloss. I looked much better; I plaited my hair in a messy way, I was getting bored of the 'leave it down' look.

I went out of the room, Sam was waiting on the couch, and he had changed into a plain t-shirt and wore the same jeans.

"Alex left, so it's just us," he told me getting up.

"Where's Emily?" I asked.

"She's still in the hospital," he said and we walked out of the door.

We sat in the truck and Sam started driving.

"Er, Adriana, your meeting with others can be a little overwhelming," he said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Yes, they are really excited to see you, so I just thought I would warn you," he smiled.

"Okay, thanks," I said. Now I was feeling scared, and nervous.

The rest of the drive Sam asked me about my life in Phoenix, my friends, my likings, I could sense that he wanted to talk about mom but he never did for which I was thankful, I wasn't ready to go through that…yet.

"We are here," he announced as he parked his truck around the corner. Next to his truck there were a couple more similar vehicles, I took a deep breathe.

"Don't worry, it will be fine," he assured.

"I wasn't even this nervous to see you," I joked.

"Come-on," he chuckled and got out and headed to the back of the truck. There were two huge bags; he picked them each in one hand.

"Need any help with that?" I asked for courtesy.

"That's funny," he chuckled.

As we walked I looked around, the place had gotten darker and as we closed to the beach it was lit with a reddish orange light, the sun was setting; it was so beautiful that I just wanted to stand a stare. As we closed I heard laughter and teasing, I walked a little behind Sam, there were two groups, one was of young guys and girls, they weren't looking at me, but the other group had all elders-both women and men, and now they were all staring at us.

"Hey," Sam greeted them, but they hardly saw him. Their eyes were on me.

"Oh my god," "she is like Leah," "Such a surprise," all I heard is gasps and this.

I looked at Sam in a helpless way; he smiled and said in a higher voice, "Relax! And please stop staring at her," he beamed.

Wow…this was just perfect! I thought sarcastically. Sometimes elders can be so childish.

"Hello darling, I m Kim," a lady who looked like mom came and introduced herself coming up to me. Finally! A rational reaction!

"Hey, I m Adriana," I smiled at her.

"Wow kid, you could be replica of Leah, a blast of past," the man who had been holding her said.

"Er-children sometimes do tend to look like their parents," I joked.

"She's got humor, will put you in your place Jared," Kim turned and teased him.

"Hi I m Paul and this is my wife Rachel," the other man introduced. "Leah ever mentioned me?" he smiled crookedly.

"Umm…no," I shrugged.

Few snickered at him but he just continued smiling. "Thought I had made a huge impression!" he looked mock-sad.

"Nice meeting you," I smiled a bit.

"Where are the others?" Sam asked.

"Late like usual," Jared answered.

"Alex!" Sam called looking at the younger gathering. "For you to hang out with people of your age," he said looking at me.

"What's it Dad?" he asked irritated.

"Introduce Adriana to others," he said.

"Okay," he nodded and waited for me to join him.

"Go have fun," Sam smiled at me. I smiled back and walked with Alex.

"You know, all these people you are going to be are wolves and they are with their imprints-I mean girlfriends." He said in a superior way.

Who did he think he was? And he was acting like I m not supposed to belong here!

"You don't have a girlfriend, I mean imprint?" I asked instead. He looked at me with a you-do-know-about-wolves look.

"Nope, I m a free man," he looked away.

"As in you have _girlfriends_," I said emphasizing.

"It's your point of view," he shrugged and walked faster. So, my half brother was a player, with the most player-like qualities-arrogant, rude, self-centered, showed a lot of attitude, etc.

"Hey, don't fall for any of _my_ friends," he stopped and whispered.

"Trust me I don't have any interest," I rolled my eyes. If he was like that his friends would obviously be like him.

There were 5 people standing there in all, three guys and two girls, of which the two guys stood holding their girl's hand. And on of them just stood by him, "hey, we know you from the departmental store! Right Cane?" he seemed like the excited type.

"Yeah, I guess," Cane answered, he wasn't really interested, and he seemed really into his girl.

"Hey, I m Derek," the enthusiastic one held out his hand.

"Hi, I m Adriana," I shook his hand. These wolves did have high temperatures!

"My half-sister," Alex announced in a grudging manner.

"Where were you from all these years?" I liked Derek; he was pretty friendly unlike Alex.

"Phoenix," I smiled.

"Whoa, from Phoenix to La Push, Adriana," he said in a grand way.

"Alright Derek, let others talk," Alex sounded bored.

"Hey I m Cane, and this is my girlfriend Robin," Cane looked like the rest of the guys but Robin was different from the girls here, she had red hair and green eyes, she said hi and smiled at me warmly. I liked her at once.

"And I m Irina," the other girl said, she had brownish black hair and gray eyes, "I m Mark." The guy holding her hand said.

"When is Darren arriving?" Alex asked Derek.

"He'll be here, he works you know," Derek answered.

"Who's Darren?" I asked.

"Alex's bff," Mark teased him. I giggled. "Shut up Mark," Alex huffed but he was smiling. His friends weren't bad, I liked them.

"Oh my God Alex! You didn't not invite her!" Robin exclaimed. I turned to look who she was looking at.

It was a girl, similar to many in Phoenix; she had strawberry blonde hair and was wearing the shortest skirt ever with a tight top.

"She's hot," Derek winked.

"Yeah I know," Alex high-fived with Derek.

"Alex!" she almost ran towards us and hugged Alex. I started laughing.

"Who is she?" she looked at me with disgust.

"Nobody, come on let's go," he slipped his hand through her waist and started walking toward the other end of the beach.

"Ew! Who is she?" I asked.

"That is Terri Longman," Derek said still looking at her.

"Seriously Derek chill," Cane hit him on the head.

"Exactly," Robin agreed with disgust.

We continued with our talk, Cane and Mark were funny, and the more I saw them with Robin and Irina the more they seemed perfect. And Derek was filled with enthusiasm, he joked a lot and mostly we talked about me. To eat we went and joined the elders, the food packets were opened and everyone had either hotdogs or burgers in their hands. I chose and burger and sat down leaning against the rock. Derek sat next to me and started blabbering about school; Sam who was now seated next to Emily gave me a smile when I looked at him. I could see that he was glad that I had gotten along with people here.

"Where is Alex?" Emily asked, clearly she hadn't seen him darting off with sweet and friendly Terri.

"He's with his date," Mark said and all of us started laughing.

"Alex," Emily sighed. But I could see some emotion in her which I couldn't point out.

"Hey everyone! Good you're already eating I m really hungry," I heard a husky voice; I looked up to see him. He had neck length hair cut in a nice way, a little bit of it fell over his eyes, and I liked it. He was tall and muscular too but something about him made him stand out from that other young wolves.

He didn't notice me yet, he sat down a little away from me, "that's Darren," Derek said. On hearing his name Darren looked toward us, his expression was surprised, I met his eyes, and it felt like everything changed.

Darren's face lit up and there was a new shine in his eye, and the way he stared was overwhelming. And I didn't shy away from his stare.

**I m already in Love with Darren! 3 3 3 Aw..! and yeah, sorry for making you think that Alex imprinted on her! I was just playing around. Forgive me! *angelic smile* **

**Feedback! Feedback! =))**


	12. Change of Existence

**Chapter 11: Change of existence**

**There are some who are isolated…lonely. And all they hope and wish is to be found and surrounded by the ones who love them. Accept them as they are.**

**They are your loved ones. **

**Your families. Your true love.**

Darren's POV: 

I was heading back from work, these holidays I had decided to do something worthwhile not just whiling away my time. I was interested in computers, and I worked at a small place in Olympia which dealt with them. I worked there 4 days a week.

Listening to the radio I drove through the high way, working at the computer place gave me enough money; I also had my own place even though I wasn't old enough, Mom had protested a lot but Dad agreed. Anyways, it was in La Push, no big deal. The house belonged to Seth Clearwater; he had left La Push and lived there no more, but had been glad to rent it to me. He didn't take any money though, just asked me to keep the house in shape.

'Where are you? The party started long back!' Derek texted me.

'Will be there soon' I replied and drove faster.

I reached there in 30 minutes, parking my car along the other vehicles I ran to where everyone was seated. I could smell food, and man I was hungry! And something else was pulling me to get there, something stronger.

"Hey everyone! Good you're eating I m really hungry," I declared and held out my hand for a burger. Rachel passed it, I smiled at her and went and sat by Mark.

"That's Darren," I heard Derek say.

Automatically I looked over where he was, next to him sat the most beautiful girl I had ever seen with long black hair tied in a messy plait over her shoulder and she was looking at me. Our eyes met, I felt everything that mattered change, and the strings that had kept me connected to the earth just got cut. She was holding me now, I was hers. I had just found my Imprint. And nothing mattered more than her.

Sam's POV: 

Everyone was quite surprised at what had just happened. Darren had imprinted on my daughter…My Daughter! And I didn't like it, I myself didn't know her properly, and all of a sudden Darren had some claim on her. I looked at Jared, his son and my daughter.

He looked as surprised as me but he was also amused. I tried to see the rational part of it, I was a wolf and I too had imprinted and I should understand this but I just couldn't! I felt very territorial when it came to my daughter. I hardly knew her…I felt Emily's hand on mine, she smiled at me. Everyone knew what had happened here…except Adriana.

Adriana's POV:

Everything seemed perfect! I didn't want to look away but there was eerie silence, reluctantly I looked away.

"What? Why's everyone silent?" I asked whispered to Derek. They were looking shocked and staring at Darren and me.

"No, nothing," he muttered and as if one cue they returned to talking.

"That's odd," I muttered and looked at Darren again, he was still looking at me, I smiled a little and turned blushing.

"What just happened?" I whispered to Derek.

"I-I don't know," Derek replied and stuffed the rest of the hotdog in his mouth and reached for another one.

The guys went on eating and I just looked at them my eyes wide open, "You will get used to it honey," Kim laughed.

"I m not sure," I disagreed laughing.

After eating again the group began to disperse, I didn't know what to do so I took off on a walk alone feeling conscious that Darren was by my side.

"Hey, I m Darren," he said nervously.

"I know," I smiled.

"But I don't," he mumbled.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I don't know your name," he sounded nervous….cute.

"Oh sorry, I m Adriana," I said blushing at my stupidity.

"Nice meeting you," he said shyly.

"Nice meeting you too," I smiled.

"I haven't seen you around here," he shrugged. Okay, so I will have to explain it from starting, I sighed.

"Yeah, I came to meet Sam, my father," I nodded.

"Oh…okay," he looked so confused yet didn't want to pry.

"I m Leah Clearwater's daughter," I stated before he could break his head over it.

"I m glad you came," he smiled not caring about the story that was involved.

I just stared at him and smiled. I liked Darren at once; he was sweet, thoughtful and responsible. I hadn't much given a thought to what kind of guy I liked but Darren seemed like the right one.

"I can't believe your Alex's best friend," I teased him.

"Why?" he asked amused.

"He's just been different toward me," I didn't elaborate.

"So that's good or bad?" he asked concerned all of a sudden.

"Definitely good!" I grinned.

"Okay," he put his hands in his pocket and looked ahead at the ocean.

"Adriana!" I turned to see Sam calling.

We walked up to him, "we're leaving," he sounded a bit stiff.

"Okay," I turned to Darren to say bye, for some reason Sam was still standing here and I obviously didn't want him to be.

"I can drop you back home," he offered. Okay, that is kind of flattering…I hardly know him and he wants to ride me home.

"No, I will take her Darren, thank you," Sam intervened.

"It will be crowded right? I mean you, Emily, Alex," Darren sounded nervous. I pursed my lips to keep myself from smiling.

"That's alright, Emily's got her own car here and I have no idea where Alex is," Sam pressed to his point.

"Okay, I will see you tomorrow," Darren said defeated.

"Sure, good night," I smiled and walked back to the truck with Sam. Everyone called out byes as we left, Kim came and hugged me and left. She reminded me of mom, and thinking of mom a sudden sadness crept over me.

As Sam drove it felt like would turn to ask something and at the last moment decide against it.

"So what do you think of Darren?" he asked finally.

I tried not to roll my eyes, "what about him?" I asked innocently.

"How is he?" he asked trying to be tactful.

"You should know that better right, I mean you have watched him grow all these years," I still played innocent, I wasn't sure if he was deceived by it.

"Do you like him?" he asked getting to the point.

"He seems to be a nice guy," I didn't elaborate.

"Oh…okay," I turned my attention to the surroundings. It was dark and quiet; I could hear the hush of trees easily.

"It's all so quiet," I found myself whispering not to disturb the surroundings.

"It always is," Sam smiled at me.

"I miss mom," another involuntary statement which made me stiffen.

Sam didn't say anything but he just squeezed my hand, I held back the tears, if only he knew! But he didn't because I chose not to tell him, and I had to keep hiding my tears and when I felt that I couldn't control it any more I would have to cry alone. Again, by my choice.

We reached home and I headed to the room, Emily was there but Alex hadn't yet returned, I heard them speaking about him.

"Sam we need to talk to him," Emily said sighing.

"Did you try calling him?" Sam asked.

"Yes, but he didn't pick up," she replied.

"He isn't turning out into what I want him to," Sam told her.

"I know, let's just wait until he imprints, it will be fine," Emily yawned. And then they both walked upstairs.

I changed into my nightclothes and sat on the bed hugging myself, I found myself thinking of Darren, and I wanted to see more of him. I think he liked me too…they way he looked at me was so obvious! But I didn't want to be so confident, what if he didn't like me at all?

The next morning was pretty cold; it made me miss the warmth of Phoenix. I didn't feel like lying on the bed anymore so I just went to the bathroom and took a warm shower. Wrapped in a towel I dried my hair and moisturised my arms and legs. Then I picked up an outfit for the day, I decided to wear black skinny jeans. For the top I decided on a green tank top and a white off-shoulder large top. I put on ankle boots on it. La Push was colder than the winters I had experienced in Phoenix.

I combed my hair and kept it in loose side pony. Feeling hungry I went out, Emily was there frying something and Sam sat there reading the newspaper.

"Oh, you're up," he sounded surprised.

"Didn't feel like sleeping in," I smiled.

"Breakfast will be ready in few minutes," Emily said from behind the counter.

"Er, thanks, but do you have any cereal?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's in the cupboard over there," she said pointed toward one.

"Okay," I got up, poured some milk in a bowl and added the cereal. Taking it back to the table I started munching it.

"What's your job?" I asked Sam, I hadn't spoken much about work.

"I own a garage," he said.

"Oh, nice," I nodded.

"Adriana, I spoke to your grand-mom just few minutes before and she wants to meet you," he stated.

"Okay," I took in what he said.

"We'll after breakfast?" he asked.

"Sure," I was pretty surprised, all these relations had never existed but now they did.

Just then the door opened and Alex walked in, he looked dead…he actually looked like a drug addict.

"Good morning guys," he walked over and got a glass of milk and sat on the chair, I couldn't tell whether he was asleep or not. It looked like he was.

"Yeah its morning Alex, where were you last night?" Sam asked sternly.

"Dad! Give it a rest," he groaned.

"Dear son, do you want to get grounded?" Emily asked him.

"I was with Tristy," he groaned again.

"Er-it's Terri right?" I put in…yeah it was definitely Terri.

"Yeah, whatever," he scowled and gulped down the milk.

He was such a player! He probably no he did sleep with a girl last night and he didn't even know her name?

"Go get some sleep now, I will talk to you later," Sam was totally serious, for a moment I thought Alex wouldn't agree but he went upstairs.

Sam sighed and looked at Emily; I was sure same thoughts were passing through their minds.

Emily got a plate of friend potatoes and something made of wheat and placed it on the table, Sam started eating it.

"Are you sure you want to visit Sue first?" Emily asked him sitting down.

"Yeah of course," Sam replied.

"Take her in the evening, I mean after work," she suggested.

"Em, it's my garage, and anyway, Paul will be there," Sam smiled at her.

"Okay," she muttered.

I finished eating first; I went and sat in the living room watching TV. I wanted to call Carol but I couldn't do it here…and Sam would think I will be calling Mom.

He joined me soon and then we set off to visit my grand-mother in his truck. Sam put on radio, I wasn't really listening, and I knew Carol would be worried. To my joy the saw departmental store!

"Stop! Stop!" I exclaimed.

"What?" Sam said surprised.

"I need to call," I mumbled.

"You can use my cell," don't know how he heard me.

"No," I said stubbornly.

"Okay, go," he parked the car along the road and I got out and ran to the telephone, I put a coin and dialled Carol's number.

"Hey, it's me," I said.

"Hi honey, did you meet him?" she sounded anxious.

"Yeah, everything is fine," I didn't want to elaborate with Sam just there.

"Hmm, okay…what are you doing now?" she asked.

"I m going to meet my grand-mother," I said.

"Oh, Sue?" she asked.

"Yeah…" I told her.

"Okay, have fun," she wished.

"Er, I will call you later and tell you everything, okay?" I asked.

"Yeah sure, bye," she seemed to understand.

"Bye, love you," I said.

"Love you too," and then I hung up.

I got a chocolate from the store and went back to the truck, Sam seemed confused…probably with my talk with 'mom'.

"Here," I broke down the chocolate and offered him.

"Thanks," he smiled and took it.

We passed the La Push border and with in minutes Sam parked his truck in the driveway of a house.

We got down and walked towards the door, Sam knocked. A woman with black hair and also white in some regions opened the door. She was probably in her late fifties or early sixties.

She was surprised. "This is Leah's daughter?" she asked Sam as if she couldn't believe her eyes.

"Yeah, that's her," he said kindly.

She hugged me, I felt warmth, and strange though it felt I hugged her back.

"Come in honey," she said holding my hand. I smiled and followed her in; we went and sat down in the living room.

"Do you need anything?" she asked us.

"No, thanks," Sam and I said at the same moment.

"You know Sam, leave my grand daughter here, I will drop her in the evening, if it's okay with you," she looked at me in the last part.

"Sure," I nodded.

"Okay, I will leave now then," Sam got up.

"Bye Sam," I said.

"Bye," he nodded and headed out.

"I couldn't believe it was you," she said after Sam left.

"Why?" I asked smiling a bit.

"You look so much like Leah," she placed her hand on my cheek.

"I have been told." I smiled.

"Adriana, it's such a pretty name," she smiled.

"Thank you, it was mom's choice of course," I said.

"Hmm…" she seemed lost in a thought.

I found myself touching the chain I wore, the chain that belonged to mom. Gran was looking at it, "I gave it Leah when she turned 18," she stated.

"I know…" I said. But mom never gave it to be officially, it just didn't happen.

"When Leah left, we were devastated, I loved her more than she knew, I miss her even now, but I know she is happy wherever she is, rather I always hope that," she told me, I froze, here I was sitting with mom's mother and I couldn't say her daughter was dead…I just couldn't! But I should right?

"Adrianna is there something wrong?" she asked noticing the change.

I shook my head not ready to meet her eyes.

"Tell me whenever you're ready honey, keeping secrets can be suffocating," she said calmly.

I looked up with tears in my eyes; I couldn't hide this from her.

"Promise me that this will just be between us, please," I bit my lip from loosing control.

"I promise," she whispered.

"Mom is dead," I said it.

"What?" her eyes widened.

"She got hit by a car…I-I-" I started stammering. She came and sat beside me.

"Shush honey, shush," she hugged me, and it felt like a huge load from my chest had been lifted up. I sobbed holder her.

After few minutes, I moved back, her cheeks glistened I knew she cried too.

"Why didn't you tell Sam this?" she asked.

"Because I didn't want him to accept me because I lost my mom, I didn't want to force myself on him," I told her.

"You're really like Leah you know," she told me with pride.

"I never would have come here, but I couldn't stay in Phoenix anymore, and Mom loved La Push, I had to clear some things," I explained.

"I understand, and I won't tell this to anyone, not even Seth until you tell him, but I want you to know Adriana that I will always be there for you, you're the only thing my daughter left," she said in a determined voice.

"Thank you Gran, I will call you Gran okay?" I smiled in the end.

"Of course," she smiled.

I spent the rest of the day with her, she told me things about Mom and I contributed some, and we had a few laughs and all the sad part was put behind us. I was having fun, Gran also taught me how to make mom's favourite dish, and it was tasty of course. She also told me about Seth, my uncle; he would be happy to know me. It seems he was hurt the most when Leah left and still blamed Sam for that. And then she told me about mom and he used to fight always but loved each other dearly, he seemed like a very fun person and I wanted to meet him. She told me he was married and was going to have his first child in about a month.

"Oh my god! I m going to be an aunt!" I squealed. My own excitement surprised me. Gran laughed at my reaction.

"Do you want to speak to Seth?" she asked.

"Yeah..!" I beamed widely.

"Okay," she picked up the phone and started dialling a number.

"Hello? Seth? How are you?"

"Good…I m fine too, how's Hazel and the baby?" she asked.

"I m glad…you have to get her to La Push as soon as possible, I want to meet my second grandchild," she told him.

What she told him must have shocked him because after few seconds she said, "Seth? Are you there?"

"Yeah…well, Leah didn't leave us alone, she left when she was pregnant with Sam's kid…calm down Seth!...I know you are upset…I know…don't be angry at her…think about the circumstances…her daughter is with me…Adriana," she smiled at me and the phone.

"Umm…hello?" I said feeling nervous.

"Hi, you're my niece?" he asked.

"Yeah," I smiled.

"Oh! I cannot believe Leah hid you from me! I m your uncle! She should have-" I started laughing, he sounded like a kid.

"That's okay, we will make it up when we meet," I told him.

"Yeah, we are going to show her, by the way, I don't want you to attach any uncle tag, I m still young," he joked.

"Sure, as you wish," I smiled.

I felt bad deceiving him, already I loved my mum's family and they deserved the truth. I couldn't hide it…I knew Seth was having a baby and he was excited but he had to know about mom.

"Um…I need to tell you something hard," I said softly, I looked at Gran for support. She nodded and squeezed my arm.

"What is it?" he asked all the joking vanishing. "You are Leah's daughter right? You even sound like her? Is this some joke?" he asked worried.

"I m her daughter, I m here in La Push, but she isn't," I told him.

"Oh…its okay, we will drag her back here," he said sounding relieved. Oh god! It was so hard to break something over the phone.

I didn't say anything, I was crying again. "Adriana?" he called.

"Umm huh," I choked.

"Hey…what's wrong?"

"Umm…Mom isn't alive, she died few weeks back," I calmed myself down.

"What? Leah…she is dead? Our Leah?" he asked.

"Yes, no one knows it here, just me, Gran and you, don't tell it to Sam or anyone here, please," I requested.

"That's why you came," he sounded dazed.

"Yeah…" I nodded hiccupping.

"I wish I was there honey, I promise I will back as soon as possible," he told me.

"Thanks Seth," I felt great now.

"Your always welcome, um…I will talk to you later okay, bye, love you," his voice changed toward the end…became emotional.

"Bye…love you too," I whispered.

And then he hung up.

I never knew the boon of having a family, but here with Gran I knew what being with family felt like, and I just wished Mom was here too…that loss would always be a pain in my heart. Nothing would ever take that away…I would miss her forever.

It was evening very soon, Gran's husband-Charlie Swan, came home, he was happy to see me, but he seemed like a reserved kind of person; later both Gran and Charlie dropped me at Sam's place. They stayed there for a while, Sam and Charlie talked and Gran talked to Emily for a while and then came to my room where I showed her mom and my pictures.

Before leaving Gran hugged me tightly and told me to come and visit her often, I agreed and then they left. Sighing I went back to my room and sat on the bed going to through the pictures, I was looking at mom and me at Disney Land, she had taken me there on my 10th birthday, Sam entered. I closed the album involuntarily.

"Hey, how was your day?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, it was pretty much fun," I told him.

"Okay, what are these?" he asked sitting at the end of the bed.

"That's our album, mom and mine," I said nervously.

"May I see?" he asked.

"Sure," I nodded feeling nervous still. He sat by me, and I opened the album again, the first picture was of me in the hospital wrapped in a clean white cloth, I was smiling. Sam stared at it for a while; there was some expression on his face which I couldn't point out. And then next was mom holding me. The pictures were arranged as I grew up, me first crawling, walking, sketching, my first day at school, school trip, going out with mom and Carol, a few sleep-overs, and then my first high school dance, and the rest with my high school friends, and all my outings with mom. As he saw each picture, I pointed out the names and told him about my friends and that particular event.

I watched Sam as he went through these pictures, he looked overwhelmed, "these are beautiful," he said putting down the album.

I just smiled. "I wish I was there with you," he said with a sad smile.

This caught me off-guard; I stiffened due to surprise, "Yeah?" I found myself asking.

"Yes," he confirmed.

"I always wished too," I told him and look down, my eyes were glistening with tears.

"Well, I m here," he gave me a one armed hug.

"Yeah, you're here," I agreed but I didn't know how long that will last.

**Hello everybody! **

**I don't know but I m feeling quite nervous about this chapter, umm…I guess I m worried whether my writing has been fine or lacked or overdone in something. **

**Well, I hope you liked the chapter…leave me your feedback! I always love to hear from you…!**

**Xoxo**

**PS: with the last update I put up a new story called Surrender…please check that out? (You will find it on my page) Thanks!**

**Note: Oh my god! A thousand years is like my favorite song now! It just fits Edward and Bella…I have never felt so close and touched by any song as I feel each time after listening to it. And the video! I almost faint every time I look at it! Everything is so perfect! I can't doubt Edward and Bella's love for each other after this. They are made for each other and the lyrics of the songs just scream that! Ah! I m in love again! Sigh! Cant wait for Breaking Dawn…I m dying here!**


	13. Need to know

**Chapter 12: Need to know.**

Adriana's POV:

I woke up to find the same cold weather, I wanted to soak in the sun but it was drizzling! I lay on the bed remembering everything that happened yesterday, I had met Gran and had fun with her too and while Sam was going through the pictures last night I had felt great. It felt like I had finally made a connection with my father. Not letting my mood go down because of the weather I took a warm shower and dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt and dried my hair at a low setting. I walked out with slightly damp hair over my shoulders.

"Good morning," I greeted everyone-Sam and Emily.

"Good morning," both of them said together.

I got myself a bowl and added milk and cereal to it and started having it.

"What plans for today?" Sam asked me.

"I don't know, I mean I don't have anything to do in particular," I shrugged.

"Okay," he nodded.

Someone knocked at the door, "I will get it," I said and walked lazily to open the door.

It was Darren…he was looking incredibly handsome, his hair was slightly wet because of the rain and it added to make him even more attractive. Whoa…I need to relax!

"Hi Darren," I smiled.

"Hello Adriana," he smiled too. I moved aside to let him in; he was probably here to see Alex, this thought made me feel a bit down.

"Alex's upstairs," I told him.

"No, I actually came to see you, ask you something," he said shyly.

"Oh, okay," I blushed.

"I-"

"Darren! What are you doing here?" Sam interrupted him. I turned and gave him a 'what-are-you-doing? look.

"I mean you don't usually come here in the morning's right," he corrected himself. I rolled my eyes.

"You were saying something," I helped him.

"Yeah, I was…" he agreed, he sounded so nervous!

"And that is?" I encouraged him.

He looked at Sam once and swallowed, I looked at Sam once, he sighed and left the room, "Okay, wouldyouliketogoonadatewithme?" he said in the fastest fast-forward mode.

"Er, sorry what?" I asked.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" he asked, this time in a smaller voice but I could make out what he was saying.

"Sure," I agreed blushing even more.

"Okay, I will pick you up at six?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I will see you then," I agreed.

"Okay, bye!" he was beaming.

"Bye!" I called back and watched him walk back to his car and waved him off.

Feeling extremely happy I walked back to the kitchen to complete my breakfast, I was actually very much full; my stomach was filled with butterflies. Sam was seated there with a stern expression.

"Why didn't you ask me first?" he asked.

"Sorry what?" I stared at him in disbelief.

"You agreed to go on a date with him," he stated.

"What is your problem?" I asked astonished.

"Sam!" Emily looked at him. She probably understood.

"I mean you could have other work to do right," he amended.

"No, I didn't have any work to do today, and I will go on dates with whomever I want and whenever I want…its my chice!" I was feeling angry now! Very angry.

"Look, I needed to know," his words didn't make any sense.

"Needed to know what?" I demanded.

He didn't say anything.

"You know what? I don't really see why we are arguing on this, it's just stupid!" I grabbed my bowl and washed in furiously in the sink and went into my room and banged the door.

I sat there taking deep breaths. Mom would never do this! Come-on! He didn't even know me properly and I was sixteen for crying out loud! He didn't say anything to Alex! Alex was such a player, I guess he just wanted to have some control on one of his kids but still!

The door opened and Sam walked in, I glared at him, I seriously don't know from where this anger was coming, I had never been so angry in my whole life.

"I m sorry," he said. I looked away childishly.

"I know, I shouldn't have said that, it was really stupid of me, you're right," he said. "Adriana, please listen to me," he requested.

I looked at him, he sat on the bed.

"Look, I never knew I had a daughter before, and I don't know how to be a proper father to you, I need some practice, and I love you and feel very protective, I just didn't like the fact that Darren imp- I mean…you know," he hesitated in the end.

"Okay," I nodded confused.

"I m really sorry, I m just new to this but I promise I will behave and be supportive," he concluded.

"You will?" I asked raising my eye brow.

"Yes I will," he agreed.

"Okay, sorry for throwing such a fit," I apologised too.

"My fault entirely, I just didn't know how to handle it, but I would have been surprised if you wouldn't have been angry," he chuckled.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Come-on, Leah's anger didn't miss you," he chuckled.

"Ha! No way! I have never seen mom like that," I snorted.

"Trust me Ade," he laughed and went out.

"Yeah sure," I said sarcastically.

But now I was feeling excited again, it was just 8 am now and Darren would be here at 6 pm. Emily and Sam left for work, I sat down watching TV, Alex came down had his breakfast and left without much talk, he had a grim expression on his face…I didn't really bother to ask why.

I decided to go to the beach, I changed from my sweatpants into old jeans and put on a raincoat, it was pouring down hard. I vaguely remembered the route to the beach, using the spare key I locked the door and headed out.

It was somewhat peaceful walking down by myself, I took a deep breathe, I felt free yet chained…yeah it is pretty weird but that's what I felt now. I walked into the parking lot of the beach, due to the rain there weren't many people. The ocean was in vigorous motion today, the rain had turned into just a drizzle now, after a while I walked further down the beach to find the place where mom and I had had a talk in my 'dream'. I found that place, it was pretty isolated, and I could see the forest beginning a little deeper.

I sat down, and clutched myself harder. "Mom…" I whispered. I didn't know how long I sat there, but I just did…clutching myself hard, trying not to feel alone. Remembering her with me…

"Adriana?" I looked up startled, it was Derek, and he was wearing just cut-off jeans. He was dripping wet.

"How did you come here?" I asked in surprise, I hadn't heard anyone walk, and it looked like he had come from the forest.

"My shift as wolf just got over," he smiled half-way and held out his hand.

"Oh, okay," I took his hand not really understanding.

His hand was really warm! Like hot! I let go off it at once and fell back on the sand. He started laughing.

"Not funny!" I said dusting the wet sand as well as possible.

"It was," he chuckled.

"Why is your hand so warm?" I asked curiously, even Sam's was.

"It's a wolf thing…we um run at very high temperatures," he said in a high-mighty voice.

"Right," I nodded. I didn't realise I was shivering until Derek put his arm around me, I moved away involuntarily.

"Look, I would have given you my jacket or anything but right now I don't have it and your shivering like crazy!" he explained.

"Okay," I sighed and stood by him, he put his arm around once more, even though he was dripping wet I felt very comfortable, I snuggled closer trying to warm myself up.

"Darren is not going to be happy about it though," he smirked after I moved away again warming myself a bit.

"Huh what?" I asked rubbing my palms.

"He asked you on a date right," he simply stated.

"How did you know that?" I asked him.

"Well, I heard him think," he shrugged.

"Think? Yeah right," I snorted.

"Yeah…we kinda hear thoughts while we are wolves, and when Darren was out for patrolling, trust me it was all about him asking you out," he laughed.

I blushed deep red.

"And Alex just found out," he continued.

"Found what?" I asked.

"That Darren im- I mean asked you out," he looked away.

"Ok, so?" I asked.

"He doesn't like it, Darren and he are best friends, and now he's really angry with Darren," I felt like he wanted to say something else but didn't.

"That's so kiddish, and anyway, its just a _date_…I don't know whether it will turn into anything serious" I realised that I hoped the exact opposite.

He mumbled something…too low for me to hear.

"You said something?" I asked.

"No, how did you get here?" he asked changing the subject.

"Walk," I said.

"Oh," he nodded.

"So what's the time?" I asked.

"Ha! You think I will carry a watch too?" he laughed.

"Yeah…?" I sounded unsure.

"Yeah, you don't know," he said.

"You wont explain?" I asked.

"Nope," he shook his head.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, it's too embarrassing," he rolled his eyes.

"Okay," I dragged the work.

Talking and joking we reached the road and started walking to my present place, I saw that Sam's truck was already there, Derek seemed totally at home and he walked in without any discomfort.

"I didn't even ask you to come," I joked.

"Ha, we do this all the time, we live more here than at our own place," he winked.

"Yeah, I can make that out," I giggled.

I removed my raincoat and hung it, and walk in with Derek following.

"Hey Sam," he greeted him and plopped down on the chair.

"Hi Derek," he said and continued with his food.

I got both Derek and my plates, and we started eating, the amount of food that Sam and he ate just amused and shocked me. It was hard to not stop looking.

"Wolf diet," Derek said after he caught me looking at his plate again.

"Clearly," I agreed, and Sam laughed.

After eating I washed up the dishes while Derek stood and dried the plates, we joked the whole time…and after that I went in my room to get ready. Derek joined Sam in the living room. I checked out the time, Oh my god! 5.10! I had to get ready soon!

I washed myself up, moisturised my arms and legs, added make up and went to decide for an outfit. I had almost emptied whole of my closet but yet couldn't find a perfect top! I was panicking…I couldn't go on a date in just sweats and tank-top! No! Just when I was about to give up I came across a top which I hadn't worn even once. It was a floral print sleeveless top, I sighed in relief! This was just perfect! With it I decided to wear skinny jeans and brown boots. I put on the clothes and set my hair, straitening it.

I got my leather bag and put my wallet, basic make-up and went out. There were still couple of minutes left for six.

"You look nice," Sam said with a smile.

"Thanks," I said smiled happy to see that he was keeping his cool.

"Yeah, Darren's gonna go out of his mind and-" he didn't complete the sentence because of the look from Sam. I giggled at the change in his expression-huge grin to an expression of a person attending a funeral.

There was a knock on the door, my heart raced; I walked to open it…and there he stood looking as handsome as ever. His hair perfectly gelled, his eyes shining brightly and his lips forming a smile.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi…" I said blushing.

"Ahem…" I knew it was Sam.

"Hello Sam," Darren said nervously.

"Hello Darren," he replied with formality.

"Just came to tell you don't be late," he added.

"Okay," he nodded.

"Alright kids, have fun," Sam said grimly.

"Sure…bye," I said and stepped out.

I could hear Derek laughing…with gritted teeth I walked out with Darren following me.

Once we got in the car everything was forgotten, I was feeling very hollow again.

"You look beautiful," Darren said with a smile. All the nervousness seemed to vanish at his simple words.

"Thanks," I blushed.

I looked at his clothes for the first time, he was wearing black jeans and checked red shirt, and on his left hand were a couple bands.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise," he said.

After couple of minutes we got comfortable with each other, rather I got comfortable with him and started talking normally…but my heart raced at his every smile. Even just hearing his voice was wonderful.

We didn't seem to drive out of town so this got me really curious. As far as I knew there were no restaurants in La Push, but again I didn't really know whether it was a dinner date. Instead we were moving on toward an isolated place but it was well lit by the moon. He stopped the car in the corner.

"Where are we?" I asked curiously.

"I usually come here when I want to be alone, just by myself," he explained.

I smiled and looked around, he had gotten down and was already opening my door, and I got down and looked around. This place was indeed beautiful, there were rocks around and further down the woods. And I could hear the constant moving of the waves; we were high above the ocean.

"Wait here," he smiled and moved on the other side of the car.

I stood there waiting patiently and looking at the sky…the moon shone brightly and the stars were visible too.

"Ready?" Darren asked startling me, "sorry," he smiled crookedly.

"Yeah ready," I nodded excited.

He held out his hand, I took it; electricity passed through me under his touch. We went across the rocks and there he had set up a blanket and picnic basket on it. The setting was simply beautiful, there were few flowers around the place, it had a dreamy quality.

"It's really beautiful here," I whispered not wanting to disrupt the peace.

"Come-on," he said and we sat on the blanket.

He told me that he had made the whole dinner himself, I felt elated. No guy had ever taken me on a date as beautiful as this, no that I had been on many dates. While eating Darren told me everything about wolves, how they could hear each other's thoughts and how they had fought vampires! This all seemed so fascinating, he told me about my Seth's vampire friends. After that he asked me many questions and I willing answered.

We had finished eating, it had gotten cooler, Darren looked stunning, we were leaning very close to each other, though I didn't have much experience I knew what was coming…a kiss.

"I really like you," he said stroking my cheek staring at my eyes.

"I like you too," I whispered, like was an understatement, what I felt for Darren was more than like…his warm hand cupped my cheek, I felt like my heart would jump out of my chest. I leaned closer staring at his lips.

"I have to tell something," he breathed.

"What?" I looked at his eyes, I could feel the tension.

He looked at me not in an undecided manner…his eyes were determined.

"Come on," I whispered curious to know what was on his mind.

"I…uh…imprinted on you." He whispered.

**A/N: Sorry, completely lost the track of time! Anyway…so…what do u guys think of this chapter?**

**Any predictions?**


	14. Shattered

**Okay, before you start reading the chapter I wanted to clear some stuff, few of the readers think that Leah being mistreated by Sam and others is not given much importance but that's not really true, at least in my point of view. I do hate it that Leah was treated that way, that is the reason I wrote this fan fiction…I know it looks like Adriana is all forgiving and all. But she is trying to let the prejudice aside and try to know her dad. That's all. **

**Okay, sorry for the heavy talk. =) Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 13: Shattered.**

Adriana's POV:

What did he just say?

"I m sorry what?" staring in his eyes with desperateness.

"I-I imprinted on you," he repeated.

"No," I whispered and moved back, away from him. I thought he liked me, the real me…and it was all because he imprinted on me! He likes me only because of some stupid ritual kind of thing.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"You don't like me," I stated shaking my head.

"I do…more than you know!" he exclaimed.

"No, you don't," I felt exasperated.

"But I imprinted on you," he whispered.

"That's the thing! You imprinted, how you can just fall in love in a crazy way without knowing me at all?" I knew my words hurt him but I was trying to explain to him.

"It's the way we come to know about our other half," he explained in despair.

"I don't believe it's true," I said sternly and hugged myself.

"Look, the first time I saw you, I looked in your eyes, and I knew you are the one-" he started.

"No, I hate this imprint stuff! I cannot bear it!" my eyes were glistening with tears.

"But Adr-" I cut him short.

"I don't want you to fall in love with me because of this! It's stupid," I choked.

"I love you," he whispered.

"No, you think you do, but you don't and you're not," I said bitterly.

"Why?" he asked, his voice shook with emotion.

"Because of what happened to my mom, Leah…" I swallowed.

"I don't understand…" he muttered.

"My father, he left my mum, because he imprinted on Emily! They were together for so long, but he just broke everything with just one look at Emily…" I explained…my voice trembled. It looked like he wanted to reach out to me but he didn't…and I was glad he didn't.

"And I hate it…I hate that he left her, I hate it because I couldn't live my life with a complete family! And I hate it that he lived happily with her! And if this hadn't had happened today Mom would have been a-" I stopped at the right time shocked at my burst out. I was shocked because I had almost told that Mom was dead…a cold shiver passed down my spine.

I looked at Darren, I felt sad; he was staring at me with the most hurt expression that shattered my heart to pieces…but I had to do this. I didn't believe in this type of love. To me, imprinting meant nothing but _forceful love_.

"I m sorry I took this out on you," I whispered afraid of what would come next. My anger and pain was at and because of my father…not Darren. I liked Darren…a lot, but I was not going to accept the love that broke my mom's world.

"Darren, please I m sorry," I moved a little closer and held his hand. He shivered at my touch.

"I m sorry," I repeated in a whisper.

"I-I m too," he whispered.

"Please understand…I really like you but I think your liking towards me is forced," he flinched at my last word and his faced twisted in pain.

He was silent, and I was silent. I didn't have any words to comfort him. Any word that left my mouth now would just break him more.

"I m sorry that you're under that impression," he finally said.

I looked at him surprised. He really believed that he loved me…I realised. But Imprinting was just plain stupid!

"I just want to be friends," I forced these words out.

"As you wish…but just so that you know, my love for you is real, you're my soul-mate, and I will wait for you forever…I will always be there for you, even if its just friendship that you want, you will be the most important person to me, I will be your friend," he said huskily. At his words I wanted to hug and kiss him but my love for my dead mother was more…I couldn't betray her.

"Thanks," I found myself saying.

His eyes burned with intensity…I looked away. "Take me back please," I requested. He gathered up the stuff, I wanted to help but he said he would manage it himself. I stood at the side watching him. I had just spoilt the date…ruined it. A part of me was obvious to the pain…but there was also a part which told me I had done that right thing.

We drove in silence, seconds stretched into minutes and minutes felt like hours. Finally we reached Sam's place.

"Adriana?" he called as I turned to get out of the car.

"Yes," I looked at him.

"You don't need to feel bad about this, I understand what you're feeling now…I promise, I won't let this be awkward for you," he said with a small smile.

"Thank you," I whispered feeling even more horrible.

I got down from the car, he got down and followed me, I reached the door, Sam opened it at once, and I wished he hadn't come just then.

"Bye Darren," I said in a dead voice and kissed him on the cheek, he deserved that and I wanted to.

"Bye," he whispered with the same smile, but before I turned I caught the expression on his face fall. I looked at Sam once; he looked confused probably by the surprised situation…what did he think we did be doing? Making out? Yeah, maybe he did.

"Adriana?" he called as I walked away. "I want to be alone," I mumbled as I walked off.

Thankfully he didn't follow me. And I walked to my room feeling broken…my heart ached…the pain of loosing mom was back. I locked the door and lay on the bed and finally let the tears fall…again.

Darren's POV:

I watched her walk away…with her every step away from me my heart broke. When she kissed me on my cheek, I never wanted to let go of her. I stared at her for a while and then started walking away. She was my imprint, and I truly did love her, she was obviously under a wrong impression but what she had been through and what she knew I couldn't blame her. She had watched her mother hurt over for years and I couldn't just expect her to throw away everything and come to me. But still…a small part of me hoped.

I had never expected that my first date with my imprint would end this way, I loved her! I needed her…but she didn't believe any of this.

"Hey Darren!" Sam jogged up to join me.

I just stared at him blankly.

"What happened?" he asked. What should I say? That my imprint just rejected my love? It _was_ true but.

"Did you hurt her?" he asked hesitantly.

"You think I would?" I almost shouted.

"No, of course not; both of you seem so off, I want to know what happened," he said kindly.

"I told her that I imprinted on her," I whispered and held the car door for support.

"What-what did she say?" he asked, but I knew that he had guessed what had happened.

"She said she didn't think I was really in love with her," It was hard explaining this to him.

"What?" now he was confused.

"She thought I loved her not because I really do, she wants to stay just friends," I was explaining badly.

"I didn't get you…" he muttered.

"She doesn't want to accept what ruined her mother's life!" I was on the verge of crying.

"Oh," he ran his hand through his hair.

"Yeah, I will leave," I said and turned.

"Darren, I m sorry that this happened to you, I really I m. It will work out, don't worry," he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Wouldn't you have?" I just shrugged and sat in the car and drove away with a slight nod in Sam's way.

I knew I would be broken, hurt and I would probably stay this way until Adriana accepted me…only if she will I would be okay…I knew it. But on the positive side, she wanted to stay friends at least. This will bring me some happiness or it will be the hardest thing I ever did. I didn't know what it would be.

After going home I looked around the house again…this had been the Clearwaters' place, Seth had allowed me to stay here…I just walked up to the room I didn't use much, it was Leah Clearwater's room, I went in without bothering to switch on the lights. I could see quite well of course…I was a wolf after all, there was the wooden bed, and a wardrobe and few other things, but the room looked empty. I sat down on the floor leaning against the bed…and I couldn't help but breaking down…I had never cried like this.

An imprint's rejection was the hardest thing ever…I wanted _her_…no, I needed _her_...but things weren't going to go my way.

Even in my despair, I felt strangely calm. It felt like a déjà vu. But nothing like this happened to me before…but I cried. A vague thought passed my mind. Years ago, Leah Clearwater must have been the one crying. And I knew how she had felt. It hurt. A lot.

_**Things are hard…will remain hard…you just have to get used to them. Sometimes when you see your loved one go through a huge amount of pain…you tend to hate that thing even though you don't want to…and the past becomes pain in present…**_

**Aw…! I feel so terrible…sigh! Poor Darren! **

**Feedback people? **

**PS: Sorry for the long wait…I have been very busy with studies. **


	15. My Fight

**Chapter 14: It's my fight…I chose it**

Adriana's POV:

I had been staying here for more than a week now, and things had changed entirely since Darren told me that he had imprinted on me. I had come here to find my father…and eventually call him Dad, but it had gotten complicated! Not only had I found my Dad who decided to accept me but also a guy whom I liked but unfortunately he was in love with me only because of some stupid wolf connection! Seriously!

But what I hated the most was that I was head over heels in love with Darren! Everything about him was just so attractive! But I didn't let myself loose control and blurt out that I love him too. I couldn't accept that…I shouldn't.

"Mom…I miss you," I whispered. I had become very familiar with La Push now, I was sitting alone on the rocks, and the ocean waves crashed strongly against them, and sprayed my face slightly.

I had learnt to control my emotions, it was always in the nights while going to bed I cried. I missed her warm hugs.

I sat thinking of what she would have said if she knew Darren and my situation. I had run this idea through my mind thousands of times but I never came up with any answer. I started thinking of other things to distract myself-Emily…I didn't like her. She seemed so different when Sam was around, but when he wasn't she acted different toward me. Double faced, that's what I thought of her. She did provide me food and all but acted like I didn't belong here…like I shouldn't be a part of what was my right! And as far to her son-Alex, he still hated me, and I didn't really care! Derek played up the brotherly role that he could have done if he hadn't be so hateful toward me. I got along with the teenagers here quite well, but Derek was the one who had become my best buddy. And the grown ups, they absolutely considered to be one of them…Jared and Kim were extra special to me…I was sure that's because of Darren.

All in all I didn't regret coming to La Push. Well, sort of.

"Hey…" I looked around startled. It was Darren.

"Hi," I gave him a small nervous smile.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"It's okay…I can't keep up with the wolves 'I-m-way-too-silent-for-you-to-notice' attitude!" I joked.

"Next time I will make some noise," he smiled and sat next to me. Unlike the other 'wolves' Darren was wearing a t-shirt. It was quite transparent and I could trace his muscles and abs. Well, at least he was wearing one.

He noticed me watching him; I looked away blushing.

"How come you're here?" he asked.

"I like coming here…I end up thinking stuff," I said indifferently.

"May I know what?" he asked.

"Umm…I was thinking about how much things have changed since I came here," I just said it without thinking and then started wondering if I had hurt him or anything.

"Hmm…" was all his said. I couldn't read the blank expression on his face.

We didn't speak for a while.

"What are you thinking?" I asked unable to bear the awkward silence. This was how things had been with him and me recently…whenever he came to hang out with Alex he would glance at me frequently but not say much…of course Alex had been way too happy that we weren't together. And that made the situation worse.

"I was thinking about the waves," he looked at me, and the intensity with which his eyes pierced mine didn't allow me to move.

"What about them?" I managed to say.

"They start off from great distance, building with each step and finally rush toward the end and break…but they always come back," he was whispering and I just stared at him in confusion.

"They never give up…" when he said that I understood what he meant. He was actually talking about himself…and I knew he would never give up on me. And to be honest with myself, I part of me was glad that he wouldn't.

Until I felt my arms tingle I realised that I was holding my breath, I let out a sigh and started breathing heavily. He leaned in closer and placed his hand on my chin. I was still under the spell of his piercing eyes. I never wanted to look away…I wanted him to hold me, I wanted him to kiss me…I wanted to admit my love toward him…my need for him.

But I kept my mouth shut. And then I realised what was happening and I knew I had to stop this.

"Darren…" I whispered and moved back.

He was frozen for a moment and then he moved back too.

"I m sorry…I shouldn't have done that," he said without looking at me.

I didn't say anything, my heart reached out for him. I felt miserable for hurting him like this; I hated myself for doing this to him. He was really sweet and loving, and I really wished that I could tell him everything.

"It's getting dark, you should go home," he said.

"Yeah…I think I should." I muttered and got up.

Darren helped me get down and both of us walked in silence. It had gotten dark and we led our way with the help of the bright moon and twinkling stars. I realised I was shivering when I heard my teeth chattering. I hugged myself. Darren seemed to have noticed that a lot earlier and had a worried expression on his face.

"I wish I had my car here," he groaned hovering over me.

"We are gonna walk home?" neither of us missed the panic in my tone. I was already freezing…I couldn't believe how the temperature had dropped by night fall.

"Unfortunately," he muttered and took of him full sleeved t-shirt. I stopped myself from rolling my eyes…that shirt was way thin and I couldn't see how it would keep me warm from the fierce wind.

He put it over my head and made me wear it, I felt like a kid. A shiver passed down my spine as the warmth of his t-shirt hit me. I rubbed my palms together trying to get some heat.

"Shorts and windy beach aren't a good combination," he said hesitantly. I bit my lip and started feeling self conscious under his gaze. His t-shirt was loosing its warmth, and I was trying hard to warm it back.

"Maybe I should…" Darren watched me with concern.

"Should what?" I mumbled.

Without saying anything he hugged me. I froze…his body was hot! And not just in literal sense. I would have moved back any other time but now I was glad, it felt so good! I moved closer until there no space left between my face and his chest. My heart was beating wildly against my rib cage. I was very conscious of the fact that he was bare-chested. My face lay on his chest and I let him warm his arms around me and rub my back. I inhaled his warm woody homey scent. I wanted more of him.

We stood there in the position for a long while. First reason-I didn't want to be exposed to the cold again. And secondly-I didn't want to get out of his arms. MY heart began to slow, I could hear his too…a steady rhythm.

I sighed…both of us moved back. I couldn't look at his face but I was blushing way over the limits and I knew that the darkness wouldn't hide my flushed face.

"Come-on," he whispered gently and slipped his hand through mine and moved me closer so that I was still in contact with the side of his body.

"But we aren't together…" I said in a small voice. Whatever that happened between me and Darren-even though just a hug…it had been different and very special and I knew it could be compared to a 'first kiss.'

"I know…but you'll freeze," he replied.

I looked up at hearing the change in his voice, he was smiling and I knew he knew it. And I also knew, that he liked whatever that had just happened.

Again I wished I could change things. I didn't want them to be this way…but this was what I had chosen and I had decided to live with this.

"Okay," I said. And we continued to walk side by side…still very close.

I wanted to enjoy being with Darren…wanted to enjoy the feel of him…wanted to enjoy the way he was making me react…wanted to watch his cute smile. But every time I tried, a small voice reminded me, 'that I have to live by what I have chosen, and I have to fight against what I really want to do and feel.' And I knew this is what I will be doing.

We reached home, Sam opened the door before we could knock he looked more than worried. Okay! This has so got to stop…!

"Thank god you're okay!" he said and pulled me into a surprised hug.

"Oh…yeah I m," confusion lingered in every word of mine.

"Thanks Darren," he said.

"It's not a problem," Darren muttered.

"Really what's happening? I m just late a few minutes, nothing wrong," I rolled my eyes. Sam was acting like I had been lost and found.

"There is a huge storm building up and its going to hit the town soon, I was afraid something had happened," he explained.

"Oh…" was all I could say. This sudden concern had shaken me up.

"If you hadn't come home I was going to search for you soon," he said.

"I m okay," I mumbled.

"I will leave then," Darren said.

"No, the storm!" I held his arm.

"I m wolf, it wont hurt me," he placed his extra warm hand on my cheek and smiled.

"Oh…okay," I still wasn't convinced. Wolf or no wolf I didn't want him lingering in the woods in this storm.

He smiled even wider as if he knew what I was thinking.

"Go straight home and call me," I ordered.

"Yes ma'am," he chuckled and saluted and nodded to Sam and took leave.

As we walked in Sam said hesitatingly, "I m really glad you're safe…I was so worried."

"I m really fine," I smiled at him.

"Okay," we walked in; Emily was sitting on the couch with a grim expression.

"Is that your shirt?" she asked sharply. Sam gave her a look.

"Oh! It's Darren's, he gave it to me because I was feeling very cold," I blushed.

"I didn't know you two were getting along well," she said in the same voice cold voice.

"We're good friends," I muttered getting angry.

She didn't answer, I walked to my room. But I also caught Sam saying, "What was that?"

"No worried about Alex are you?" she in turn asked.

"Em…he's a wolf, he knows how to take care of himself," Sam said in a care-free voice.

"Apparently not!" she spat.

I closed the door with a not in my stomach…things certainly weren't as simple as they used to be. And I knew that they could get worse…this was just the beginning.

**A/N: So…did you like a little Adriana and Darren action? Oh gosh! I love the couple! Your thoughts please! =)**

**PS: I might not be around to wish you guys on 31st night…1st Jan…so Happy New Year! May we all have a wonderful joy and success filled amazing year! Love you all…thanks for reading my fan fictions and encouraging me to write more! Xoxo.**


	16. End's beginning

**Chapter 15: Beginning of an end.**

Adriana's POV: 

I couldn't stop thinking about Darren; I wished mom was here to help me. Last night when he had called to tell that he had reached home safely I had felt so relieved! And his voice had just made my heart run a marathon! So amused, sweet! Sigh!

There was a knock at my door, "Come in," I said.

"Hey, busy?" Sam asked.

"No, what's up?" I asked.

"Hmm…I was wondering if you want to go out of the town," he said nervously.

"Umm?" I was confused.

"I mean maybe Port Angeles or something and have some bonding time? It's a wonderful place, bet you're bored here," he explained.

"Sure, that would be great!" I smiled widely. At least it would take my mind of some things…well _someone_ to be precise.

"Great, get ready I will wait for you," he smiled.

"Okay," I said and jumped out of bed as he left the room.

I went through my clothes and picked out baggy jeans and a navy blue tank top and put on my denim jacket and left my hair open in layers. I surfed through the money I had and put in my pocket. I would buy something if I found something pretty.

"Let's go?" I asked.

"Sure," he said and got the car keys and headed out.

The morning was pretty warm being summer, I put on radio, and Sam raised his eye brow at the selection of my music but didn't say anything. It didn't take us much long to reach Port Angeles.

"What do we do?" I asked him feeling excited. This was the first time I had come out of the town, and to be honest I had gotten sort of bored. I would have asked Darren to take me but that would give him a wrong idea and I had actually asked Derek, but he seemed to unsure and started avoiding me since then. So going out of the town with my father was the only choice I was left with.

"How about going around the place, and maybe get something for you?" he asked.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah," he smiled.

I 'oohed' and 'aahed' as we walked around, Port Angeles was indeed a beautiful place a little dainty town. I also found myself telling more about my life in Phoenix. Suddenly it didn't seem painful to talk about the stuff I had done with mom. Of course there was a part of me which ached but I also felt glad sharing it with Sam. It felt good telling him, and he listened patiently.

The morning passed with sight seeing itself and soon it was afternoon, "Maybe we should get something to eat now?" Sam suggested.

"Yeah I m starving!" I realised, and was surprised when I saw the time, it was long past 12.

After eating we went to the mall, "Won't you be bored?" I asked, obviously shopping with 'Dad' was supposed to be awkward. That's what girls back in Phoenix thought. I was always used to shop with mom and friends.

"Yeah maybe, but this is the first time right, so don't worry, take all your time," he smiled.

"Aw, thanks!" I smiled and gave him a side hug.

"Trying to fill for all those years I unfortunately missed," he said.

"Hmm…we'll have fun," I smiled.

I hadn't been shopping since I came to La Push or even hung out at a mall. Bringing me here was like letting a monster out loose, Sam said I could buy anything I wanted, not that I would totally make him bankrupt I kept my budget but also got things. The mall was smaller but I didn't mind…I loved shopping! Mom and I had always bonded over shopping…I felt closer to her this way and somehow it felt right with Sam too though he just trailed behind me.

Sam carried the bag behind as I moved from counter to counter, I got myself a sweater, a pullover, two cute t-shirts, and a pair of jeans and boots, and also shorts. Even though it was summer it was pretty cold in the evening which I totally wasn't prepared for. After getting a little make-up stuff and accessories I smiled in satisfaction as Sam paid the bill. He didn't seem to hesitate over the cost after that.

Both of us carried the bags, it had gotten dark. We passed along a shop lit up with bright lights, it at once caught my attention…it was an antique shop. Something in there had caught my eye.

"What?" Sam asked turning around.

"I want to go in there," I said not looking at him.

"Oh, sure?" it was more of a question. Yeah I still didn't get why people were so surprised by my interest in antique stuff.

We entered the shop and I at once went to the hanging there, it reminded me so much of mom, there were stars and hearts, "I want to get this for Grandma," I said.

"That's nice," he said and asked the shop-keeper to pack it up.

"It reminds me of mom," I whispered.

"She'll like it," he smiled.

"I will pay please," I said and got my money out paid the bill and then we left.

I was pretty quiet after that Sam asked me one or two questions and I vaguely answered.

"Maybe we should go to Sue's place? With some food?" he suggested.

"Yeah?" I looked up with interest.

"Yeah, you can give it to her then, I will call her and inform we are coming," he smiled.

"Okay!" I beamed.

"Ah! I left my cell home I guess," he groaned.

We went to a local hotel, ordered some food and Sam informed Grandma from there.

It didn't take much long to get to Forks. Grandma was really happy on our visit, she hugged me and Charlie too smiled widely.

"I got something for you," I told her.

"Really? What is it?" she asked.

"Hope you like it," I bit my lip and gave it to her.

"Oh honey! It's really sweet of you," he hugged me again.

"It reminds me of mom," I told her.

"I love it," she told me.

We set up the table and had dinner; I told animatedly whatever I had got. I was being so childish. Grandma shared a 'look' with Sam. I didn't know what it was…maybe some kinda understanding. We left after dinner, Sam and Charlie spent time watching sports and I helped Grandma cleaning up.

"Good night," I smiled at both of them when we were leaving.

"That was great! I really loved it," I told Sam in the car.

"I m glad," he smiled.

It was a short ride back to La Push, I was glad we were going back, I really needed to sleep. I was very tired! The whole drive I kept yawning.

"I have never seen anyone yawn so many times," Sam chuckled.

"Here I m! Adriana Uley," I joked sleepily.

"You look dead, come on, get in soon," he said and opened the door and got out the bags all by himself.

We entered in, I yawned again. "Go sleep," Sam laughed.

"Sure," I giggled.

"So, finally _home_?" Emily was seated on the couch.

"Hey," I greeted her not wanting to be rude. She ignored me and her eyes narrowed as she looked at Sam and the bags.

"Hey Ems," he smiled at her. "Took Ade for shopping," he told her.

"Okay great! Did you have fun?" she stood up with her hands on her hips. Her voice was cold.

"Yeah," Sam said in confusion.

"You don't remember it do you?" she asked.

"Remember what?" Sam asked. I didn't want to be caught up with their fight but I just couldn't move.

"How can you be like this Sam!" she shouted.

"Calm down! What is it?" he asked.

"Well, apparently, we were supposed to be going out for dinner, I was supposed to meet you in the hotel! I waited there like an idiot and you just didn't show up! I called you like a hundred times but no reply! Busy shopping with your new daughter that you forgot wife," she looked so fierce.

"I m so sorry baby," he dropped the bags and reached out to her.

"Yeah right!" she moved back and glared at me. I winced under her gaze…there was so much hatred in her eyes.

"Emily, I forgot," Sam pleaded.

"Forgot? You have never forgotten anything Sam…" she said rhetorically.

"I m sorry," I couldn't see his face but I knew he was devastated; he sounded like he was in physical pain.

"You know, everything changed since Leah's daughter came here! Everything! You stopped paying attention to _our _son and started thinking the world of your miss perfect daughter! And now, she is all that matters to you doesn't she!" she spat those hateful words.

"You know it's not that way," Sam said with firmness.

"Yeah? Doesn't look like it?" she was crying now.

"Emily, I think we should talk in private." Sam said looking at me.

She didn't reply but went up to her room glaring at me.

Sam sighed in defeat, "I m sorry about that, I will talk to her, she will be okay," he said.

"I don't know," I whispered. Suddenly all that sleep was gone…and I was sure Emily wont be okay. Not with me here.

"Don't worry, you go sleep," he said and grabbed the bags and went to keep them in my room and then left to talk with Emily.

I sat on the bed and hug the picture of mom. Tears rolled down my eyes…I had never meant to steal Sam away from him family. All I wanted was my father…all I wanted was to call him Dad…I finally thought I could call him that. But somehow I had ended up creating a drift between him and his wife…even though I disliked her to the core and she was the reason he left mom, I never meant to break them apart. No, not once did I want to be like her. Do what she did to my mother.

Emily didn't want me in her life…but she put up with me. And now I had finally made her cross her limit of tolerance. "Mom…stay with me please…something's changing," I hugged the picture harder.

**A/N: Hey Amigos! How are you all doing? My preps got over this week! (Yippee) **

**So here we are, with another chapter! =)**

**Well, well, well, we see quite a different character of Emily here, I know it will be probably hard for many to see her this way, but in imprinting people change towards their mate completely! In the Twilight books Emily always had Sam and Leah was the bitter one, so I have tried to imagine how she would feel when she starts thinking Sam is drifting away from her though of course that's not true. But the thing is she has always had Sam's complete attention and now is feeling left apart. **

**Hope you see my point of view. Feedback please! **


	17. Destruction

**A/N: I'm so very very very sorry! I know I'm a horrible person for not updating sooner, but I was going through some really tough weeks! And I would have updated sooner, but I don't have net connection anymore…I updating from a cyber. **

**A little brush up before you read this chapter… Adriana got some bonding time with Sam, he took her to PA and then they spent some time with Charlie and Sue and came back to find a very pissed Emily since Sam had stood her up! **

**Chapter 16: Destruction**

_**I dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore…Anywhere, Evanescence**_

Adriana's POV:

I sat on the bed hugging my knees, I was scared! I wanted someone to come and tell me that everything is going to be okay, I felt like a 5 year old. I was in my room; even though the door was closed I could hear Emily's shouting…thankfully I couldn't make out the words. I knew I didn't want to hear them. I thought about how she had glared at me…until that moment I didn't know she hated me so very much! I cringed.

All of a sudden everything was quiet. I couldn't hear any more shouting. There was an edge in this silence…it was entirely eerie. After a while I heard footsteps and the door opened slowly.

"You're still awake?" Sam asked. I nodded and studied his expression-it was helpless.

"I thought you would be asleep," he said looking down.

"Well, she's not so you better say it Sam," I didn't realise Emily was standing behind him until she spoke.

"I-I…" he stammered.

"Go on honey," she said with sudden gentleness. I couldn't doubt her love for him…she only hated _me_.

"Adriana, I want you to leave," Sam said not looking at me.

"What?" I asked not understanding.

"I don't want you here anymore, I love my family, and it's they who matter more," he looked in my eyes with so much composure that I believed him. They did matter more than me. Of course.

"Oh…" I found myself saying, my eyes had blurred.

"I m sorry, you staying here these past days was really nice, and I had a great time knowing you…but this has to end, you have to leave," he said, I couldn't read his eyes.

Finally the numbness broke. At his last words anger pulsed through me, I wiped my tears away with trembling hands.

"Fine!" I spat and got off the bed. He had done it again…first to my mom and now to me! I was his daughter! I was a part of him and now he was shunning me out of his life as if I was a piece of some trash!

"Look, I will arrange everything for you, you don't have to worry, I will send money regularly and do everything I should, stay here for a couple of days and you can go back to Phoenix then," I couldn't believe what he had just said! He had the nerve to say that?

"I m leaving _now_ and I don't want anything to do with you! Okay? I have lived 16 years of my life without a father and I know how to do that even _now_! Coming here was just a mistake…I thought it would be nice to have a Dad, but apparently I was wrong and I _will_ leave," I shouted and started putting my belongings in my bags.

"Look, don't be like that. I m glad you came here…" he said. I ignored him.

"You don't have to leave now, I will arrange everything!" he said and stopped me from packing holding my hand. Both of us were trembling.

"Let go of my hand!" I ordered with pure anger. Startled he left.

"And didn't you hear what I said? I don't want anything thing to do with you! Keep your money to yourself and your family!" I spat and continued with my packing.

"Don't create a scene, its night any way…you can't go any where," he said shaking his head.

"Oh yeah? Watch me," I said through gritted teeth. Everything was stuffed disorderly in my bags. I hadn't changed into my night clothes, I put on my jacket and got the picture of mom and me and other little stuff left out. Also, I didn't pack a single thing he got for me today.

"It doesn't have to be this way," Sam said defeated.

"It does. You said you didn't want me here anymore! You don't want me to be a part of your life…that's what you told mom didn't you? Well, you're saying it again..! I had started thinking nice of you…started forgiving you for what you did to my mother! But now you know what I think? I was wrong! Mom _never _forgave you…and I too m going to do the same, you want me out of your life, guess what? I don't need you in _mine_." my voice shook with pain.

I moved past through him carrying my luggage.

"Ade…" he called me.

"And one more thing…Sam Uley, you don't deserve to be called Dad!" I said angrily and marched toward the main door.

Emily just stared at me.

"You're such a bitch! Always have been haven't you?" I snorted, her eyes narrowed in order but she didn't reply. She had gotten what she had wanted all along. _Me_ out of _her_ perfect life!

I walked out into the cold night ignoring Sam calling my name. I knew I didn't have anywhere to go. Everything that I had was just left behind by me. The night enclosed me; I felt some reassurance which was very weird. I didn't know where I was walking to…but I just walked.

I realised where I was and stopped. I was near the rocks on the beach, it had started to rain and I was drenched from head to toe. But I didn't really feel cold…I was too numb for that. This was the only place that felt homely. Everything else was a stranger.

I sat on the cold rocks and hugged myself. I felt the hot tears roll down my eyes, and soon I sat there sobbing so hard that I shook. I still couldn't believe what had happened. I wanted my mother! I wanted her to hug me! I wanted her to look after me! I wanted her to tell me she loved me and I didn't need anyone else to make me feel special! I wanted her to tell me that she was my family! I wanted her to tell me that she will never quit loving me! I wanted her to be _alive._

"Mom! I need you so very much," I sobbed. I lay down on the rocks, the rain just poured harder and the night was very dark. I couldn't even close my eyes. It was all coming back again…the feeling of loneliness, the feeling of not having anyone…the feeling of being left…abandoned.

Tears never stopped. I didn't know how long I lay there, and the rain continued.

"Sweet heart…" I heard a husky voice. It seemed too far away. I shivered as warm hands pulled me in a hug.

"Darren…" I whispered and closed my eyes leaning in his warm chest.

"I m here…" he rubbed my back.

"Go away…" I managed to say through my sobs.

"No," he said firmly and lifted me up.

I didn't say anything; I didn't have the strength to.

Even though I was in his arms I shivered the whole time…he opened the passenger door of his car and made me sit there.

"I m wet," I croaked.

"Its fine," he cupped his hand on my cheek.

"I m getting your bags, you stay here," he said and switched on the heater and closed the door and left. I hugged my knees and rubbed my hands together to stop shivering. I didn't know what was happening. I felt incredibly tired, numb and couldn't stop shaking. Maybe it was because of the shock. I didn't know…

I looked up startled as Darren sat in the car. I looked at him for the first time since he came. His eyes were tight around the edges as if he was trying to hold his emotions.

"Are you alright Ade?" he asked, his expression changed, he looked anxious and worried.

"No," I found myself saying.

"I m gonna make it alright," he said.

"Did Sam call you?" I asked, I needed to know…I didn't want any favours from my so called father.

"No…" his voice trailed.

"How did you find me?" I asked with difficulty.

"I don't know…I just knew I had to come here…I just knew," he said confusedly.

"Oh…" I didn't know how else to react.

"Come-on, let's take you home," he said and turned on the car. "Why did you come here anyway? Were you trying to run away or something? What if something had happened to you?" he sounded angry.

But I hardly heard his questions…I was stuck on the first statement of his.

"Home?" I stuttered.

"Yeah…" he looked so worried.

"I don't have a home," I muttered.

"Don't be silly, I m taking you to Sam's place," he said confusedly and gave me a concerned look. Maybe he thought I was going crazy or having a mental breakdown.

"No! Stop!" I shouted understanding his words.

"What?" he turned to me.

"I don't want to ever go back there! I don't want to…" I started sobbing again.

"Don't…don't cry, please…I wont take you there, lets go to my home, okay?" he looked helpless.

"Okay," I wiped my tears through trembling hands.

He put his arm around me, I was shivering so badly.

We didn't speak the whole time; there was some peaceful silence between us. Soon he stopped the car. I snuggled closer to him and his arm tightened around me.

"We're here," he stated after a while and got down.

He came over to my side and took me gently in his arms. I didn't protest, I didn't feel like I could walk.

After we got in, Darren took me straight to a bedroom and put me on the bed wrapping a quilt around me, and then brought in my bags.

"You need to get changed, I will get you some clothes," he said biting his lip. He handed me a couple of towels.

"I have clothes," I whispered looking at the bags. Thank god for them being water proof.

"Oh, you change, I will get you some food," he said and went out closing the door without waiting for my reply.

I stood there for few seconds, and then sighing went to my bags, I wasn't really thinking, I picked out the first thing that felt comfortable. I went to the bathroom with my sweat pants and a tank top and inner wear.

I wiped myself dry and put on my dry clothes; I sneezed twice as I changed. I bundled up the wet clothes and placed them in the corner and went out. I was shivering again! And the minimum clothing wasn't helping me. I sat on the bed hugging myself with the slightly damp quilt.

As I sat there trying to stop my shivering, I heard a knock.

"Come in," I mumbled.

Darren came in with a tray and a bowl, he looked at me disapprovingly. He placed the tray on the table and went towards the wardrobe. He turned to me holding a sweater, I realised I was in _his_ bedroom.

He helped me wear it, buttoning it up faster and then got the bowl and sat across me.

"I made some soup for you," he said and handed it to me.

"I already ate," I told him, it felt like years had passed since I had that dinner with Grandma. Oh. Grandma. I never thought of her, maybe I could stay with her for a few days until I arrange things with Carol. Yeah, I could do that. Some hope.

"It will make you feel better, please have some," he requested.

When I didn't make any move, he sighed and held the spoon in front of me. I swallowed the soup…I couldn't taste it but the hot liquid felt good against my throat.

"Thanks," I mumbled after a few spoons of soup.

"What happened?" he asked, I looked into his eyes…so worried.

My lower jaw trembled and fresh tears started rolling down my eyes. It was getting hard to breathe.

"Shush…just tell me what happened?"

"I…" I hugged him. His warm hands embraced me making me feel protected and loved.

"Tell me when you're ready," he whispered.

After a while my sobs subdued, I moved away from him feeling embarrassed at my outburst. I couldn't look at his face. I loved Darren…and I knew he loved me too, maybe more than I ever could…but it felt like I was taking advantage of his love. Taken him for granted. Taking what I had decided not to.

"Where do I sleep?" I asked. I knew I was hurting him. I hated myself.

"You can sleep here, I'll leave," he choked. I knew exactly what he was thinking, that I didn't trust him…that I didn't love him at all.

I watched his back, he had hunched his shoulders. My heart broke into thousand's of pieces…I needed him. He needed me…but I was rejecting his love. He would probably be the only one who will love me selflessly…forever. But I was destroying my future with him…for past.

Sam's POV: 

She left! My daughter left…it felt like a part of me was lost. And I could do nothing about it.

When she came here I promised myself to keep her happy always…this was also a part of repentance. What I had done to Leah had ruined her whole life, I knew I left her broken beyond repair and she never healed. I always had that pain in my heart…when our daughter came here…I decided to fill those 15 years of her life of my absence.

But now she was gone…I had hurt her. I had done the exact thing that I did to Leah. I chose my imprint instead of my daughter. I had no choice…Emily is my life; I had to obey her every wish. But Adriana was my daughter, and the love I felt for her was very different…very strong. I knew I had done wrong, I had made things go badly…and I knew for sure that my life with Emily would never be the same. I never knew what it was to have a daughter, but when Adriana came into my life…

"Sam, sleep honey," Emily broke my thoughts. I started at her blankly. For the first time her honey sweet voice didn't appeal me…didn't bring peace to me. I felt irritated instead.

I hadn't spoken to her since Ade walked away, I had tried to stop her but she didn't listen. I went out calling for her, but she didn't turn.

I had walked back then straight to my room trying to think of ways to make sure she was safe. I could have easily phased but I didn't want others in my head to despise me at what I had done.

"Sam, sweet heart," Emily placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Go to sleep," I told her and turned away.

I was aware that she was hurt, a part of me was in pain for her but I was worried for my daughter who was out there in deadly rain.

I just prayed and hoped that she would be fine.

I was the worst father ever…Adriana was right…I didn't deserve to be called Dad.

**A/N: Soooo…what do you guys think of it? Was Adriana a little too dramatic in leaving? But come-on we cant blame her, she is _Leah's daughter!_ And it seemed liked the right thing to do, but on the bright side it brought her closer to Darren. Aw...I feel wretched hurting Darren, please don't hate me! But I promise, next chapter things are going to change a lot. Hint hint *more Darren~Adriana* **

**Alrighty, a review? *puppy dog eyes&pout* **


	18. Love and Confessions

**Everyone who reviewed for the previous chapter thank you so much! Many of you guys had reviewed without singing in so I couldn't personally thank them so anyway, thanks so much. Your amazing comments gave me so much to think of and try to make this as detailed as possible.**

**Almost all found Sam a total jerk, I m not going to defend him. It was stupid of him to let Adriana walk into the night, but according to me he was just too vulnerable and sort of lost his mind at the moment? And I cannot believe that people actually dislike Emily here, I don't really have any personal grudge against her character in TS but I thought that she was too weak and sort of a hypocrite to enjoy all the attention while Leah suffered. And to top it all of she asked Leah to be the BRIDE'S MAID! Some sister! **

**As promised, I have more of Adriana and Darren! Aw! **

**So…hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 17: Love and confessions**

Adriana's POV:

I watched him walk away, with his every step my heart ached. I had enough sadness in life and that was because I didn't have any control over them but the situation with Darren couldn't cause me sadness unless I wanted it too…and that was what I was doing.

Ignoring the cold I walked down from the bed, "Darren?" I whispered.

"You need anything?" he asked without turning.

"Yeah, please look at me," I whispered.

He turned, but still wasn't looking at me. I couldn't reach till his shoulders so I settled for his arms. They were incredibly warm and inviting. I wanted to embrace him and stay in his arms forever.

"I m sorry for doing this," I said, sadness in my every word.

"I just can't understand why you don't trust me!" his voice wasn't bitter or angry; it was in pain…extreme pain.

"I want to trust you…I need you," the last part was hardly audible.

"Really?" he asked in shock. As if this was the last thing he ever expected me to say.

"Yes," I mumbled.

"Oh…" Our eyes met, his were bright with hope.

"Will you stay with me?" I asked.

"Of course," he said.

We walked back to the bed; I got in and moved toward the end to make place for him.

"You want me to sleep with you?" he asked astonished. "I mean, sleep next to you?" he amended looking nervous.

"I m cold," I smiled shyly.

"Okay," he chuckled nervously and lay beside me.

His body was warm and I shivered. He put his hand around my shoulders pulling me closer and I leaned against his chest. We leaned back on the bed in a slightly laying down manner.

I lay there for a while trying to compose myself. I was surprised at myself on being so comfortable with a guy. And also I was trying to recollect my thoughts…._deciding_.

"So, what happened? Why did you leave?" he asked.

"Hmm…I-I," I was cut off by his cell ringing.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Yeah? Don't worry, she's with me," he said.

"Of course I will, you don't have to ask for that," he continued.

I sat up and looked at him; I knew he was talking to Sam.

"I don't think she wants to speak to you," he asked me with his eyes.

_No._ I mouthed.

"Alright, bye." He hung up.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"First wanted me to find you, when I told you were already with me he asked me to take care of you," he smiled.

"Oh…" it was all I could say. So lame Sam Uley.

"Tell me why you left," Darren rubbed my arm.

"I-I-" I stuttered.

"Go on," he said softly.

"Sam didn't want me in his family," I spit out the words.

"But you are his family," Darren said confused.

"No! He doesn't want me to be a part of his happy family, he doesn't want me to be with them, he rejected me just like what he did to mom, he abandoned her first and now me!" I was crying again.

"He kicked you out of the house?" Darren asked horrified.

"No…but I couldn't stay there any more, not when-not when he said he doesn't want me…" I hugged myself. He looked helpless, arms stretched out but hesitant.

"He said the same things he told mom! I just hate it! Why did he do it? Is Emily the only one who means everything? I came here to find my father…call him Dad…I wanted a family! I wouldn't have come here if Mom was there with me, I was so very happy with her…but she's gone! I knew had to come here…I wish mom was alive," I was sobbing.

Darren stiffened in the end.

"What do you mean?" he asked shocked.

"Huh?" I stared at him.

"What did you say about Leah?" he whispered.

I froze. "Adriana?" he spoke my name like adults did when they had to make their child accept their mischief.

"Yeah?" I mumbled.

"What did you tell about your mom?" he asked in the same tone.

I just stared at him for a while…I didn't want to hide this anymore! I was done with secrets.

"She's dead," the pain in my heart was as evident as ever.

"What? But I thought-I-" he wasn't able to complete his sentence.

"Car accident…I stayed with Carol, her best friend, but I felt very lost and so lonely! I cried all the time! I wasn't ready to lead a life without her…I love her. I wanted a family, I wanted to feel cared for," I broke down.

Darren hugged me patting me and comforting me.

"Why didn't you tell Sam this?" he asked.

"I-I didn't want him to accept me just because I didn't have any family," I told him the truth.

"Oh honey," he finally pulled me into a hug. Oh my god. Sigh! I didn't want to let go of him ever. I loved Darren. I really loved him. And I needed him as well as want him.

I cried for a while, all those secrets that I had hidden in me were out. And now I felt light…calm almost.

Darren was lying on the bed with his arms around me and I lay on top of him. I knew he wasn't asleep, his thumb moved in concentric circles on my shoulders. Thoughts were running through my mind crazily! I wanted Darren but I didn't want to betray mom but what would she have wanted for me if she were here? I was right now lying on the bed with him, and after telling him everything we were past all the walls that I had built around me. Should I still stay away from him? But it hurt and didn't feel right…at all. I thought about staying with him…accepting his love and confessing that I loved him too. I swallowed, tensed.

"Darren?" I whispered feeling shy.

I was feeling so nervous…when I had been telling him everything I hadn't felt any awkwardness or anything, when he had hugged me I had let him. And now I lay against him…everything thing was quiet. I registered the closeness of us and my heart started thudding ferociously. I could hear the blood pounding in my ears.

"Yeah?" he asked.

I moved up in such a way that he was still lying on the bed and now I could look at his face. Our faces were just inches apart.

Both of us felt the change…he probably could hear the thudding of my heart more than clearly and I saw him get nervous. I even noticed a slight blush under his russet coloured skin. Wow…he was so handsome…so dazzling. I was lost in his warm brown eyes..._lost._

"Y-yeah?" I noticed the trembling in his voice.

I smiled, I wasn't the only one affected by him. He was too by me….and that gave me intense pleasure.

"I was wondering…" I started.

"Hmm…" he said and swallowed nothing.

"And I was thinking about us," I told him.

"About us?" he smiled.

"Yeah…I mean, are we like together?" I asked hesitatingly. I m so stupid! Who asks right away?

"Eh, we didn't decide that but I would like it if we were but if you don't want to-" he started blabbering.

"No stop…I don't understand imprinting, are you forced to love me?" I whispered.

"Uh…oh…no, I don't think that," he sighed.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked frowning moving away.

"Look, I know from what you have seen and been through, you have every right to question what I feel for you. But _Adriana_…what I feel for you is so much more, I m ready to do anything for you!" he explained.

"Exactly, that's _my_ point, would you have even looked at me twice or felt half this way if you were just human and not imprinted on me," I argued.

"I would have found you any way," he stated.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You and I are perfect for each other, you are my soul mate and imprinting on you just made me find you the easy way," he smiled a little.

"You really think that?" I asked hesitantly. With all the questions I was asking him now I shouldn't be feeling like kissing him.

"Yes, I do." he sighed.

"Why?" I mumbled. I didn't know where our discussion was going; I should have just shut my mouth.

"Look, I don't know how to explain it well to you; all I can ask for is time. You are my everything, I want to be yours…and again I'm aware that you don't have the best opinion of what I feel for you, but Adriana, I'm _not_ Sam." I didn't realised I was crying until his warm fingers wiped my cheek.

"You're right, I don't have the best opinion of all this," I mumbled. "I hate it infact!"

He just stared at me without any expression.

"But I…ugh!" I sort of screamed.

"Adriana, calm down. You aren't ready for a relationship with me, so it's alright, take your time until you feel the same as I do…I don't mind being a friend to you," he said.

"But I do love you! Crazily! And all I want to do is kiss you!" I exclaimed.

Silence.

"Really?" a slow smile spread across his lips. I tried not to stare at them.

"Yeah," I sighed. There, I told him how I feel!

"Adriana, do you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked, his eyes shining.

"I think I do," I whispered blushing furiously.

"Wow," he stroked my cheek.

"So…" I leaned close to him staring at his eyes.

"So…" he repeated understanding at once.

Placing his hand around my waist and sitting up slightly he pulled me close to him.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered huskily. His sweet mint breath was inviting.

"You are too…" I mumbled. So much for being inexperienced. Did I mention that my heart was fighting to get out of my chest?

He chuckled.

Unable to wait any longer I kissed his lips. He froze. I felt weird when I didn't get any response from him. Feeling a little hurt I moved back. Maybe he didn't want to or maybe he didn't like it…I couldn't look at him.

But all of a sudden, I wasn't on top of him. He had gently moved me and now I was lying under him. My heart beat increased like before. He chuckled and his eyes were playful. I smiled…he was so cute!

He bent down…I closed my eyes. His lips touched my forehead…my eyelids…my cheek…my nose…my chin…the electricity and spark between us was immense. My hand wound involuntarily around his neck pulling him closer. And then finally his lips touched mine…again.

This was the best feeling…I couldn't get used to it. I wanted him…I loved him so very much. I needed him.

"I love you." I managed to say between the kiss.

"I love you…" he panted kissing back passionately.

It felt so good to touch him, feel his taut muscles and it felt even better when his lips explored me. Never crossing the line but enough to leave me breathless and wanting more. With every passing second I enjoyed more and more.

I didn't know how long this went, but the whole time I didn't want it to end. Darren was someone very special in my life and I had known it all along. But it was tonight that I actually realised it. He was my soul mate…my werewolf. I was content. I had accepted him. and now I realised that _I _had hurt him all along by rejecting him as Sam had done to Mom.

I didn't know whether this was the best night or the worst. I had left my _father's_ place and he had told me that he didn't want me any more…I had been in so much pain. What happened with mom had been repeated with me. And Darren had comforted me. This brought me closer to him…emotionally and mentally.

This was complicated. I should be sad and angry but I wasn't. Maybe it's true when they say that the best comes out of the worst. Weird. Or maybe not. Okay, I didn't know what I was thinking; I couldn't…concentrate…not when he was kissing me in such an intense passionate manner. And I responded with equal passion. Tonight I was going to make up for all the times I should have just kissed him.

**I hope I did justice.**

**Adriana is so confused but who is strong willed enough to not do what she did right? And I had to give you Adriana and Darren…romantically involved! So did you love them? **

**Last chapters reviews were simply amazing guys! I hope I get the same response this time so that I post an awesome drama and romance filled chapter next time. Your reviews gave me so many more ideas and an insight. But unfortunately I wont be able to write for a while because I really have to concentrate on my exams. So the bad news is I wont be posting for the rest of the March, maybe I'll treat you with a nice long chapter on first of April. **

**Thanks and bear with me. **


	19. It's All out

**Hey! I know I said I'll post on 1st April but you wont believe what happened! There's been drama in my life too..! my exams got postponed due to paper leak! And then went on till 5th April. Which also happened to be the day my sister was getting married. I didn't even have time to get ready at home…directly went to the hall and got ready. So please forgive me. **

**I still wont be free until June cause I have my entrance tests in May and then m going out of stations for days. So, as far as I believe I'll be officially free in May..!**

**Anyway, hope you like this chapter. **

**PS: I made very very little change in the previous chapter(nothing too major, I don't many will notice, just one conversation.)**

**Chapter 18: It's all out.**

Darren's POV: 

I watched her sleep in my arms. Last night was such a mixture of everything! Finally she had accepted me…but it was such a sad way. I can't believe Sam had said those words to her. She had cried so much. My heart ached with her every sob! I wanted to hurt Sam for doing this! And what she had told about Leah had shocked me. Leah wasn't alive! Adrianna had no one except her father…but I knew she wouldn't be going back to him and I was going to take care of my imprint.

But last night had also been great…well, in a way. I smiled widely as I thought of it. Kissing Ade was the best feeling ever! Her lips had been so soft…she was so warm, attractive. I didn't want to let her go even once. I replayed everything…

_I wanted to make her pain go away, but something told me that her crying it all out was the best. I held her patiently until her sobs went down and her tears dried. She lay on me, and I rubbed her shoulder gently. _

"_Darren?" she whispered…there was something different in her tone._

_I could feel the change in her, blood rushed up to her neck and cheeks, and her heart was thudding fast. I was curious now. _

"_Yeah?" I asked. _

_She moved up and looked at me, our faces were inches apart. I just stared at her…she was so beautiful! I was suddenly nervous, my heart beat increased too and I just started…just started in her heavenly brown eyes._

"_Y-yeah?" I stammered._

_She smiled…beautiful!_

"_I was wondering…" she started. _

"_And…" I encouraged swallowing. Oh god! I can't believe I was acting so weird. Come-on Darren…don't be so shy._

"_And I was thinking about us," she said. _

"_About us?" I smiled. _

"_Yeah…I mean, are we like together?" she asked hesitatingly. _

"_Eh, we didn't decide that but I kinda thought we were but if you don't want to-" I started blabbering. _

"_No stop…I don't understand imprinting, are you forced to love me?" she whispered. _

"_Uh…oh…no, I don't think that," I sighed. _

"_How can you be so sure?" she asked frowning moving away. _

"_Look, I know from what you have seen and been through, you have every right to question what I feel for you. But Adriana…what I feel for you is so much more, I m ready to do anything for you!" I tried to explain.. _

"_Exactly, that's my point, would you have even looked at me twice or felt half this way if you were just human and not imprinted on me," she disagreed. _

_I thought about it, she did have a point. _

"_I would have found you any way," I stated. _

"_What do you mean?" she asked. _

"_You and I are perfect for each other, you are my soul mate and imprinting on you just made me find you the easy way," yeah, this was true._

"_You really think that?" she asked hesitantly and blushing. I wanted to kiss her. _

"_Yes, I do." I sighed, she wasn't going to want to be my girlfriend. _

"_Why?" she mumbled._

"_Look, I don't know how to explain it well to you; all I can ask for is time. You are my everything, I want to be yours…and again I'm aware that you don't have the best opinion of what I feel for you, but Adriana, I'm not Sam." I didn't realised I was crying until his warm fingers wiped my cheek. _

"_You're right, I don't have the best opinion of all this," she replied. "I hate it infact!" _

_She hates it…she hates me. Oh god!_

"_But I…ugh!" I sort of screamed. _

"_Adriana, calm down. You aren't ready for a relationship with me, so it's alright, take your time until you feel the same as I do…I don't mind being a friend to you," of course I wasn't going to force her.. _

"_But I do love you! Crazily! And all I want to do is kiss you!" she exclaimed. _

_Whoa! What? My mouth dropped…heart literally stopped. _

"_Really?" a slow smile spread across my lips.. _

"_Yeah," she sighed. _

"_Adriana, do you want to be my girlfriend?" I proposed. _

"_I think I do," she whispered. Her blush was driving me crazy! _

"_Wow," I stroked her beautiful cheeks._

"_So…" she leaned close to me staring at my eyes._

"_So…" I repeated looking at her full lips._

_I placed my hand around her waist and pulled her close to me. Very close_

"_You are so beautiful," I whispered._

"_You are too…" she mumbled. _

_I chuckled. _

_Just then her lips touched mine. I froze. Wow…my lips burned under hers. But I didn't do anything in response. What an idiot I m! After few seconds she moved back, I could see she was hurt. My first kiss with her and I had ruined her mood. Great, I thought sarcastically._

_I wasn't going to spoil this! With one quick moment I moved her under me. She started at me wide eyed and her heart beat increased again. I chuckled. Hearing how her body reacted to me was indeed a pleasure. A smile spread across her face. _

_I wasn't going to play anymore…I couldn't wait to kiss her. I bent down, closer…and she closed her eyes. I moved her hair across her face and kissed her forehead…her eyelids…her soft cheek…her cute nose…I hadn't kissed her lips yet, but I felt strangely exhilarated! She put my hand around me and pulled me closer and at that I had to kiss her lips. This time…it was perfect!_

_I enjoyed it…the wolf in me enjoyed it. I kissed her hungrily…and she kissed back with the same passion. _

"_I love you." She said breathlessly between the kiss. _

"_I love you…" I replied continuing to kiss her. _

_We had just kissed and kissed…from her lips I had moved on to her neck…her shoulders. Wow…! This was really something. _

I watched her now, he lay curled up, her expression somewhat calmed. I loved her so much! I could have lain there watching her forever but I wanted to do something special.

I decided to make some breakfast for her, it wasn't very cold but wrapping the quilt around her I got down. I walked down to the kitchen thinking to make something really nice. I didn't have many ingredients so I went for eggs-sunny side up and a glass of warm milk. From what I had learnt hanging out with other guys and their imprints was that the Imprints preferred eating very less…a lot less. Of course.

"Darren?" I heard Adriana call sleepily.

"In the kitchen! Gonna be there soon," I called back.

I decided to fry some sausages too…they were almost done when I heard footsteps.

"Good morning," Adriana said sounding a little less sleepy. Her hair was somewhat in disarray and she was still wearing my shirt buttoned half way through. I tried not to think how it might have been if she didn't have a top within. Get a control dog!

"Good morning," I smiled giving her a peck on lips and going back to the frying shaking all _that _thoughts away.

"Slept well?" she asked yawning.

"The best night I have ever had," I told her smiling genuinely.

She blushed. "Mine too…" she said shyly.

"M glad, so what do you want first? Eggs or sausages?" I asked.

"You made _both_ for breakfast?" she asked emphasizing on both.

"Yeah…wolf thing," I smiled.

She rolled her eyes and picked eggs.

We just spoke normally and she teased me about my appetite.

"I will have to leave now," I told her after breakfast.

"Leave where?" she asked.

"I have to do some patrolling and I will be back in few hours." I replied.

"Oh! What do I do here without you?" she asked sounding sad.

"Well, I kinda thought of it…you know maybe you can arrange your stuff in your mom's old room?" I suggested.

"That's a wonderful idea! I will do that," she said her eyes sparkling.

"Yeah," I smiled glad that she liked it.

I led her to the room, it had always been isolated…it was kinda depressing. But I could see a new hope in it.

"Maybe we can get some paint job done or something first? You just decided what you want where, okay?" I continued.

"No, this is just fine…I don't want to change anything," she whispered.

"As you wish," I squeezed her hand.

I had shifted Adriana's baggage to Leah's old room and had gotten ready to head out. Giving her a quick passionate kiss I headed out promising to come back soon.

The kiss was still in my head after I phased. I didn't observe anyone…so maybe I was early or alone this morning. I ran east thinking only about Ade! My mind had completely taken a turn. I was thinking again of last night…kissing her. Feeling the happiness…I would go back and continue maybe…

It was then I noticed other voices! Some were just shocked and one of them was particularly angry. And by angry I mean _very _angry! His thoughts were already directed to reach me.

_Phase back! And stay where you are! _The alpha ordered. My knees buckled.

_Sam…_was the thought I registered before the wolf in me listened to the Alpha's strict order.

Feeling extremely nervous I waited where I was. Okay…so thinking about making out with Adriana wasn't really a good idea in front of her father. Especially when I was enjoying it so much and her father was Alpha. I should control these thoughts when I m in the wolf form. But how can I when she's on my every thought!

I heard a growl and the whisper in air as Sam transformed back to human.

"Darren!" he growled and held me by my throat and pushed me against the tree making it shudder.

"Sam..." what should I say? I just stared at his anger filled eyes.

I realised we weren't alone here…my dad-Jared, Embry, Paul were also there.

"Sam, calm down," my dad said.

"I was just taking care of her!" I defended myself.

"Taking care or taking advantage?" Sam retorted.

"You know it's not like that," I said feeling disgusted. I would never do that kind of a thing. In fact I hadn't even kissed until she had done first…until I had known that she wanted to do it too.

"Right! I shouldn't have trusted you in first place!" he spat.

"Sam…she is his _imprint!_ You know how this works," Dad said firmly pulling Sam away from me.

"You don't get into this!" Sam shrugged him off.

"He is my Son…and I trust him enough," Jared said not affected by Sam's behaviour.

I felt glad that Dad was by my side.

"Look, I love her…more than anything…anyone. And I know-" I started explaining.

"Yeah, didn't look like when you were sucking her face!" he growled.

Yuck! What the…! Okay, this is so embarrassing!

"I-I-I w-wouldn't have kissed…if s-she didn't kiss me first," I said stammering.

And at that I received a blow in the face.

"Ow! What's wrong with you?" I groaned. He was acting so stupid!

"Come-on! She is my imprint, and we are together! And it's fine if we happen to kiss! You don't have to get all worked up for that! It's not like I have knocked her up or anything!" I was getting angry now.

"You dare not!" he glared at me.

"Sam! Calm down man!" Paul said, he was grinning a little. Must be nice to watch someone angry.

"Yeah, she is his imprint! And he knows, we all know how it is right? We know how the feeling is…and I m sure, Darren is not going to do anything to hurt her." Embry said calmly. He too grinning.

"Yeah," I agreed. At least I wasn't being a jerk like Alex, sleeping around with every girl who is ready to do it. And I wasn't going to pressurise Adriana into anything…she was too young, I might make out with her with quite some passion but that was it, we weren't going to cross lines.

"We know how it feels," Dad patted him.

"She's not even 18! And she's is my daughter…and," he sighed in defeat.

"Yeah? Well, you didn't think of this when you asked her to get out of your life last night!" I spat. How can anyone be such hypocrite!

"I-I didn't, she left…" he was hardly audible.

"And oh it was so difficult for you to stop her right?" I asked raising my eye-brow. Here he was acting all so protective and last night he had just let her go.

"I had to…" he whispered.

"Right…and _you chose your imprint over her_," I stated. He was giving me all talks over here and he himself had chosen his imprint over his daughter.

"I-I-I…" he stammered.

"You know when she came here, she wanted to know you, she wanted you to accept her as she is and I m sure, and I know that she didn't expect that you would send her out of your life the same way you had as Leah," I said bitterly. Adriana might not tell him this but someone had to let him know what it is.

He just stared not saying anything.

"She can go back to Phoenix, back to Leah…I will provide everything for her," he said finally as if lost in daze.

Was he kidding?

"Go back to Leah? Yeah, sure…she'll have to die for that," I said with pain in my heart.

"What?" it wasn't just Sam who asked this.

"The only reason she wanted to know you…have you as her family was because Leah is dead." I stated breathing heavily.

"No," Sam was on his knees…shocked beyond anything.

"Why didn't she tell this?" Embry asked horrified.

"Because she didn't want Sam to accept her just out of pity and that she didn't have any where else to go," I shrugged.

"Oh god!" Sam mumbled and just moved away.

"Darren?" he called before walking off completely. _"Take care of her…I love her more than she knows, and I m sorry I had to choose…just look after her." _He choked and went deeper in the woods.

**So, what do you guys thing? **

**I sort of like this chapter a lot. Its awesome to see the girlfriend's dad and boyfriend relationship. =P**

**Leave me your amazing thoughts! =D 3**


	20. Once lost forever gone

**Chapter 19: Once lost…forever gone.**

Adriana's POV:

As soon as Darren left I went to mom's room…well, mine now. Even though it was the first time I was here I could see everything here was a part of her. It gave me a homey feeling. It looked like this room hadn't been touched in years; everything was covered with white sheets which in turn were covered with dust.

I went over them and lifted them off. Everything was faded; I pulled off the bed covers and put every cloth in the wash. Dusting the cupboards, and cleaning up the place I went and put everything in the wash. And then opened my bags and started arranging everything in its proper place! I was feeling so excited. It felt so good to be in a place that mom had grown. I had never felt as connected to her now as I was feeling now since her death.

I was halfway through the cleaning when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I screamed startled.

"It's me, it's me," Darren put his hands up.

"God! Darren! You scared me to death!" I was trembling in shock.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you," he smiled.

"You walk so silently, don't make even a little bit of noise, how can you not except me to be scared?" I said sarcastically. Heart beat still high, changing for a different reason.

"Hey…I m so sorry," he kissed my cheek.

"It's okay, I m glad you're back," I whispered and wound my arms around his neck reaching for a kiss.

"I want to talk to you," he said not looking at me.

"About?" I asked.

"Nothing much…come on let's go down," he held my hand and we started walking downstairs.

"Did you eat something?" he asked stalling of course.

"No, not yet," I said.

He pulled me to the couch, we sat close to each other. 

"What happened to you chin?" I asked studying his face. The bruise looked weeks old, but it hadn't been there in the morning.

"Nothing," he shrugged looking away.

"Darren, tell me," I demanded.

"Er…Sam punched me," he said biting his lip.

"What? Why?" I asked horrified examining his chin.

He looked at me sheepishly. "Darren?"

"Ah…I was thinking something that I _shouldn't_ have been," he was actually blushing. Okay?

"Thinking what exactly?" I asked curiously. I couldn't imagine something that could have earned him a punch! Darren was just perfect!

"About _you_," he dragged.

"What about me?" I asked raising my eye brows.

He didn't say anything. "Darren…come-on!" I groaned.

"Okay…I was thinking about you…I mean, what kind of happened last night, I was thinking about how much I _liked _kissing you…but I guess Sam didn't like to hear that about his daughter; he got very angry." He chuckled nervously.

Ohkay! Now it was my turn to blush. Sam knew? Jeez! That's so creepy!

"Wow…that's crazy!" my face, my neck felt hot. Crazy hot.

"Yeah…crazy is the word!" he chuckled again.

"And you wanted to tell me this Darren McKay?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"No, I wasn't going to tell this actually," he winked.

"Okay, so what did you want to tell?" I asked.

"I think you will be angry," he whispered.

"Darren, just get to the point," I said after waiting for a minute.

"Okay, I was angry at Sam too…we kind of had an argument, and I told him about Leah…" he said softly.

"Oh…" at least I wont have to deal with that.

"I m sorry, I didn't mean to, it should have been you but I don't-" he was scared that I would be angry.

"No, it's fine! Sam had to be told about it…I mean, it's no use now, keeping it to myself. Good you told him," I whispered.

"Yeah I guess," Darren hugged me.

I stayed there…feeling comforted.

"How did he take it?" I asked. Part of me was scared, what if Sam hadn't cared at all? What if Mom being dead meant nothing to him! What if-

"He was shocked, he didn't expect this at all…he looked very _sad_," Darren's reply stopped the flow of my thoughts.

"Really?" I asked surprised. This was so not what I was expecting.

"Yeah…he just forgot everything," he stroked my hair.

"Wow…" I muttered.

"What are you thinking?" he asked after few moments of silence.

"I don't know…just nothing and everything at the same time," I mumbled.

"I guess I should get back to cleaning up," I sighed moving away.

"Let's do it together," Darren smiled.

We walked upstairs; it was really fun this time. Darren put on some music, and we worked together dancing at times. We laughed, teased each other. By evening everything was done. The room looked brand new! The bed was covered with a purple coloured bed sheet with violet circles and the desk now had my photo frames and few other things. And the closet was filled with my clothes. And now everything felt perfect…everything felt complete.

"This room is peaceful," Darren said squeezing my hand as we looked around.

"Yeah I know," I agreed.

"And _now_..." Darren turned to me his eyes shining.

He came closer placing his hand on my waist, "_Now we need to get something to eat,"_ I giggled and ran downstairs. I reached down and was just about to turn.

"The wolf's faster than the human!" Darren laughed and carried me over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" I screamed laughing.

"Sure…" he put me on the couch and sort of lay over me.

"I m hungry," I muttered.

"We'll order pizza," he said without looking away. He reached for the cell phone and ordered pizza and some soda.

We just stared at each other inches away, Darren came closer and kiss my lips gently…it was just perfect. Simply perfect. And it felt like the first time all over again. My hands lay limply on his chest, his was very muscular…The kissing and touching went on for a long while and would have gone on if the knock or rather a bang hadn't interrupted.

"I guess I have to get that," Darren whispered in my ear and then kissed my neck.

"I guess…" I replied breathlessly.

Finally both of us moved away, it had gotten dark, there was only dim light. While Darren turned toward the door I switched on the lights and walked in the kitchen.

In the glass I looked at my reflection, I was completely…Wow! My eyes were bright, I was blushing crazily and my lips were puffed. And my hair, well let's not even talk about it! It was so tangled. Straightening my top I waited for Darren feeling shy again.

This new me was not _me_! I mean, I had never kissed a guy before but with Darren it was so different…so mature. Maybe it was all happening because I was _living_ with him. I m just sixteen! And I m living with a guy! Would mom have allowed me? But Darren isn't just some guy…he is special, very special. I love him and he loves me too. But _still! _That didn't mean I start living with him! Maybe I should speak to Grandma about it. Yeah definitely! And I will have to tell Carol also, she's going to be so furious with Sam.

"Earth to Ade!" he stood putting his hands around my waist.

He bent to kiss but I moved, he looked hurt at first, but then disguised his expression.

"I m sorry," I muttered.

"What happened?" he asked curiously.

"Isn't this all going _fast_? I mean…like I m not like this usually," god this was so difficult.

"Oh…don't worry, I get you," he smiled understandingly.

"You do?" I asked sceptically.

"Yeah, now you can detach your self from the wall, I m not going to force you into anything you don't want," he chuckled. I couldn't make out whether he was hurt by my words or not because of his tone.

"No, it's not that. I don't think that you'll force me into something," I said quickly.

"Ade, I understand. Trust me, I do so relax!" he held his hand.

"But I do like kissing you," I mumbled taking his hand. It was inaudible but he heard it.

"I do too, but yeah, I do too understand what you are saying, now come-on let's eat," he pulled the chair aside for me and I sat down.

"Mmm…yummy!" I exclaimed taking a bite of the pizza.

"Yeah, it's my favourite!" he smiled crookedly.

We had almost finished eating, well, I had finished but Darren was still eating; it was sort of funny watching him eat slice after slice. Every time he would catch me watching him eating in disbelief, he would either wink at me or I-m-used-to-it look.

Suddenly there were two sharp knocks on the door; I looked up wondering who it could be.

"You invited anyone over?" I asked surprised.

"No…maybe its one of the guys," he shrugged.

"Okay, I will open the door, _you _eat," I giggled.

"Yeah sure," he chuckled.

I walked to the door humming to myself. It was probably Derek; it would be fun seeing him. It felt as if I hadn't seen him in a long time!

"Hey!" I greeted merrily as I opened the door.

The smile just vanished off my face when I saw who it was. Sam Uley.

"Hi," he smiled a little.

I looked away, "Who's it?" Darren called from inside.

I didn't reply, after what seemed like forever Darren came. "Oh." He muttered.

"I will leave," I muttered and starting walking off upstairs.

"Adriana, wait!" Sam said.

"I don't want to talk to you," I mumbled and ran up to my room. It probably was very melodramatic of me but seriously I didn't care! I didn't want to see him!

Banging the door I sat on the bed hugging my pillow feeling angry!

After a while the door creaked open. Crap! I should have locked the door.

"Hey Ade…" Darren called.

I didn't look up; he came and sat next to me with his arm around my shoulders.

"Sam just wants to speak to you," he whispered.

"Oh yeah? Tell him I don't want to!" I snorted.

"Just talk to him once Ade," he said softly rubbing my arm.

"Look, he just acts as he wishes! Talks whatever he wants! And then expects me to hear all that crap even after I m hurt? I don't want him to talk to me! Ask him to get out!" I said angrily.

"That's what Leah told me when I came here the last time," Sam was at the door.

"What?" I looked at him my expression unchanged. Hearing mom's name from his mouth was strange.

"She asked me to get out too," he said with a small smile.

"That makes two of us," I muttered.

"Adriana, honey I m so sorry!" he said walking in.

"Stop! Save you apology to someone who actually cares!" I spat.

"I didn't know Leah was dead," he whispered.

Those words broke me…again. I was trembling, but I controlled myself. I wasn't going to cry in front of him!

"So? What would you have done?" I didn't even look at his face. Darren squeezed my hand.

"I didn't know-" he began.

"Look, I don't care okay? I just don't, seriously save it for someone who listens. And I don't want to talk to you ever, please go away," My voice trembled in the end.

"I m sorry…" I didn't realise he was close but when he placed his hand on my shoulder I jerked it off.

"Don't touch me! Why don't you get it Sam? I don't want to talk to you! Go to you real family…_your_ _perfect loving wife and your everything-you-wanted son_! Love them, take care of them…but please, don't even _pretend_ that you care for me because I know you don't! So just leave…" Tears rolled down my eyes, I wiped them away.

I finally looked at him, his expression was heart broken. Maybe he was really hurt…maybe he was pretending. I didn't care…for now.

"I have got your things back, I will leave," he said in a thick voice.

"I don't want your things," I said.

"They are yours, take care…I love you," he said and walked off.

I just stood there unable to move until Darren picked me up and dropped me gently on the bed. He moved the sheets and lay down next to me. I knew he was saying things and held me close and tightly but I could hear nothing. I was in my own world.

I hadn't expected Sam to come here…I didn't know that seeing him again would affect me so much. Apart from being angry at him I felt something else too…I was sad, very sad. I didn't want the things to be this way, I wanted a happy family, and I wanted my father.

Seth's POV:

I couldn't believe it! I was finally here, I was going to meet Leah's daughter.

**A/N: Hello guys! Hope I didn't make you wait long as I usually do! And I'm so excited for your reviews for this chapter! Well, Ade cleared some stuff! And Seth is in the picture! Yipee! Are you guys happy about that? Next chapter is going to be interesting. Um, I guess I'm going to write a Sam's POV explaining to Emily and stuff…you want it?**

**Waiting to hear your thoughts..!**

**Love. **


	21. Sorting out

**A/N: Really sorry for the long wait, but I can finally tell you guys all my exams are over! Really happy…so please forgive me. And hope you like this chapter. **

**Chapter 20: Sorting out**

Seth's POV: 

I decided to go to Forks first instead of La Push, Hazel and our baby daughter-Leah were with me and mom was too excited and was waiting to meet us. And for Hazel and the baby to rest there was Bella's old room anyway. Charlie had gotten Bella's old crib from the attic for little Leah. 

"I can't believe it! We are finally here…and in few hours I'll be seeing Adriana," I sighed as I saw "Welcome to Forks" green board. Hazel patted his arm smiling patiently. I knew that she knew what I was feeling now. I had been devastated when Leah left, even though we fought and fought there was still the sister-brother love, and I loved her a lot. She was my role model. I looked up to her. I never forgave Sam for what he did. Even though I understood his reason, I couldn't. He drove my sister away, and some relations are more than just reason. Leah loved him, he was her whole life and he ruined it. He ruined her.

It had been hell when I came to know that Leah was dead. Even though I missed her I was sure that she was trying to be happy wherever she was. Because that was Leah…strong. But her daughter was here now, Mom tells that she looks very much like Lee, but I have to see for myself. I was excited to meet her. I would be the best uncle to her! I would spoil her and support her always. Wow, this felt good. My family was just expanding day by day.

I parked the car in Charlie's driveway, luckily it wasn't raining; we could get our baby out without any problem into the house. I helped Hazel take Leah and took out bags from the trunk and followed her. Before we could knock Mom opened the door. She stood there smiling widely.

"Hey mom," I grinned.

"I'm so glad your home," she greeted us hugging me. She hugged Hazel gently across the baby.

"This is Leah," I told her as Hazel passed Leah to her. Forgetting us she took Leah inside crooning over her. Chuckling both Hazel and I walked in. Charlie was in the living room looking old.

"Hi Charlie, how ya been?" I hugged him once.

"Fine fine, how are you?" he asked smiling.

"Good." I told him as he greeted Hazel.

"Hey! I wanna meet the kid too," he complained as mom continued crooning over Leah.

"Pretty baby," he crooned around mom. I laughed at them holding Hazel's arm. She too was grinning having fun.

After few moments of surprise Leah started crying, "Aw looks like you scared her," Hazel teased them taking back Leah in her arms. "I think I'll put her to sleep now, she's tired I bet."

"Yeah, of course," Mom smiled patting Leah one last time. I carried the bags up to the room as Hazel carried Leah.

"Why don't you spend sometime with Charlie and Sue, I'll be here with Leah," Hazel said.

"Yeah alright," I replied smiling. I knew she was giving me sometime alone with them. Kissing her and Leah I left them.

Charlie seemed to have got few cans of beer and Mom sat with a dish with vegetables and sauce.

"Here." Charlie handed me a can. "It's glad to be back!" I sighed collapsing on the couch. I had missed the rainy climate a lot.

"Yeah I know," Mom agreed.

"How's Adriana? Shall I move over to see her? I don't think Sam or Emily will mind," I told them. Charlie and mom exchanged a look. Sombre look.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, something's happened," mom pursed her lips, looking a little angry too.

"What mom?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"Adriana had called me up in the morning; she said Sam asked her to leave his house."

"WHAT?" I choked on my beer. Was this some kind of joke? I mean, why would Sam _do _that?

"Are you serious?" she didn't have to answer, her look alone told me that she was.

"I'm going to-" I was trembling. Stay calm, I thought.

"Seth, calm down…listen to the whole story!" Mom ordered with a wry glance at Charlie.

"Right," I nodded taking deep breaths, thinking of Hazel and Leah. No need to phase in front of Charlie and give him a heart attack.

"Yeah tell me," I said after I had calmed down enough to not phase in their living room.

"So, Adriana had called, she didn't say much, just told that Sam had asked her to leave a couple days back, he told her exactly what he told Leah, and she left immediately. She didn't want to stay there," there was something more, I could tell from her tone.

"I cant _believe _he did that! Fine, to Leah I can understand. But his _own daughter_! He's lost his mind!" I exclaimed. "Wait, where is Adriana living then? Is she with you?"

"No," Mom pursed her lips again.

"Mom?"

"She's living with Darren," she stated.

"What?" okay, now I was honestly confused. I knew who Darren was of course, Jared and Kim's son and presently he lived in our old house. Why would Adriana live with him? Not unless he…

"Did he imprint on her?" I asked widening my eyes.

"Yes." Mom nodded.

"And now, she's living with him, alone?" Mom nodded again.

"Sue and I were discussing, I'm sure Darren is a good kid and all but I don't think he should be living alone with her, you know, they're too young," Charlie explained hesitantly.

"Yeah, you're right," I agreed vaguely interested.

"We thought of inviting her to live with us Seth," Mom said.

"That's a good idea." I agreed. I was still working thing out. Right now, Adriana being imprinted upon and she living with the guy wasn't the most important thing on my mind.

So, Sam kicked his daughter, maybe he and I do need to have a talk. He probably is forgetting his responsibility but I wasn't going to let him get away easy.

"Have you spoken to him?" I asked them. I didn't have to specify who 'him' was.

"Not yet."

"Does he know about Leah?"

"Yes, Adriana said he came to know recently."

"Right, I'll be back." I mumbled getting up and heading toward my car.

Mom knew better than to stop me. This had to be done. I had to stand up.

It didn't take me longer than five minutes to head to La Push. I didn't know where he would be, I decided to check at his house. Luck was on my side, he was at home.

"Seth?" his eyes widened in surprise.

"Hello Sam," my voice was bitter. My hands encircled around neck as I pushed him into his house and his got thrust in to the wall.

"Who do you think you are?" I shouted. "She is _your daughter_! Your blood! Your family!" he just stared at me horrified, not defending himself. It just fuelled my anger.

I realised someone was tugging at my arm. Emily. "You stay out of this!" I shrugged her arm off me. She fell back. At this Sam reacted. Of course he would.

"Seth! Calm down!" he shouted too and he freed himself. His voice held all the alpha power possible. But I wasn't going to bow down to him. He wasn't my alpha. "Have you lost your mind?"

"No, _you_ have lost your mind! Not me!" I spat.

"How could you do it Sam? How did you have the heart to do it? Just because she is Leah's daughter?" I asked with little calm.

"It's not because of that," he looked helpless. Yeah right.

"Don't give me that Sam Uley! Don't you dare! You drove Leah out of this town and now her daughter. _Your _daughter."

"Look, I didn't have any choice, and I do promise that I'll look after her, pay her tuition and everything. She doesn't have to worry about that!" He was actually _defending _what he had done? Didn't he feel any remorse? He was lame. Pathetic!

"Oh yeah! I'm sure she came here for _money_," I said sarcastically.

"I didn't mean that," he mumbled.

"Of course you don't, you don't mean or know _anything!_" I growled. I took a deep breath…I had to stay calm. He had to hear few truths.

"I can't believe you did that to her! She just _lost _her mother alright? She came to you because she just wanted a family! And you just drove her away Sam…you just drove her _away_. I never thought you would be pathetic! Never took you for a coward. But I was wrong." He looked shocked. Stone-like. What was the use? He had done what he had. He didn't deserve a daughter, he didn't deserve Adriana.

Shaking my head I left. I needed some piece, some calm. I had to be alone. Sort things. I realised I was on my way to the beach. I parked my car and started walking.

I walked to the farthest corner, it was familiar to me. Leah used to take me here when I was kid. It was a lonely calm spot. I sat there thinking. I would take care of Leah's daughter. Sam didn't have the nerve? Let him go to hell, I will take care of her.

Oh Leah, I'm so sorry honey. I started to cry. It probably was weak of me to cry, but I couldn't hold the emotion in. I missed her.

"Excuse me? Are you alright?" I looked up into the most familiar eyes. My face had the exact copy. The only other person who I knew with them was dead.

But _she_ was Leah in picture. Exactly like the last memory of Leah I had in mind. I had finally met her. Adriana, Leah's daughter. My niece.

**A/N: Well, that wasn't exactly like how Seth is right? But I figured Sam needed some shouting for being the biggest jerk ever! Anyway, a single complete Seth Chapter…really sorry that its short but I couldn't add more. And sorry for the sort of cliffy! Lots of changes in Ade's life are coming…and lastly, don't count on the shouting at Sam being over. He's in major trouble. *hint* I hadn't planned on all this earlier, but after your reviews I have sort of had to change the coming chapters. Hmm…I like the new plot better. =)**

**Always waiting for your wonderful thoughts…**

**So click the blue…petty please? **

**Review guys! =)**


	22. Family

**A/N: I know! It's an update! And this chapter is a little longer than the previous one. **

**Chapter 21: Family**

Adriana's POV:

Darren was gone again, Sam had just made his patrolling shift worse, and I hated him even more. This morning I had spoken to Grandma, she at once wanted me to come and stay with her and I stalled. As far as I had seen, Charlie and Grandma had a satisfying average life and now that Charlie had retired just his pension and Grandma's money from the local store was enough for the two them. And I didn't want to burden their household in anyway.

I had also spoken to Carol; I told her everything that had happened excluding the supernatural. She had been dead silent the whole time and told me she'll speak to me later. I feared that I had angered her by not speaking to her and telling her everything as soon as it happened. And I did feel guilty too…she was my mother's best friend and treated me like her own daughter; I should have let her know. Well, never mind she knows now. Maybe when she has calmed down a little she'll call me up and then I will apologise.

Right now I was at the beach alone just watching the waves. It was almost noon and the beach was a little crowded. I was at my favourite spot almost hidden from an outright view. I didn't realise I had company until I a heard someone sniffing. Startled I turned to look, it was a man. From his skin tone which I had grown so accustomed to I knew he was a native, though I hadn't been around here much. There was vague familiarity about him; I couldn't just sit there and watch him, I went up to him.

"Excuse me? Are you alright?" I asked.

He looked up and his eyes widened in surprise and he continued to stare at him. I realised who he was, his face had changed of course, and he wasn't the lanky boy with the happy go lucky smile on his boyish face. He had changed…the years had done that to him I guess. Or rather the wolf-gene in him. I realised that he had the same eyes as me.

"Adriana?"

"That's right," I nodded. He just hugged me without replying. Okay, so I wasn't wrong. This man was definitely Seth Clearwater. My mom's brother…my uncle.

"Hey…" I mumbled hugging him back. Tears just started to fall and I was crying again.

"It's gonna be fine," he comforted me.

"Sorry," I mumbled. I was supposed to ask him if he was alright but instead I was crying and he was comforting me.

After I stopped crying we just sat there and talked, neither of us mentioned Sam. Something told me that he already knew about whatever had happened and I didn't feel like talking about it for the third time today.

"Mom told me that someone imprinted on you."

"Um yeah, Darren," I blushed. He chuckled.

"He's a good kid," he said vaguely.

"Mhmm…" I didn't know where this was going.

"Look, I know it's not my place but since I'm your uncle and all," he hesitated.

"Spit it out," I shrugged.

"Mom told me you were living with Darren currently."

"Oh…I didn't have a place to go to…and I don't want to burden Grandma and Charlie," I defended myself.

"I understand…but I still think you shouldn't be living with him…both of you are young and-" Awkward much? Yeah!

"Okay okay I get it," I cut him before he could get more serious and have 'the talk' or anything equally embarrassing.

He chuckled once and then added, "It is my place so I'm planning on staying there until I'm here…so I don't think it will be a problem much."

"What about Darren then?" I asked widening my eyes.

"He always stays at his parents place when we are in town," he simply said.

"Okay," I nodded. Even though I loved staying with Darren, I knew Seth was right. We were too young and I myself didn't want to end up doing something just because of circumstances, and with Darren involved I forgot my boundaries pretty soon. But I was selfish too…I didn't want him to go away.

"How about we meet Grandma now?" he suggested. "And I want you to meet my wife and daughter of course." He smiled. I remembered the old picture of his…the same old smile.

"Sure," I jumped up getting excited. I loved playing with kids.

"You never told me her name," I complained thinking of the baby girl.

"Leah," he replied.

I was stunned. He must have really missed mom. For once I regretted that she had cut all contacts…he family missed her and they would have stood by her no matter what.

We reached Forks, Grandma and Charlie were of course happy to see me. I met Seth's wife, my aunt-Hazel. I could she that she was perfect for Seth, and they looked so happy together. I found myself missing Darren and hoping we had something similar to what Seth and Hazel had. Before coming here we had gone to Darren's/Seth's place where I had left Darren and note telling him where I would be.

Then baby Leah woke up, and the first time I held her in my arms I was awed. She was just so beautiful. She had light brown hair of Hazel and Seth's eyes. She was so tiny and perfect, I sat there the whole time cooing over her as Hazel and Grandma prepared lunch. Seth and Charlie were busy with some match…and it suited me anyway. I had some alone time with my cousin.

It was a happy time at Grandma's; we ate lunch and then just hung out together. I got to know Hazel well, she was pretty cool. I could easily forget that she wasn't a teenager and talk to her comfortably; she wasn't that old though. Just twenty six years old. She asked me about Darren, and I could easily tell her without feeling embarrassed.

Seth told Grandma that I would be staying with him and Hazel back in La Push, and Grandma looked relieved. At that point I knew nobody had wanted Darren and me to _live_ together imprint or no imprint.

We ordered pizza in and had it for dinner before leaving. The car ride back to La Push was quiet one, Leah was asleep, and Seth and Hazel were content with silence. The day had been exhausting and I longed to sleep. More than that I longed to see Darren, I had seen him in the morning but it felt like days had passed. There was an ache in my heart…I needed him now.

We reached home, Seth got the luggage and Hazel held Leah and we walked in. Darren's car was in the driveway, so I knew he was here. My heartbeat sped and I was feeling nervous. I didn't want Darren to leave. The door opened even before I could knock and Darren held me in his arms. I was _home._

"_I missed you,_" he whispered holding me tighter.

"Me too," I whispered back blushing furiously.

I could hear chuckling behind me. Finally noticing audience he let go but he had his hand on a small part of my back.

"Hey guys," he greeted them not embarrassed at all.

"Hello Darren, been well?" Hazel smiled while Seth just stared with a raised eye brow.

I rolled my eyes. Very soon Darren will be hearing the talk, poor guy. Grinning we walked in, I was telling Darren about my day and he listened to me amused. There was a little emotion in his eyes which I couldn't point out.

"So I guess I should be leaving," Darren addressed Seth more.

"Sorry we didn't inform you earlier…it was sort of an instant decision," Seth apologised.

"Hey, why don't you stay in another room?" I suggested. I was feeling bad that he had to leave.

"Uh, I suppose you could do that," Seth shrugged but his tone wasn't very enthusiastic.

"Nah…that's alright, I usually go to mum and dad right, so it's fine," Darren smiled good-naturedly.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Positive," he smiled again.

"Okay…" I didn't want him to go. I hadn't even spent time with him or even spoken properly.

After few minutes Darren left, wishing Seth and Hazel good night I went up to my room. It was weird to know that Darren wouldn't be with me, I was missing him already. It felt like something was wrong, after the hug he hadn't touched me much. Even when I went to drop him to the door, he had just told me good night and left. I thought he would kiss me, nothing intense…just a peck at least but he didn't.

I realised I was just sitting on bed staring at the wall and exhausted though I was I didn't feel like sleeping instead I was wide awake. I decided to take a bath, grabbing my clothes and a soft comfy towel I headed to the bathroom, after shampooing and cleaning myself I stood under the hot shower for a very long time. Gradually it turned cool and I stepped out of it, shivering a little I the towel around me.

Changing into my pyjamas I headed to my bed which seemed huge and cold without a certain werewolf to wrap my arms around. I couldn't get myself into a comfortable position no matter what I tried…for a while I tossed and turned and then finally lay on my back staring at the ceiling. It was past midnight and sleep seemed to have evaded me entirely. I froze as I heard a soft thud, clutching the bed sheets I sat up looking for the sign of disturbance.

A huge shape was crouched on the floor, my lips paled. Then he stood up and I calmed down recognition dawning on me.

"Missed me?" he asked cockily.

"Oh immensely," I grinned and made place for him to lie down next to me.

"Seth is going to _murder _me if he finds me in bed with you," he chuckled as he made himself comfortable.

"Well, then you will die happy I'm sure," I giggled.

"Mhm…" we were inches apart.

"Wait…what was wrong with you before?" I asked thinking about the time when he was so distant.

"Hmm…nothing, I was just contemplating," he tucked a lock of my hair behind my ear.

"Contemplating?" I raised my right eye brow.

"Yes…I was thinking of the ways to get back to you."

"You're right! Seth is so going to murder you," I locked my fingers in his hair…pulling him close.

"I'm going to die happy then," he whispered and brought his lips to mine.

Very soon I was more than comfortable as we kissed and then his arms snaked around my waist, holding me. "Your hair smells nice," he mumbled, kissing the back of my neck.

"Yeah…" I muttered disorientated.

"Sweet dreams Ade," he kissed my cheek.

I think I mumbled a good night, but I'm not sure. I was asleep already…I was in heaven. In his arms. In love.

**A/N: So, did you like it? It was sort of like a filler chapter, and it was hard for me to write it since I was going through a writer's block. Who wants more Sam bashing? **

**And the next chapter is going to twist some things up!**

**Also, I have a new fan fiction called Returning Home, here's its summary. **

_The day his daughter died, the day he killed her. He ran away. He couldn't face the people who loved her. He was responsible for her death. He only wishes that he could forgive himself. But he knows in his heart that he'll never. Returning Home…A Father's Plea for Forgiveness. _

**I would love it if you check it out, and yeah…the most important part. **

**I love hearing your thoughts…so please please review and lemme know how you liked this chapter.!**


	23. Unsaid thoughts

**A/N: Well well well…hey! Here's another update and its long! Have fun reading it. **

**Chapter 22: Unsaid thoughts **

Carol's POV:

I couldn't believe what Adriana had told me, and I was furious! She was like my own daughter; I practically raised her with Leah. I was there when she uttered her first word and first everything and she was family. And I promised Leah to take care of her.

"Calm down, we'll work it out." Peter, my husband comforted me.

"I just can't believe his nerve! Fine…he didn't want Leah, alright. But Ade is his _own_ blood! His _daughter_!"

"I know…I know, I can't believe it either."

"I'm going there; I'm going to get her back! She's not staying in La Push; I'll make sure of that." I promised.

"We'll get her back," Peter agreed.

When Adriana had called and told me everything I was surprised. I thought that she had been enjoying her stay there and my thoughts about Sam had taken a turn. She had even mentioned about a guy and she just sounded more like herself; but this was all too sudden. I just couldn't react! I had been quiet the whole conversation my anger increasing at Sam at her every word.

"Hey…you with me?"

"Yeah, we'll get her back." I hugged Peter. He hugged me back holding me close.

I decided to go to La Push just by myself. Peter wanted to be there, but I told him I'll handle it by myself. Reluctantly he agreed. I booked an airline ticket which departed early in the morning. I planned on returning that very evening after giving Sam my piece of mind and bringing Adriana back!

After my plane landed at Port Angeles, I ordered a taxi and headed out to La Push. I was living my childhood memories again as I passed through the roads. The dull rainy sky, the green trees and wet mud. It was so much different that Phoenix. Well, I loved Phoenix better anyway. I vaguely remembered my way around but once we entered La Push I knew exactly where to go.

"Thank you." I paid the taxi driver and headed out.

I was outside Sam Uley's house, it was almost the same, just had been repainted over the years.

It was still early and I hoped he hadn't left for work, whatever he was doing now anyway. Feeling determined I walked up to his door and knocked twice.

"Yes?" a woman very distantly resembling to Leah stood in front of me.

"Emily, is Sam there?" I asked.

"Uh…I'm sorry who are you?" her eyes narrowed in confusion.

"It's Carol, I'm here to see Sam," my anger was getting better of me.

"Okay…come-on in," she was still confused. I bet she didn't recognise me.

I headed inside placing my duffel by the door and followed her into the living room. She entered the kitchen which was visible from where I sat and started talking, "Sam is taking a bath, he'll be down any moment. Muffins?" she offered with a smile.

"No, thanks." I was feeling uncomfortable, I was about to shout at her husband and she was offering me muffins. Perfect.

"I insist," she put the plate in front of me. "Everybody loves them." She beamed. Did she always smile so much? Bet she was happy now that Adriana was gone. I looked around searching for anything that hinted she must have stayed here. Nothing. That just solidified my determination.

Just then I heard someone coming down from the stairs. About time.

"Sam honey there's someone here to see you."

"Oh." At the same time Sam had stopped staring at me in surprise.

"Hello Sam," I stood up.

"Uh…Carol? Hi."

"Where's she?" I asked getting straight to the point.

"I'm not sure who you're talking about." Confusion completely across his face.

"Of course! How will you know _who? _Silly me!" I exclaimed sarcastically. Emily had joined him now, her eyes narrowed all the warmth leaving her face.

"You wanna know who was there for Leah when she was pregnant and had a child? Certainly not you! You didn't even want her." I scoffed.

"It's not my fault! I didn't know she was pregnant! She didn't _tell_ me!" he growled.

"Like you would have taken her back and loved her! You were crazy over _her_ weren't you?" I pointed at that bitch standing by his side.

"Don't drag Emily into this!" his eyes flashed.

"But why Sam? Isn't she the cause of all your problems? You dumped Leah after promising her everything because of her! And yet again you dump your _daughter _because of her! Have you lost your mind? She's your daughter damn it! Your _own_!

"I promised Leah I'll take care of her daughter and I didn't want her to come here and meet _you, _and you know why? Because I knew she was going to get hurt. Just like her mother! And you didn't prove me wrong. Congrats." I was on the verge of letting out my angry tears.

"I didn't mean for it to happen," he choked.

"Yeah right! She just wanted to come to you because she wanted to know you! Meet her father, her family! And you just threw her away. You hurt her! But I'll assure you one thing, she doesn't need you. Not at all! She has enough people to care for her! You carry on caring for your_ wife…your true family. I pity you._

"Now, just let me know where she is. I'm taking her back."

Adriana's POV:

I had woken up alone in bed and looked around in confusion, was last night my imagination? Had I so desperately wanted Darren that I was hallucinating?

_Sorry had to leave early…couldn't risk Seth finding out. Hope you had a nice night. _

_Will see you soon officially. :P_

_Love you~D._

Ohkay, I didn't hallucinate. It was so sweet of him to leave a note. Smiling widely from ear to ear I brushed my teeth and headed down to grab something to eat. Hazel was already in the kitchen; she had set up lot of sandwiches on the counter and was still making more. Baby Leah was straddled securely in her car seat and place on the table.

"Good morning," I said brightly.

"Morning," Hazel replied.

"Hello there cutie pie, did you sleep well?" I crooned. Leah just spoke to me in her baby language and let me play with her tiny hands.

"Where's Seth?" I asked seating myself.

"He's still in the shower…Leah kept him up last night." She giggled.

"Aw, that's cute." I smiled. "Oh my gosh this tastes heavenly!" I exclaimed after taking the first bite of the sandwich.

"I have been told that before," Hazel laughed.

"Truly…I could go on eating. Like forever."

"I love to cook," she said.

"Seth's a happy man." I giggled.

"You can say that…though I'm sure he would have loved me the same even if I served him garbage." She joked.

"I'm not _so_ sure honey," Seth said entering the kitchen. He walked up to Hazel and placed a sloppy kiss on her lips.

Smiling to myself I looked away, it was their private moment, and they looked cute. A real proper family. A loving father and mother who would do anything for their kid and each other; this baby girl was so lucky.

"Hey? You alright kiddo?" Seth asked sitting opposite me.

"Yeah." I nodded while smiling. No need for them to know what I was thinking now.

"Okay," I smiled easily and took Leah into his arm and starting cooing. They were adorable; he was going to be a great dad! Actually, he already was.

With another plate of sandwiches Hazel joined us and placed Leah back in the car seat adjusting her milk bottle so that it wouldn't fall off. She continued to sip it contently as we ate.

After breakfast I headed up to get ready for the day; I readied hot water in the tub and added lavender scents. While the water filled in the tub I went through my clothes looking for an outfit. The clothes that Sam had brought me where still dumped in their covers at the corner of my wardrobe. Lazily I went through rest of my clothes, maybe Darren and I could hang out for a while later? I decided to go with a dark blue floating top tightened a little at the waist and black knee length leggings.

After my long relaxing bath, I dried myself and applied body lotion and got ready. I tied my hair into a one sided messy braid and wore my ballet flats and headed out. I could hear muffled voices which only got clearer as I went down.

"…I know you care Seth, but-" I heard a familiar voice.

I reached the end of the stairs and entered the living room; to my intense surprise and welcome Carol sat there.

"Carol!" I ran to her and hugged her.

"Hey Ade, how are you?" she whispered.

"I'm good, you?" I asked after releasing her. I was feeling a little worried. The last time I had spoken to her she was almost non responsive.

"I'm alright," she shrugged.

"You sure?" I asked, still worried. She had a grim expression on her face.

I looked around, Seth looked worried.

"What's going on?"

"Why don't you sit?" Carol suggested.

I nodded and sat down on the edge of the couch waiting nervously.

"So?" I asked when nobody seemed in a mood to talk.

"Alright…Ade, I'm here to take you back."

"What?"

"I know you came here to meet Sam, and he did exactly what I feared he would. There's no point in waiting here," her expression softened as her eyes met mine.

"B-but..." I didn't know how to react. "What are you saying?"

"Come back to Phoenix honey," she squeezed my hand.

"Listen Carol, she has a family here! Sam isn't the only one." Seth interrupted.

"Family who didn't know she existed!"

"It's not our fault we didn't know!" Seth argued.

"Seth…I understand but I'm not here to argue with you. Leah wanted me to take care of her."

"That's what-"

"Stop it!" I ordered. Both of them looked at me in silence. "It's my choice, my decision."

"Adriana, you know I'm looking out for you." Carol smiled sadly.

"Yeah I know, and thank you for that. But Carol, I _want_ to stay _here_. Phoenix doesn't feel like home anymore…not without mom." I pleaded.

"But Sam-"

"Yeah he was a jerk! Big time…but not everyone has their share of best daddies right?" I tried to reason out. It sounded like I was convincing myself more than convincing Carol.

"Yeah…not everybody," Carol agreed.

"Thank you for caring, it feels really good but it wouldn't be fair if I just left. I want to stay here, and Sam is not the only family I have," I looked at Seth and gave him a comforting smile.

Carol stared at me for a very long while.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes," I smiled.

"And there's nothing I can do to change your mind?"

"I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"You don't know how much like Leah you are and I'm not speaking of the way you look," she smiled finally.

I didn't know how true that was and if it was then it was flattering. I loved mom and had looked up to her and being like her just made me happy. But I just knew I wanted to stay here. I _did_ have a family here and I had found love too. Darren. Mom never forced her beliefs on me; she wanted me to form my own opinions. I sighed. This was hard.

Carol left us that very evening since she had work the next day. She made me promise that I would call her and tell her everything and I gratefully obliged. Darren had come to meet me dressed up chicly in dark denim jeans and a yellow tee and a blazer; Carol had given me a knowing look and a grin.

Right now I was with Darren on the beach, he had taken me to a restaurant for dinner and since we had returned early we decided to stay at the beach for a while. I had told me everything over a dinner and he had watched me quietly. After that we had been pretty silent making small talk. I knew something was on his mind and was waiting for him to ask me.

The sky was clear and filled with stars and the moon brightly lit. We were seated on the sand and it was pretty windy. But it was impossible to feel cold when Darren's arms were circled around my waist holding me close to his chest. His warm cheek rested on my head as I played with his fingers both of us watching the waves.

"Um Ade?" Darren broke the silence.

"Mhmm…"

"I was wondering about what you had told me." Here it comes, I smiled.

"And?" I said softly.

"Well…it's rather stupid," he sounded hesitant.

"What is it Darren?" I freed myself and turned to face him.

My breath hitched. He looked so cute when he was nervous; fighting the urge to kiss him I waited for him to talk.

"Er…"

"Come on, you can say it." I was very curious to know.

"Why did you stay back?"

I raised my eye brow in surprise. "You didn't want me to?" I asked.

"No! I mean, of course I want to here, I love you." He mumbled.

"I told you the reason…I wanted to stay."

"Did I…did I cross you mind?" he didn't look at me.

"You mean were you a reason I stayed back?" I suppressed a smile.

"Uh, yeah that." He nodded pursing his lips.

"Hmm…actually you did." I nodded keeping a straight face. He looked so serious, I didn't want to start laughing and hurt his feelings or anything.

"I did?" he asked.

"Duh!" I rolled my eyes.

"The thing is…I don't want to hold you back."

"What?"

"I mean, if you want to go you-"

"Darren…" I stopped him from making himself miserable. "You were part of my reasons okay. Reasons which is plural. I didn't go because I wanted to stay here and this feels right." I rubbed his shoulders.

"Oh." It was hard to tell under the moonlight but I guess he was blushing. "Made a fool of myself huh?" he chuckled nervously.

"Not more than the usual," I teased.

"Sorry I just was…uh…I don't know…I mean…it's all…" He looked uncomfortable.

Instead of waiting for him to form a perfect sentence I pressed my lips to his. And I think he understood my feelings because he kissed back with equal passion.

"Darren?" I mumbled between the kissing.

"Hmm?" he said against my lips.

"It wasn't…stupid…at all."

**A/N: Hope you liked it. **

**II hadn't originally planned on bringing Carol back to La Push. But more Sam bashing as promised!**

**And I know I had promised a twist too…but I couldn't fit it in this chapter so that's going to be in the next chapter. That is for sure. I have already written that but I need to include and edit few things. **

**And another exciting thing, we are so much more closer to 300 reviews guys!**

**Wow!**

**I would really love this chapter to cross that limit, so for a faster update of the next chapter that would be great. Also, I'm going to be sending a sneak peak to everyone who reviews! Nice deal?**

**Okay…so make me happy. You'll just have to type in your comments and click post. **

**Alrighty then…share me your thoughts.**

***excited***


	24. A Drunken Man

**A/N: Hello *waves* how have you been? Did you enjoy the sneak peak? **

**Firstly, thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! Guess what?! We did cross 300! *hugs* **

**I'm so happy!**

**Okay.**

**I'll see you at the end…just enjoy reading this!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 23: A Drunken Man's Mistake<span>**

Adriana's POV:

Few days had passed since Carol had showed up at La Push, and since my decision to stay here, I had been staying with Seth and his family. And Darren was back at his parents place. He did come over at night though, not regularly, but as much as possible. Today, Seth and Hazel had taken baby Leah to the beach, and then had plans to go to grandma's place, they had asked me whether I wanted to come, but as I hadn't spent time with Darren alone, I had declined.

Darren had just arrived an hour ago; both of us were seated on the couch watching baseball, well, _he _was watching it. I was simply staring.

I took a deep breath and looked at Darren, he didn't really look like he was paying attention…there was a vague deep-in-thought expression on his face.

"You okay?" I asked. Today, for some reason…I could feel that he was distracted.

He turned to me, smiled and said, "Nothing." Wrapping his arms around my waist, he pulled me to him, and buried his face in my hair. "You smell nice," he whispered.

"Yeah right," I rolled my eyes, knowing that he was trying to distract me. I had tried a couple of time to get what happened out of him, but he had successfully managed to trail away from the topic.

"You _do_ smell good," he chuckled, nuzzling my neck.

"Ooh! It tickles," I giggled.

"I'm glad," he harrumphed, and then after a few tugs from me, moved away and sighed.

Again, _the _expression settled on his face. "What's wrong?" I repeated.

"Nothing," he shrugged, leaning against the couch.

"Come-on…you can tell me," I encouraged, feeling curious.

He didn't say anything. "Did something happen at the patrol?" I questioned him.

"Look, you don't need to be bothered by it, its nothing," he smiled a little, stroking my cheek.

"Then, why won't you tell me?" I asked, biting my lip nervously.

"It's nothing Ade, relax," he shrugged.

"Fine!" Pursing my lips, I turned toward the TV.

We didn't say anything…and my mind started racing. Why was I so curious about it? If something I really needed to know had happened, then Darren would have definitely told me, without me asking. He wouldn't hide it…but he seemed so _tensed_, I just wanted to help. Okay, if he didn't want to tell me stuff, I shouldn't force it, right? Yeah, I shouldn't. I didn't _own_ him! And I was not going to turn into those possessive girlfriends, who wanted to know how every second of their guy's time was spent. I was just embarrassing myself by sulking.

"Hey…" he said softly, before I could say anything.

"Look, its fine," I shook my head, and gave him a smile. "It _really_ is."

"I had a fight with Alex," he said, ignoring what I had just told him.

"Oh?"

"He spoke things about you…and I just snapped! God! You should have seen me, I attacked him…I _hurt _him!" he was trembling.

"Are you alright?" I asked, rubbing his shoulder.

His eyes were closed, but as soon as I touched him, he relaxed. I was feeling horrible from within. No matter how bad Alex was, he and Darren were best friends! And because of me, Darren had lost him. Because of me…he was going through this.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"No, don't be; it's not your fault," he shook his head, and looked at me.

"Feels like it is," I shrugged.

"Look, Alex is very…different; he was just looking for a reason. With all that's going on with him and his family, he just needed a reason, he was just trying to anger me…he succeeded. I snapped, I shouldn't have done that, but I just couldn't stop myself," he sighed.

"Why don't you talk to him tomorrow?" I suggested.

"Maybe I should…its time things get clear between us," he sighed again.

"Yeah…" I offered a small smile.

"I know things are hard on him…and I want to be there for him, but I _can't _when he's being a jerk!"

"What's going on with him?" I asked, confused. Was he on drugs or something? Or maybe he finally fell for someone and she rejected him? Uh…I don't know!

Darren stared at me for a while, and then started speaking, "Actually, its not just him…even Sam and Emily are going through a hard time."

"Wh-what?" I questioned, raising my eye-brow.

"Yeah, well…nobody's speaking to them at the moment. Sam's isn't much of an active part in the tribe anymore; it's only during patrols anybody listens to him." Darren shrugged.

I watched him open mouthed, I certainly wasn't expecting this.

"_Why_?" I wondered out loud.

"Adriana, did you actually think that Sam was going to get away with what he did?" Darren spoke wisely, cupping my cheek.

"I don't understand," I mumbled.

"Sweetheart…_we_ are much closer as a tribe. And whatever happened to you, we couldn't just ignore it! And if you didn't have Seth or your grandma, someone else would have come forward. You're as much as a part of this tribe as anyone else is…maybe even more than some! Obviously, the elders weren't just going to stay put. So, a tribe meeting was held…they wanted Sam to apologise and talk to you, but Sam and Emily weren't being much helpful, so the tribe has decided to ignore them. There's even talk going to about terminating Sam's alpha powers, but that's not something that can be done easily, but…his decisions have disgusted all of us. Now, the rest of the tribe is ignoring them…no one's talking to them unless it's absolutely necessary."

Tears welled up in my eyes; people here were much closer than I had assumed. "They really did that?" I whispered.

"Yeah…they did." He smiled, squeezing my hand.

"Wow…" I mumbled. "I _didn't _expect that…_at all_."

"I know," he spoke quietly, pulling me against his chest.

"When did this happen?" I asked.

"Umm…a few days back," he said vaguely.

I didn't reply, choosing to just think about everything he had told me. Just then a sudden realisation hit me, "Wait! Is that the reason Alex is angry?" I moved back to look at his face.

"Don't lie," I pressed.

"It's one of the reasons," Darren muttered, looking sad.

"I'm sorry Darren!" I apologised sincerely. I _was _the reason he lost his best friend…and I wasn't making things better even _now_.

"Hey! I don't want you to blame yourself! Alex, he had problems even before. He needs to deal with them…and when I imprinted on you; he didn't have any reason to be angry about it. He knows how it is, but he just refused to accept it. It's not your fault…it's his. And to be honest, I'm glad that this happened to him…I'm just hoping that he takes it in a good way and grow up and learn that not everything will happen as he wants it to."

"It just sad!" I sighed, not feeling any better.

"Yeah…" he sighed too.

"I wish things were different," I mumbled, hugging him again.

"Its gonna get better…soon, I promise," he whispered, comforting me.

"I hope so," I replied.

Everything was just so dramatic at the moment, Sam and Emily being ignored by the rest of the tribe, adding to Alex being the usual pain…I bet they _hated_ me! Instead of voicing my thoughts, I kept them to myself, because I knew that Darren would come up with something against it to comfort me. I wasn't even sure how I would react if I came face to face with any of them…I just prayed that I wouldn't. I don't think I could handle any more drama. I just wanted a little bit of normalness around me.

"So, wanna watch a movie?" Darren asked.

"Sure," I agreed readily.

_This_ indeed was normal…and I was going to hold onto that; as long as I can.

Alex's POV: 

He growled and _snapped_ at me! I tried to fight back but Darren was a better fighter…a lot better than me.

_He was fighting me! His best friend! For that bi-_

I howled in pain! This was the most painful bite!

_Both of you STOP! _ The alpha's order was obvious.

I lay on the forest floor, whimpering and bleeding; Darren's knees buckled under the alpha's law, but he continued to growl.

_What is wrong with you?! _Dad shouted.

Darren just let out another growl; he didn't stop himself from thinking about what I had said about his little bitch. Darren snapped his head and growled ferociously, Dad stopped him from advancing toward me by pulling him by his feet.

_Darren, stop! Alex! You will not be unkind to Adriana! _He ordered both of us. Neither of us said anything, _Darren…phase back…go home._

Darren just huffed, and ran away from us, toward the trees. Within seconds, we felt his mind leave the pack.

_Are you alright?_ Dad asked.

_I will be…_I grunted. I was a wolf after all.

Within another few minutes, my wounds had healed, and I was able to phase back to human without any scratch on me. Dad had stayed with me, waiting.

We walked out of the woods in silence, he didn't comment about our fight, I didn't know whether to feel glad or not. It wasn't like he would side with me anyway; it was about his darling daughter after all. Why would he stand by _me_?

"Tell something!" I still said, unable to bear the silence.

"What?" he asked, vaguely.

"I don't know…" I felt so childish.

"I don't like the change in you…" he sighed. "At least, we need to stick together now-"

"Whoa! What _change_ Dad? I have always been like this! It's you who has changed!" I shouted at him. He was actually blaming me?

He stared at me for a while, "I'm the same Alex…" he said silently, but we both knew what the truth was.

"Who are you trying to fool, Dad? You love your renegade daughter more than you love me…more than you love mom!" I exclaimed, trembling in anger.

"And we didn't _leave_ you dad! Mom and I are still by your side! I bet she wouldn't have even bothered to come if her mother was alive! Just because she has no other means to live, she is here…this is better than an orphanage, right?!" I spat.

I stalked off, leaving him alone. I didn't want to hear his explanation…I didn't want to hear his pathetic excuses! I just wanted to get away from him…get away from everything that was happening ever since his _daughter_ came to La Push.

I continued to walk, with no sense of direction…feeling angry, with each passing second. I could have easily phased and gone for a run, venting my anger through my strength. But I didn't want to be surrounded by another group of Adriana-lovers.

I didn't realise where I was until I recognised the familiar path leading to a bar, it was the dark dingy part of La Push. Well it wasn't exactly in the town, sort of on the outskirts. At least I wouldn't run into any familiar faces that would look at me disgustedly over here! I just headed into the bar trying to drink away my misery and try to forget my woes. It would take a long while though.

There weren't many people around; the night had just started, I headed to the corner of the long table and sat on the chair, and ordered my drink, the barman got it without much thought on whether I was legal or not, it didn't really matter though. I looked old and scary enough. And there was no way I was going to loose any fight if anything happened.

I lost the count of my drinks after the thirtieth glass, by then; the bar seemed to have filled up.

"Planning on drinking the whole joint?" the man next to me asked.

Rubbing my eyes, I looked at him. He didn't look any special, it was hard to look at his face anyway, since he had his hood up, but his stature said that he was having problems too. Of course! People who had problems or were alcoholics were the only one who visited this dingy place.

"Maybe," I mumbled disinterestedly, turning away.

"Bad day?" he asked.

"You could say that," I shrugged, finishing off the glass in my hand at one go and ordering another.

"Girlfriend making life hell I presume," he laughed, his voice slurring a little.

"More like step-sister from hell," I growled, my hand clenching into a fist.

"Ah…" he said vaguely.

Between drinks, I found myself telling this stranger on how she had turned up few weeks ago and turned our lives upside down, he offered few comforting "Hmm's" and "ah…too bad's" and that was enough. And with each drink, I found my mind becoming less active and my voice slurring a bit more. It took quite a long while for a wolf to loose his mind completely, but it seemed like I was trying well. I just drank glass after glass until I felt I could no more. All of a sudden this place seem too small and crowded, I stood up and started walking mostly tumbling over my feet and leaning on the chairs.

The cold wind greeted me as I stepped out, my vision was blurred and my head felt heavy. After few seconds, I walked off grumbling to myself.

I was thinking of her again…_Adriana_…_how I wished something would happen to her!_ _How I wished she would die! _

"Oops!" I stumbled on the road.

Suddenly, someone was beside me. "Look, you're too drunk to be on your own man," I recognised the voice of the stranger, who had sat beside me at the bar. I stared at him, trying to register his face, it was just blurred though.

"I-uh-will—leave," I mumbled.

He mumbled something. Saluting a bye, I started walking forward, "Hey wait!" he called again, sounding less drunk than he had before…I think?

"Do you know her?" he asked, holding his cell phone in front of me.

I stared at the girl in the photo, and anger filled me again. I couldn't bear to look at her face. If I wasn't trashed now, I bet I would have phased at that very moment.

"That's her! That's Adriana…" I said shrilly.

"Look…I need to find her, help me!" he begged.

"Wait…why do you have her picture?" I asked him, confused.

"I need to find her!"

"Why?" I questioned, still confused.

"I'm a friend from home," he said.

"Will you take her back?" I found myself asking.

"Of course," his voice sounded vague. I told him everything about her, where she lived, hung out, and whatever else he asked, and in return made him promise to take her away.

After that, I walked forward, into an alley. It was all dark; I stumbled over something and fell over! My body lurched forward and I started puking my guts out. When it felt like I had nothing left in; I leaned against the mucky wall and drifted off to sleep.

Next morning the last thing I remembered was drinking at the bar. I didn't know how I had ended up between garbage. Realising I had probably drunk more than I should have I didn't give it another thought or even try to recall what had happened.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Well? What do you think? Any guesses on the mystery guy? I hope I did a satisfactory job on the drunken talk…?**

**Btw…I'm a little out of inspiration for the next chapter, do you guys have any ideas or suggestions? I'll work on them. Or do you want a Sam's POV? **

**Also, we are 10 chapters (or even less) close to the ending! *just a wanted you to know***

**Hope you enjoyed reading this…I love to hear from you guys, your comments give me ideas! This story wouldn't have gone in some ways if it hadn't been for you guys!**

**Anyway, please do review! =)**

**PS: I have started writing Harry Potter fiction too (mostly drabbles and short one-shots), so, if any of you are fans, then please do check out my profile.**


	25. Surprises

**A/N: Hello! Firstly, I want to thank for the previous chapter's reviews. I couldn't reply to you, but hearty thanks!**

** And, thanks so much for your votes and opinions, and of course, waiting for this update. You'll see a new side of Emily here; I hope you understand her well too.**

**PS: Forgive my writing/grammatical mistakes, I haven't spent much time on this, I was too excited to keep it with me longer and just hurried to get it here.**

**Alright…happy reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24: Surprises<strong>

Sam's POV:

Darren snapped at Alex without any hesitation, I froze for a moment. It had been a very long while since two fellow werewolves had actually fought, and this certainly didn't look like any playful things…this was serious. Darren growled and snapped at Alex once again…my son howled in pain.

_Both of you STOP! _ I ordered them, Alex's howl acting as a catalyst.

Through Alex, I saw the Darren's knees buckled and he fell over, unable to ignore the alpha's order. Increasing my pace, I ran toward them.

_What is wrong with you?! _ I shouted and growled as soon as I reached them.

Darren just let out another growl; and Alex thoughts ventured toward Adriana in a bitter manner. Darren snapped his head and growled ferociously, before he could move and attack Alex, I pulled him by the leg.

_Darren, stop! Alex! You will not be unkind to Adriana! _I ordered both of them. Neither of them replied, _Darren…phase back…go home. _I told him.

Without any reply, he just huffed and moved deeper into the trees, and within seconds his thoughts had left us.

_Are you alright?_ I asked my son.

_I will be…_he grunted.

Instead of phasing back or continuing with my patrol, I waited until Alex healed. And when he was alright, we phased back together. While being in wolf form, I had managed to keep my thoughts hidden and now they broke the wall and rushed back in. I didn't know what to say…I was of course angry at everything Alex had said about Adriana, but I didn't know how to take things from here. Everything was such a mess!

Instead of trying to say anything, or rather not coming up with anything to say, we walked in silence. Alex kept glancing at me as if I would start talking any moment, but I remained quiet.

"Tell something!" he finally said.

"What?" I asked, vaguely.

"I don't know…" he answered.

Okay, I had to tell something now. He was obviously expecting me to talk, or even scold him. But scolding him would take our discussion no where. Alex was too stubborn and not a kid anymore.

"I don't like the change in you…" I sighed. "At least, we need to stick together now-"

"Whoa! What _change_ Dad? I have always been like this! It's you who has changed!" he shouted at me, in disbelief.

Shocked, I realised that he indeed had always been this way. But I probably _had_ changed, "I'm the same Alex…" I lied.

"Who are you trying to fool, Dad? You love your renegade daughter more than you love me…more than you love mom!" he shouted in frustration, trembling so much that it looked like he would transform into a wolf any moment.

"And we didn't _leave_ you dad! Mom and I are still by your side! I bet she wouldn't have even bothered to come if her mother was alive! Just because she has no other means to live, she is here…this is better than an orphanage, right?!"

And then he walked away.

I stared at his leaving form, unable to move. His words stung, and I felt _guilty_. I was hurting him and Emily…they had always been with me and I was hurting them. I loved Adriana and I had hurt her too. She had every right of hating me now. I loved her still. But I had been distancing myself from my family. Emily was my imprint, I loved her…she loved me. And her thinking of her family was justifiable! What she asked me to choose was indeed wrong, but what else could she do when I was at fault? And Adriana was right at her side. It was me who was wrong! It was all completely my fault! I had ruined everything. I had a family, whom I had ignored; a daughter, whom I asked to leave, and the rest of the tribe were just disgusted by me!

In the end, it all came down to me. Things were wrong, because I had made them that way. I knew I couldn't change things with my daughter, not yet anyway, but my wife I could amend that.

I walked back quickly hoping Emily was home_. _I entered the house; Emily wasn't in the living room or the kitchen. I heard a slight moment upstairs, I ran up the stairs and reached our room. Emily was standing by the window, she turned surprised. I realised that she had been crying. I walked to her and placed my lips on hers; kissing her with passion and intensity. I hadn't kissed her this way since a long while, infact I hadn't even spoken much to her. She didn't respond for few seconds in surprise but then her lips moved with mine with the same feelings that I had for her.

I lifted her off her feet and got her to our bed not letting my lips leave hers. We were lost in each others embrace…touching, kissing, and feeling.

_"I m sorry,"_ I whispered breathlessly.

"I love you Sam," she replied.

As I continued to kiss her…the only thing I knew was that I loved her. I had just forgotten that. But tonight was the night to make up for the pain I had given her.

"I love you, Emily," I told her, sincerely.

* * *

><p>I woke up next morning and my mind was filled with what happened last night. Emily lay next to me looking peaceful as she slept. I bent over and kissed her on the forehead.<p>

After taking a shower and getting dressed I went down to make some breakfast, I had to settle things with Alex and I wanted to speak with Adriana too, but I didn't know how to take things with her. I was sure she would never forgive me for what I had done to her and Leah, but I had to try.

Lost in my thoughts, I didn't realise that Emily had entered the kitchen until she wrapped her arms from behind, around my waist.

"Good morning," she greeted merrily.

"Good morning Em," I replied, turning and placing a kiss on her lips and then he forehead.

We stood there for a while, unmoving. Her head lay against my chest and I continued to pat her without any thought.

Then, we a sigh Emily moved away, she took out the plates and omelettes and placed them on the dining table. Taking the carton of orange juice from the fridge, I asked her, "Is Alex home?"

"I don't think so, I checked his room, it's empty," she shrugged.

"I have to talk to him too…I have made a mess of everything," I told her, sitting down opposite her.

"He'll understand…I'm sure," she smiled, placing her hand on mine.

"Yeah, I hope so," I smiled back, hoping sincerely that Alex would be supportive.

"Sam?" Emily called.

"Yeah," I looked at her. She was biting her lip hard; it was something she did when she was nervous.

"Umm…I have been thinking something," she mumbled.

"Go on," I encouraged.

"I was jealous," she whispered, staring at her untouched omelette.

"I…I don't understand," I said, confused.

She took a deep breath, then looked up at me and said, "I was jealous of Adriana."

I raised my eye brows in surprise and stared at her, trying to comprehend what she had just confessed. She continued to watch me with a resolute expression.

"Oh…" I finally muttered, and just waited for further explanation.

"I know it stupid, but ever since she came here…you changed. Before, things between us as a couple and with Alex as a family weren't great but they were fine. But as soon as she entered our lives, it didn't just affect you, it affected all of us. You started acting differently, I mean, the way you used to act…it felt like your life revolved only around your daughter and her needs. Alex and I didn't seem to exist…and I just started feeling very insecure. I was afraid that she was stealing you away from us…I was scared of loosing you." Her eyes pierced into mine at the last sentence.

I let out a whoosh of breath.

"I know it's too much to take in, I'm sorry I behaved that way," she spoke.

"Emily…you don't have to feel worried! I love you. You and Alex are the family I have known throughout, and when Adriana entered our life, I wanted to know her, and fill up those years that I had missed and make it up to her, I didn't realise that I was hurting you two in the process," I explained, feeling sad.

"I m sorry I made you choose between her and me," she apologised, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry too," I shrugged. "But can't be undone now, she hates me," I placed my head in my hands.

"We don't know that," she said, softly.

I didn't reply, knowing that she did.

"I never hated her Sam, trust me, I never did. I have just never known how it feels to lose you. And Leah felt that, everything worse seemed to happen to her, and Adriana…she just reminded me too much of Leah, I loved Leah, but watching Adriana all the time…I just didn't want to feel guilty.

"I'm sorry I let the worst part of me win, I should have handled it better…"

I took in her words, and to be honest, I actually understood her. "I know Em…I understand." I whispered, wishing we had spoken it all before, and then nothing dramatic would have happened. Adriana would be still living under our roof, and we would be a happy family.

"Thanks," Emily sniffed.

"I just wish I could make things better, you know?" I sighed again.

"We should get her back, we must talk to her," she said suddenly,

"_Really_?" I asked, eyes widened.

"I was wrong before, I just want to make things right," she smiled warmly.

Overwhelmed at her decision, I asked, "You think she will listen?"

"We will try our best," she replied.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"There's no need for that, we are a family, and she _is_ a part of us," she shook her head.

Unable to come up with any reply, I simply watched my amazing wife in front of me. Yes, she was human…she did make mistakes, but she set them right too. That's why I loved her. And the words she just spoke brought nothing but peace to me.

"We'll bring her home," I said, determined.

I would try my best and never give up, until my daughter believed in and trusted me as her father.

* * *

><p>Adriana's POV:<p>

Seth and Hazel had taken Leah to Forks hospital; she had developed an ear infection. Darren had to go for his shift at the store in Port Angeles so he couldn't hang out with me. Anyway, Hazel and I had decided that we would go and get few groceries, and probably watch a movie or something, but since she had to take Leah to the hospital, our plan had been cancelled. I decided to walk around La Push and get some groceries by myself, knowing that Hazel wouldn't have time later. After getting ready in chequered shorts and a tank top with a jacket, I walked out carrying some money with me.

Locking the door after me, I headed out hugging my coat. I plugged my ears with my ipod earphones, in an attempt to not get bored. I had to walk quite a while until I reached the grocery store, I met Robin (one of the imprints), and she told me that she worked at the store part time. We spoke as I searched for things and placed them in the trolley, after getting it billed and packed, waving her bye I came out and continued to walk back.

Humming to the familiar tune, I walked ahead, lost in my thoughts. I should start hanging with some of the girls too, I didn't have much friends here apart from Darren and Derek, though I didn't really mind, it would be nice knowing some girls of my age. I missed having some girl time; I had those so regularly back in Phoenix.

I didn't realise I had taken the wrong way until I noticed a couple of abandoned sheds. The road was much narrower over here than the others, and the area of quite lonely. Crap! I was such an idiot! I didn't even have a cell phone, not that I would have been successful in asking directions and getting back, since I had no idea where I was. For all I knew, there were hundreds of abandoned sheds here. Okay, no need to panic. I can just walk back the path I came, then I would reach a familiar part of the town, hopefully, from there it wouldn't be a problem.

I turned back to retrace my path, just when I walked a few feet back, I noticed a running truck standing on the opposite side of the road. Should I check if anyone is there and ask for directions? Or should I just continue walking? But what if it was someone I knew?

Before I could deicide, I felt a tap on my shoulder. Startled, I turned.

My eyes widened in fear as I recognised the man.

_Ross._

I licked my suddenly dry lips, and tried to calm the frantic beating of my heart.

"Lost?" he asked, eerily.

"N-n-no," I stammered, taking a step back and regretted it at once.

"Sure?" he pressed, closing the distance between us. He didn't look sweet and nice as he had done before, infact he actually looked _dangerous._

"Ye-yeah," I nodded fervently.

"I tried finding you…for such a small town, you were quite hard to find," he said.

"Oh," go away creep! I wanted to shout and run as fast as possible. But for some lame reason, my feet my gummy and stuck.

"I—I have t-to go," I continued to stammer. I racked my brain, thinking of some defensive moves.

"Do you want me to drop you?" he asked.

If I wouldn't have been scared, I would have rolled my eyes. He was like some thick skinned guy who believed that if he continued to repeatedly as me out, I would say yes. But he wasn't. Infact, he was someone worse. A lot worse.

"No, thank you," I mumbled.

"Oh it's alright. Considering how long it took to find you, I think you owe me," he said.

"You were searching for me?" I asked, completely scared. Oh my god. Not once had I assumed that he would still be pursuing me.

"Of course," he said at once.

"I have to go," I told him, hurriedly.

"Sure, I will drop you," he stated.

"No, its fine," I was _really_ scared now. My heart was thudding against my chest…_god._

"Come on," he was too close now, he touched my cheek.

Dropping the bags, I jerked away. "Don't touch me!" I spat.

"You know about me don't you?" he asked.

"No…" I whispered.

He stared at me for a while, feeling more confident than before, I took it as a chance to run and moved away from him.

I started running toward the opposite side of the way I came, having no idea where it would lead me.

He followed me, obviously, I hadn't got much far even though I ran before him, he pulled me by my hair and I screamed in pain.

"I m not going to let you go away so easily," he growled and held me against his chest roughly.

I started screaming for help, he placed a handkerchief over my mouth muffling my cries…I inhaled a sweet lingering smell. I could feel my senses beginning to dull. The last thing I saw was his triumphant face with an evil smile and fierce eyes.

As the blackness took over, I thought of Darren, his warm protective self, if only he was here…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *runs away before you throw stuff at me***

**Umm…so sorry for the cliffhanger! But…it had to be done. :P**

**Anyway, yeah…Ross was the mystery guy. I'm sure many of you had guessed. But few did think, it would be Shane. I get a little sadistic at times right? *yeah, I do***

**Also, we see quite a new Emily, and I hope you do see her side too.**

**What do you think of it?**

**Review?**

**Btw…are you guys aware of any active Twilight Fan fiction Challenges here? I have been writing a lot of drabble/one-shots for Harry Potter (I really feel inspired then), I tried searching for Twilight, but couldn't find. So if you do, let me know! =)**


	26. Fear

**Firstly-sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry…sorry a million times! I have been so frikking busy people! Just got time to start with the writing yesterday! Phew! I never realised that college would be this hectic. I'm falling back in my subjects, and that sucks you know? It's impossible to write with that mindset.**

**Anyway, please do try to understand.**

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed for the previous chapter.**

**Also, I would like to remind you that who ever reviews as a guest, I can't reach out to them. So if you have any questions or are expecting a reply from me, please leave a signed review…I'll surely reply.**

***praying that I have readers left***

**Here's the chapter…don't hate me.**

**PS: Not Beta'd. Forgive my mistakes!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25: Fear<strong>

Adriana's POV:

I opened my eyes slowly, my head ached a lot and my neck felt sore. I realised I couldn't move my arms or legs. I moved and tried to jerk my body free but I couldn't loosen up even a little. I realised I was tied up.

How had I ended up here? My memory was vague but things started to fall in pieces. I had been out to shop for some grocery and then taken the wrong way back home. I had met Ross there…oh my god! Ross! I turned around or rather tried to turn around searching for my kidnapper. The least I could move was my head, though it wasn't much helpful, it told me that I was alone.

I looked around; I was in what seemed a small cabin. Toward my right was just an empty wall without a window, and left a couple of chairs and a desk. And toward my feet was a tiny door, heart beating faster than ever I began to panic. All I could do was simply stare at the patched ceiling from which hung a low voltage bulb.

"What do I do?" I said to myself repeatedly. My body felt numb and my breath was hitched; the only thing I continued to do was try to release my bonds. Every time I failed, the panic just increased.

Fear and failure seemed to catch up with me as I realised that there was no possible way I would be able to set myself free.

What was he going to do to me? Obviously hand over to the people with whom he had spoken a long while back? And what would they do to me? I had a vague idea of exactly the kind of people he was associated with but I tried not to think about that. That would just scare me more. I had to be calm and practical now.

"Darren!" I gasped. Tears formed in my eyes and I started crying. Would he guess what had happened? Or would he just think that I had run away? Maybe no one would realise…or even if they did, it would be too late.

I stiffened as I heard the door creak; my heart felt like it would jump out of my chest.

Maybe it was someone who had come to check; maybe I could ask them for help. I was about to talk when I realised who it actually was.

Ross.

His eyes shifted to my face as soon as he locked the door. Even in the dim light he could tell I was awake. He switched on the light right above me, I was almost blinded by it brightness.

"Hello there," he snorted. "I didn't think you would be awake so soon."

I didn't bother reply, just grinded my teeth.

"Angry much?" he chuckled.

"You will never get away with this!" I threatened him; my voice had more confidence than I felt. Thank god that it didn't tremble.

"Really?" he turned to me with a sarcastic smile.

I simply stared back.

"And who is going to stop me?" he laughed.

I pursed my lips and turned away from him.

"Your boy friend?" he continued.

My head turned to him in surprise, "Ooh, I know all about him," he winked.

"How?" a whisper escaped my lips.

"You have been bad haven't? Living alone with a guy already? Some may commend that as offence!" he laughed maniacally.

"That's none of your business!" I spat, I had no idea why I was feeling so confident and arguing with him.

"Touché! I had to make it my business honey, I did a lot of spying…had to," he said in a normal tone.

Both of us remained quiet for few moments.

"Let me go please?" I said softly. I wasn't even sure of how much time had passed since he had kidnapped me. Had anyone realized? I hoped to think it was a yes, but I wasn't too sure.

"Giving in so easily? No more threatening!" he spoke genially.

"Please Ross," I pleaded, my eyes watering.

"My name's not Ross," he smirked.

"Please," I continued to plead.

"I m not going to leave you," he spoke darkly.

He came closer, I blinked away the tears and realised what was in his hand, a syringe.

"What are you doing?" I asked frantically.

"Shush relax," he whispered and sat down on the side of the lumpy.

"No..." I struggled.

"I said relax!" he ordered, one of his hands encircling my arm.

"No!" I screamed. Oh my god! I had been such an idiot! All this while I could have been screaming! _Someone _would have heard me!

"Help!" I screamed repeatedly.

"Shut up! No one is going to hear you! No one is _around._" He said menacingly. And that last word of his sent shivers down my spine.

_Darren…I need you._ At the thought of Darren's warm protective self, I started crying again.

I felt the sharp pinch as he inserted the needle in my view. "What's it going to do?" I cried, feeling feeble already.

"Just going to make you a bit drugged, you are going to be too tired to try anything and that applies even speaking. I will be the one who will be doing everything," he said silently.

My eyes widened…what _was _he going to do? I could already feel tired but my mind felt alert.

"I don't usually do this…but _you_ have given me so much trouble," he bent down and whispered in my ear.

First he untied my wrists and feet, it was an amazing opportunity but I could hardly move. I just lay there like a corpse.

"Hope your boyfriend doesn't mind…I will try and be gentle."

Tears started rolling down by eyes, I knew what he would be doing but I didn't know how far he would go. I wanted to scream, wanted to run away from him…far away! But I could do nothing but watch him get closer.

"Looks like I will have to keep few rules…" he smirked.

In no moment his lips were against mine, I continued to cry, my thoughts on Darren. I understood what he meant when he said that he had rules as he didn't try to strip me off my clothes or anything such that. All he did was kiss my lips, my neck, my shoulders and my arms. But still that was enough to make me feel disgusted. Make me want to die. When he would hand me over to his bosses this was how my life would probably be! Being touched…always being touched.

As Ross continued throwing himself on me my mind cringed away from the pain. Darren was on my mind…I was no longer sure if Darren would continue to love me.

That is _if_ he would ever find me.

* * *

><p>Darren's POV:<p>

It had gotten quite late; I had been made to stay longer since I had missed a couple of previous shifts at my day job. Right now, I was here with a senior as he taught me how to arrange a set of slides.

"What's wrong Darren? You have been very restless," he asked.

"I m sorry…I was just thinking something," I hid my irritation very poorly.

"You seemed to be thinking that a lot," he sounded cross.

"I m really sorry, I had plans this evening," I apologised. The whole time I had been here, I hadn't been able to stop myself from thinking of Adriana. I had this weird tugging in my heart that made me wish I was with her; it probably was due to the fact that I hadn't been away from her this long.

"Plans with girlfriend?" he chuckled.

"Er…yeah," I said blushing a bit.

"I didn't know you had one," he grinned.

"Just got official recently," I shrugged.

"Alright, let's pack up!" he winked.

"Thanks Josh," I beamed at him.

"Sure kid, I get it." He smiled.

We switched off the computers and arranged the rest of the things in order.

"Your first huh?" he asked.

"Eh…yes," I agreed.

"Good for you," he replied. "You know what? I will get the rest of the things, why don't you leave?"

"Sure?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes, go now!" he waved.

"Thanks Josh! You're the best! Bye!" I smiled and ran out.

I got to my car quickly and started it, it was already 6.30. Maybe I should get pizza or something. Or should I take her out? But I vaguely remembered about Seth saying he would be out for the rest of the day, yeah…I would take pizza. I stopped at the closest corner and ordered 4 medium pizzas. 3 for me and 1 for Adriana not that she was going to eat the whole but still!

Driving almost like a maniac I reached La Push. I kicked on the accelerator harder. I should have gone to my parents place and freshened up, but coming to Seth's place which had been mine for quite a long time had made it a habit.

I was surprised when I saw that the house was dark, none of the lights were on, and it didn't seem like anyone was inside. I immediately got out of the car and walked to the door.

I knocked twice but didn't get any response. Maybe she went with the Clearwaters'? But I didn't really think so.

I shouldn't be doing this, but I needed to check. I walked to the backyard and looked around; Adriana's window was wide open. Hoping that she was laying sleep and nothing had happened to her, I used the tree for a little help and jumped into her room. Adriana's scent hit me as soon as I entered but it wasn't fresh. It looked like she hadn't been here for hours.

"Ade?" I called just to check.

As I walked I switched on the lights not that my eyes needed it but it was just a formality.

"Adriana?" I called in a louder voice.

No answer.

Okay, I was starting to feel a little worried now. It was okay, I didn't have to panic just because she wasn't here. Taking out my cell, I dialled Seth's number. He picked it up at the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Um hey Seth," I greeted nervously.

"What's up?" he asked distractedly, I could hear baseball commentary from the background.

"Nothing much, I was just wondering if Adriana is with you guys."

"Ade? No she isn't. Isn't she at home?" I had got his attention now.

"Well no, so I thought she was with you." I explained.

"Actually, we went to the hospital first, then thought of visiting Forks, are you sure she isn't at home?"

Of course I was sure; I had broken into their home and checked every room.

"Yeah, she isn't," I said, trying to not sound guilty.

"Why don't you try Derek? She wanted to meet him…she's probably at the beach," he suggested.

"Oh! Right, I'll do that."

"Okay, and hey Darren?"

"Yeah?"

"Call me back after you find out okay?"

"Okay," I agreed and hung up.

Jumping out of the window again, I ran to my car and started driving toward the beach. I knew how much Adriana loved being at the beach.

"Please let her be there," I prayed as I drove. Grabbing my cell for the second time, I hit call at Derek's name.

"Hey Derek!" I immediately said before he could say anything.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Is Adriana with you?" I asked breathlessly.

"No? Should she be?" he asked.

"I don't know," I mumbled.

"Try calling up the girls?"

"Alright," I said and hung up.

I had reached the beach; I started walking around hurriedly looking for her. I reached her favourite spot but she wasn't there either. Again I got a whiff of her scent, but it wasn't fresh too. As far as my wolf senses went, I was sure that Adriana hadn't ventured here today.

What do I do? I didn't know where else to look! The girls…I should call them.

The phone seemed to ring forever until finally a giggling Robin picked up the phone, "Hello?" she said.

"Robin, its me Darren, is Adriana with you?" I asked.

"Adriana?" she asked confused.

"Yeah!" I exclaimed in despair.

"Sorry no," she was giggling still.

"Oh," I sighed.

"Darren? Are you fine?" she asked, sounding serious.

"Uh…I don't know…"

"Darren?"

"I can't find her…I can't find Adriana!" I told her, my chest constricted, all I wanted to do was cry.

"What do you mean?"

"She's not around…I don't know where she is," I explained. I was about to hang up on her when she asked, "Didn't she come back after she got the grocery?"

"What?" I asked, paying attention.

"She came to the store where I work, to get few supplies, and then she left," she explained.

"I don't know, I was at work," I felt exasperated.

"Did you check the beach?" she asked.

"Yeah…she isn't here," I sighed again.

"Oh no…I will calls others and find out and you check out near the store okay?" she suggested.

"Okay, I will do that," I nodded and hung up.

I drove as fast as possible and reached the store where Robin worked. It was closed and surrounded by darkness. I got down and sniffed around. There were many scents mixed here but I found the one that was most familiar to me. Very soon I found that her scent singled out on the path out of the town. Why was she going there? I followed the trail by walk for a while and it came to a stop as I reach to a place which was more than a mile away.

The woods started at a little distance, there was an unused yard. I walked forward but I couldn't pick up her scent again. But I could smell another human with her scent…it was unknown to me.

I felt my cell phone vibrate, "Hey, any news?" I asked.

"No…no one saw her but me," Robin replied.

"Oh…" I didn't know what else to say. Here I was completely at a dead end.

"Cane wants to talk," she said and handed him the phone.

"Darren, where are you?" he asked.

"A mile away from the store," I answered automatically.

"Okay…we asked the group, nobody has seen her, I spread a word for them to check for her…Derek even phased. I think you should come back…we'll regroup and start,"

"I have to look for her," I mumbled.

"Look, we don't know what has happened to her and we need to talk it out first, come to Sam's place," he said determinedly.

"Fine…" I agreed and hung up.

I looked around again, just around the side near small rocks, a couple of bags lay covered in dust. Adriana had probably been carrying them. I picked them up, they had her distinct smell.

I froze. All this while I had been rejecting the thought that something bad had happened to my imprint. But when I noticed how the bags had been trashed I just got a mental picture of Adriana lying on the floor hurt.

_No…no matter what I was going to save her!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This has to be the longest chapter I have written in a while! Phew!**

**How did you guys like it? I'm hoping it wasn't rushed and made sense.**

**Please do review!**

**PS: I'm working on a plan to update regularly, if it works…my updates will be once in three weeks. I don't want to abandon this story and definitely plan on finishing it. Another five-six chapters, or even less than that, its going to get over. **


	27. Decision is made

**A/N: So sorry for the late update again guys! I'm so busy with college, I haven't been able to write anything more than a drabble. *phew* and writing this chapter is obviously important. But I couldn't wait any longer, my finals are starting from next week, hence if I had waiting I wouldn't have been able to update till next year. Anyway, forgive me if it's a little not up to the standard. But I hope you enjoy.**

**PS: Not beta'ed!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26: Decision is made<strong>

Sam's POV:

Everything with Emily was close to as it had been before all the mess I had created, we were talking and laughing in the kitchen, preparing dinner together. While doing this, we also spoke about Alex; he had returned home just tonight! Almost three days he had stayed away after he had ran out on me. But I didn't blame the kid, he was young and his emotions were easily affected. We had decided that it would be best if Emily talked to him first. And so she had, I had expected him to get angry but I was left surprised by his reaction. He had sat all along listening to her calmly, and after she had finished, he walked out. He didn't have to tell us that he was unhappy though…it was written all over his face.

"Do you promise to try and get along with her Alex? It isn't going to be a problem is it?" Emily had asked. It was important to both of us that our son was happy and felt included; I didn't want him to think that we didn't love him anymore or anything like that.

"Do whatever you want!" was all he said and walked up to his room.

"Don't worry, you know Alex…he needs time to think," Emily squeezed my hand.

"Yeah, I guess," I sighed.

"You know what?" she asked.

"No, what?" I smiled.

"I think it will be good for him to have a sister, it would be nice to see Adriana keep some of his ways in check," she giggled.

"Really?" I raised my eye brow.

"Of course!" she nodded.

"That would be such a gift," I laughed. It was still new but nice to hear Emily talk normally about my daughter, without the hostility.

Just as I was enjoying the moment, I heard the phone ring. "I'll get it," I muttered.

"Hello," I said as I picked it up.

"Hey, Sam? Its me, Robin," a nervous voice spoke on the other end.

"Robin? Want me to call Alex?" I asked feeling surprised. Robin never called here; the kids had cell phones to connect with each other.

"No, I wanted to speak with you actually," she sounded even more nervous.

"Is there any problem?" I asked.

"Yeah maybe," she replied.

Narrowing my eyes, I wondered what it was. "Go on Robin," I encouraged kindly.

"Darren had called, he can't find Adriana!" her voice was a little hysteric.

"What do you mean?" I asked her, worried already.

"Darren had called me up asking if I had seen Ade anywhere, and she isn't with us, he can't find her anywhere either."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes! Absolutely, I even called others and Darren checked on the beach, she is not there," she said.

"She must be with Seth, wait I'll check up with him," I was about to hang up and confirm when Robin cut me.

"No-I think Darren called him up first."

I didn't know what to say, my mind was blank! My daughter was missing!

"Sam...Sam?" Robin spoke as I hadn't replied.

"I am going to call a meeting at my house, make sure Darren gets to know it," I said, getting into the alpha mode, making plans instantly.

"Okay! Bye," she hung up.

"What happened?" Emily asked worriedly.

"Adriana," I whispered.

"What happened to her?" she asked.

"She's missing," I mumbled, running my fingers through my hair. What if something happened to her? What was I going to do then? .

"Sam?" Emily placed her hand on my cheek.

"What if something's happened to her? What if she needed my help and I wasn't there to help her?" I said voicing my thoughts, and panicking.

"Hey…hey…calm down! Nothing has happened to her, for all we know; she might just be lost in the woods, right? We will find her, don't worry!"

When I didn't reply, Emily's which were wide with worry held a firm determination; she took a deep breath and said, "We will find her Sam."

"I have ordered for a meeting, I'm going to phase and let others know," I said running out of the house.

"Sam!" Emily called.

"Yeah?" I turned.

"Are you sure this is what has happened?" she asked holding my arm.

"Darren is her imprint, and he feels sure, I trust him," I said solemnly.

"Okay, come back soon," she kissed my cheek and let go of me.

"I will," I whispered and ran into the woods.

With one quick moment I was undressed and turned into the animal in me.

I noticed that many people were there, mostly the kids and one adult, Jared. All of them were running perimeter around the possible places Adriana could have been and also those that she couldn't have been.

I howled into the air, a sharp long howl to call in order. All those who weren't into their wolf form would join us shortly. Everyone slowed their actions.

_We searched every where, she is no where to be found._ Jared said sadly.

_All of La Push?_ I asked.

_Yes, four of us were already patrolling, and after Cane let the word out, people started joining; it didn't take long to circle around the town. _He explained.

_We should check Forks_. I suggested.

_Already did that, her scent is nowhere clear to that place,_ one of the younger generation-Derek, answered.

My stomach went down to the pits as I realised that my daughter was in danger…and I didn't exactly know what it was.

_Fine! Just go through again,_ we ran again, carefully searching. Adriana's scent was most distinct around Seth's home and the beach, but that was it. More members joined us until the whole pack was running in search of my daughter.

_We need to talk…meet me at my house._ I ordered and started running back wondering where Adriana could be. What had happened to her? Had she voluntarily left La Push just like Leah had?

I needed Darren to answer these questions.

Darren's POV:

My heart ached as I realised that I wouldn't be seeing Adriana at present. Even though I searched for her throughout the way to Uley's place, my heart knew she wasn't here. I had imprinted on her and I knew better. Trusting the bond between us I started straight to where I was called. I didn't want to wait another minute! Maybe I could get over with the meeting and go in search for her outside the town limits. But it was so hard to search when you didn't know where to look for! I had no idea where Adriana was!

I stopped my car carelessly by the house and headed inside hurriedly; I don't know why I decided to drive a car when I could be faster on my feet than in it! I should have turned into my wolf form but I just couldn't…I could not face the others thoughts yet. I had lost my imprint! It was my entire fault. Taking a deep breath I got out. The house was brightly lit and I could hear the hush tones of the people inside it.

Swallowing, I walked toward the door, I had promised Sam that I would take care of his daughter, and he had trusted me with that but I had broken that promise. I realised that I was just standing in front of the door neither knocking nor entering by myself when the door opened, Alex stood in front of me. He looked at me sternly, in my pain I remembered that he didn't like Adriana, but his expression changed as he saw me.

"Are you okay?" he said softy, a trace of my best friend back.

"No," I mumbled and walked past him. He was probably happy that she had disappeared.

"We will find her Darren," his words were barely audible.

I turned and stared at him in shock, he nodded. Nodding back, I continued to walk into the living room.

The house had never been so crowed! All the wolves and their imprints too…I felt a little comforted that they thought this as a big deal even with the very little information I had. Then I realised that she was the Alpha's daughter, everything concerning her would be a big deal. I was just shocked to see Emily by his side, holding Sam's hand…she didn't like Adriana too, right?

"Darren," Sam nodded at me.

"I have to find her!" I exclaimed in defeat, falling on to the nearest couch.

"We will," Sam said determinedly. "Do you know where she might be?" he asked.

"Would I be sitting here if I knew?" I laughed bitterly.

"Darren…we are trying to come up with something," he sighed. I guess he was as much worried as I was.

"No, I don't know," I sighed hopelessly.

"She might have just left voluntarily," he stated then.

"No, she wouldn't do that. She was happy, she has a family here," I spoke in a dead voice. Just then I wondered where Seth was, he should have been here by now.

It felt like only Sam and I were having a conversation. Everyone was so silent.

"Yeah, she wouldn't," Sam agreed.

"I traced her way from the grocery store, about a mile away I found few thrashed grocery bags," I told them.

"She must have chosen the wrong way and someone must have taken her!" Robin gasped.

"Did you notice any other scent there?" Sam asked.

"Yes, I did…it was mixed with hers, but then both of them came to an abrupt end in the middle of the road…whoever it was must have come in the car," I sighed again.

"She might have known that person," Emily whispered.

"She would have let me know where she was if that was the case," I snapped.

"Oh god! Why didn't I think of this before?" Sam punched the side of the couch.

"What?" I asked; a new hope in my eyes.

"Adriana, she stayed at a motel when she came to La Push, before she made contact with anyone of us she had made friends with someone else," Sam growled.

"What are you talking?" I asked confusedly. She hadn't told me anything.

"Look, Adriana stayed at the Rollin's when she first came here and all of us know that it isn't a good place! As soon as I came to know I got her out of it, she had told me that a guy had been very over friendly with her, I had even seen him talk to her that day we were checking out," he said in one breath.

"You think he has taken her?" I started panicking.

"Yes, I do think that's what has happened." Sam nodded. "When I asked her back then, she tried to not put too much into it, I let it go then…but now it somehow feels significant."

Whispers had broken out, everyone was talking at the same time trying to suggest ideas, "we have to go to that motel and find out." I mumbled meeting Sam's eyes.

"Yes, we have to do that." Sam agreed.

Nodding, I rushed out of the house as everyone started preparing. I couldn't look into anyone's eyes, I could see their pity and I didn't want that at the moment. I knew that they could see the fear in my eyes, and I was scared! Desperately scared…for my love, for my imprint, for my Adriana.

I had to find every way to find her…to bring her back to me and make her feel safe, and protect her with every beat of my heart.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well? What do you think of it? When I had first thought of this story, I hadn't really thought of Seth *Which is quite stupid now that I think about it* so, he's pretty much missing in this chapter. But he's going to be seen in the next chapter. So yeah.**

**I know it isn't that long, but that's the best I could do with me having just writing drabbles and exams from Monday.**

**Also, I would like to say, that I will be posting the next chapter next year only, after 9****th**** Jan. That when my finals are done.**

**Okay, you know the drill…review?! *waiting to hear your thoughts***

**PS: There's an important poll on my profile relating to this story, please check it out and vote! *it will decide the next chapter and the coming part of the story and possibly change everything I had planned, so please do check it!***

**Also, I'll be posting a BD2 review with the next update! I personally loved the movie, but you'll definitely get a detailed review! Tell me your experience.**

**Okay, review?**


	28. Where did you go?

**A/N: Please forgive me for being so irregular, I tried to work out a time table, but still struggling with it! Sorry guys!**

**Anyway, enjoy this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27: Where did you go?<strong>

Darren's POV:

After hearing Sam speak about the man, it took all my strength to not start off right then and there. We needed to plan before. I didn't understand why it was needed since he was just a human and with the large number of us, it would be a piece of cake.

Seth joined us within minutes, he told us that Leah, his daughter had a bad case of cold and he had to be with her. And if it hadn't been something as serious as Adriana being kidnapped, we knew he wouldn't have left his daughter's side at all. Not every father was like Sam…

When Seth was filled in with everything, he was beyond furious and from the looks of it, he blamed Sam. He had a brief conference with Jacob in his wolf form, and for the time being was able to shift himself to Sam's pack. It was very necessary to have all the co-ordination we could get.

All of us were in the wolf form now racing in the woods to the motel. I still remembered the scent that had been with Adriana's and passed it to others. There was nothing but determination to get my imprint.

I couldn't help but picture cruel messed up things which might have happened to her.

_Darren! Calm down!_ Sam ordered.

_I-I cant…_I told him; as much as I wanted her to be fine, I couldn't just couldn't stop the vile thoughts in my head_._

_I know it's hard, but please try. _He simply said. He was best at covering his emotions; all that was running through his mind was finding Ade…that's it! But I knew better, he was as scared as me.

The pack moved in swift motion ignoring my thoughts or rather giving me privacy. We reached the motel soon, it would obviously look threatening if the whole pack went and questioned about him so Sam, Seth and me decided to go. We shifted into humans and walked through the door.

I had never been in this place before but it just disgusted me! All I could see were drunk and men and women up to no good. I couldn't believe Adriana had chosen to live here but I guess she didn't have any choice as she didn't know anything about this town.

"Excuse me, we are here to meet a man named Ross, he stays here" Sam spoke to the woman who looked in charge.

"And you are?" she asked raising her eye brow.

"Old acquaintances," he shrugged. I cringed at the thought of meeting associated with the man who might have abducted my imprint.

"I'm sorry, I wish I could help you but-" she started.

"Look please…we have to know!" I said desperately.

"Oh…" the woman looked astonished at my tone. "Let me check," She started going through her register. "Ross Garcia, he checked out this morning."

"Do you have any idea where?" Dad asked.

"No, he just told me that the job he had come here for was over and he wouldn't have to stay here anymore," she told us.

"Okay, how did he travel?" Sam asked.

"He had a rented truck…he had been staying here since a long time, a mysterious customer," she sighed but didn't look suspicious. Guess that's how everyone here was.

"Thanks…" Sam nodded and we left her looking confused.

"You think he's taken her?" I asked.

"Yes, I m sure," Sam agreed.

We shifted into wolves and told others about whatever we had learnt.

_Where do we look for her?_ I asked feeling completely lost.

_You have to tell us._ Sam replied calmly.

_What?! I don't know!_ I groaned.

_Darren…you are new at this, but she is your imprint and you will be able to connect with her…just think about her…reach out to here…_Sam explained.

The other older wolves agreed with Sam, as they had more experience in this I agreed with them.

_Aren't my thoughts a little crowed?_ I asked. I wouldn't be able to concentrate.

_You will Darren…just trust yourself, finding Adriana is the only thing that matters_. Dad comforted me.

_Right…just tone down your thoughts._ I told others and closed my eyes and started thing of Adriana

Her thoughts just filled my mind…I remembered the first time I had seen her, our eyes had met and that was one of the best feelings ever. Everything had snapped and had connected to her, she held me. At that moment I had promised myself that I would do anything for her…be anyone she wants…love her selflessly. And after that I had to go through rejection from her, but I had promised to keep her happy anyway so I didn't complain. We spent time together and I liked her even more…I was truly falling deeper in love. I thought about the time I found her on the beach crying, I had held her took her home and cared for her. And that was the same night when she accepted her love for me…I had held her, comforted her the whole time she had cried, she trusted me. Kissing her for the first time had driven me crazy…I had wanted more of her; she was so shy and looked so beautiful when she blushed!

I was deep in my thoughts and lived every motion again, it was then I noticed something that had never happened. The emotion that I was feeling now didn't belong to me, my mind wanted to reject it but a sharp order in the background made me stay calm. Soon I lost myself… _All I felt was numbness; I wanted to cry out in pain and hoped that someone would help me. I was scared…scared to death._

_"Just a little more honey…you will be out of here soon." He smiled wickedly. I closed my eyes and the last thing I registered was a sign board-Hoquiam 50 miles._

I was speechless…frozen. _What happened? _I asked shocked at this experience.

_This has never happened before…ever._ Sam said in a hard voice.

_But an imprint has never been in danger before…_Embry thought.

_We have to go now! Save her!_ I ran. And everyone else followed.

The whole time I was scared that we would loose her, but others kept these pessimistic thoughts away from me and we focussed on finding her. It didn't take us much time to reach the outskirts of Hoquiam. The night was dark enough to hide us from being seen by humans as we peered through the woods. There wasn't any moment of vehicles. Almost 25 miles had passed when we heard cranking of metal. My heart beat sped and I knew that I had found her. Sam gave us orders, only few of us were shifting into human. Me, Sam, Seth, Dad and Alex.

"Need any help with that?" Sam asked. We saw a tall less built man standing before the bonnet. His eyes widened as he took in our presence.

"Is it him?" I whispered.

"It's him alright," Sam replied.

"No, I m almost done, I m leaving now," he closed the bonnet. I growled! The windows were rolled up and I couldn't see through the dark tint.

"Oh, not so soon," Sam walked toward him and held his collar.

As the others took care of him I opened the passenger door, my heart froze. Adriana lay on the seat; she looked so feeble and helpless.

"Adriana? Honey?" I choked.

She opened her eyes slowly and her eyes widened just a little as she realised it was me. She didn't say anything…just blinked. I felt fury rise in me…he had hurt her so bad! I would kill him!

Growling I reached where Sam and others were punishing him. I was trembling beyond control but I didn't shift into wolf. Without much thought I started attacking him. Punching him, kicking him, breaking every part of him body as he cried in pain. We had pulled him toward the woods were the other wolfs waited.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, pulling me back!

"I'm going to kill him!" I shouted, trembling beyond anything. I was just about to transform.

"Don't!" Sam ordered.

"What?!" I looked at him incredulously.

"We'll take care of him…go to Adriana, she needs you," he said in a calm voice.

Realising the truth in his words I moved back, kicking him one last time. His whole body was covered in blood and he whimpered. But I didn't feel even a little pang of regret at what I had done. He had tried to hurt my imprint and I had just taken _care_ of him.

Taking deep breaths and trying to ignore my instincts to go back and kill him; I jogged back to the main road. Someone stood there…Alex. Adriana was no more in the car; she was sitting on the ground. She was trembling and tears rolled down her eyes.

Glaring at Alex I knelt down to her level and hugged her.

"Dad just asked me to see that she was fine, as far as I am concerned-she is," he answered my gaze and walked off into the woods.

For a moment I was shocked, but as Adriana's sobs I turned my attention to her. Kneeling down, I pulled her in my arms and rocked her body.

I held her closer, and comforted her and prayed that it was enough.

Adriana's POV:

I couldn't move much, just look around but my arms and legs didn't have any strength. With each passing second I knew that the drug that Ross had injected in my body was leaving me…it was painful almost and unbearable. I wanted to shake free, stretch my muscles and feel myself again. But I couldn't.

I knew I was safe…but I was very scared. I had seen Darren, he had seen me but I didn't know what he had found in my fear filled eyes that he had growled. And then he was _gone_…without a word!

He probably didn't want me now…

My train of thought was broken when warm hands picked me up from the seat, I turned with all the strength I had to look at the person hoping it was Darren, but the expression and the face wasn't as warm as the hands.

Alex.

I stared at him surprised, he stared at me too his expression changed for a moment but it was back again…back to the hate. He bent and dropped me on the ground, I cringed. The cold concrete road wasn't very welcoming. I just sat the way I had been placed not bothering to look up and wasting my energy. I knew Alex was towering over me…I could feel his hate-filled vibes.

I started shaking…emotion and feel was returning to me completely. It was cold…very cold, and then the pain flooded through me and hot tears fell down my cheeks. I felt so alone…so alone. I needed Darren, but he wasn't around. And Alex presence actually made me feel more alone.

Once again warm hands wrapped around me, but I didn't have to look up to know who it was…my fears were a waste. Darren hadn't quit on me, as I thought that I felt a whole lot better. I wrapped my arms around his neck feebly as he picked me up and enveloped myself in his scent, his touch, his love, his comfort, his protection…I felt complete.

"Are you okay?" he whispered in my ear while rubbing my back.

"Y-yes," I managed to say…my voice was hoarse but I could speak! My voice had been restrained along with my other actions but now I just wanted to rest. I was too tired to talk.

_"Darren?"_ I muttered sleepily.

"Yes love," he replied.

_"Thank you,"_ my effort was tiring me. I was feeling extremely sleepy.

"You don't have to say that," he whispered.

_"I love you,"_ I told him.

"I love you too, sleep now, you're tired," he smiled.

"Hmm…" I closed my eyes, and the last thing that my mind registered was Darren's face, it hadn't been quite clear as it was pretty dark and my eyes were heavy with sleep. But yeah…I saw him.

I felt scared no more…all my fears had been driven away from the guy who had saved me, I didn't know I had found me but I knew somehow he had found a way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay? Everybody happy? I wanted Darren to kill Ross, but thought that he should be with Ade at the moment. She needed him more. And also, I would like to tell you guys that three-fourth of the story is done. Another few chapters (5-6) it's going to end.**

**I know this is a short chapter, but hopefully, I will be updating this weekend.**

**I hope it was up to your expectations and you liked it.**

**Please do review!**

**PS: I have an Edward/Bella story called Liar Liar Hearts On Fire up, please do check it out! It will make my day. =)**


	29. Awakening

**A/N: Hello everyone! How have you been? I feel stupid, I have to apologize every chapter for the long wait I put you through. I have such a busy time with college and reality, I cant help it. I hadn't written in almost three weeks! And oh god, I missed it so much! Anyway, I finally managed work this one up. So, here it is. Hope you enjoy and like it. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28: Awakening<strong>

Adriana's POV:

My body felt stiff as if it needed stretching up and my eyes were heavy. I opened my eyes slowly and looked around taking in my surroundings. I was in a small pale blue painted room with scarce furniture. But the single bed on which I had been sleeping felt comfortable, it was cosy.

My mind wandered, where was I? My memories flooded back. Oh my god! Had Ross succeeded in kidnapping me?! Had Darren actually saved me or was that just an illusion?

I sat up and felt a wave of dizziness and fell back again, crap! My head hurt a lot! I wanted to get down and explore where I was, I was about to put my feet down when I saw a huge figure lying on the floor.

I screamed. "What? What happened?!" said a familiarly sleepy voice.

"Darren!" I squealed, and jumped onto the floor I hugged him ignoring the quake in my head.

"Are you alright? I thought something was wrong." He sounded groggy as he hugged me back.

"I am alright, you?" I asked. Hugging him made me feel good, like I was whole and happy. His arms were where I belonged…they were home.

"Never been better," he sighed, holding me close.

We had barely moved when the door burst open. "What's wrong?" Kim stood there looking around the room.

"Kim?" I said. "Mom," Darren smiled sheepishly.

"I heard you scream, I thought some-" her worry filled face relaxed.

"Oh no! I was startled when I saw Darren on the floor," I replied blushing and tried to get out of Darren's arms. But he held me firmly; there was no getting away when I was squashed between the bed and his chest. Moreover I preferred being in his arms, it was just that I was a little embarrassed by the sudden appearance of his _mother_. What was she doing here anyway? Or rather, where exactly was I?

"Okay, are you feeling alright honey?" she asked with concern but her eyes held a twinkle.

"I'm fine," I mumbled blushing furiously. "Um…Darren," I whispered hinting him to let go.

Sighing, he got up and helped me get up. I stumbled and held my head, I was still dizzy. "Are you okay?" Darren asked worriedly.

"Yeah, my head is aching terribly though," I told him.

"It's going to be alright sweetheart, shall I get your dinner here or you want to come down?" Kim asked, motherly.

"I'll come down," I told her, it wasn't like I couldn't walk.

"Alright," she smiled and left us.

Darren was staring at me with intense worry in his eyes. "I am fine!" I told him rolling my eyes.

"Are you _sure_?" he persisted.

"Yes, Darren!"

"I don't want to loose you again," he whispered.

"I am fine," I repeated, this time softly.

I think he wanted to talk about what had happened but I wasn't ready for it yet…maybe sometime later. "So where are we?" I asked, trying to distract him.

"Take a guess?" he smiled.

"I don't know," I shrugged.

"It's very easy," he stated.

"Umm…" I looked around, and then thought of Kim. "At your _parents_ place?"

"Yes," he nodded.

"But _why_?" I asked, they could have taken me to Seth's place.

"Well, Sam wanted to take you home-"

"No way!" I exclaimed, horrified.

He gave me a patronising look; I pursed my lips and waited for him to continue. "Right, but Seth was completely against it. He obviously wanted to take you to his place, but Leah isn't well, so that wouldn't be an atmosphere for you, I wasn't going to leave you anyway, so I offered our home," he explained.

"Oh…wait, what happened to Leah?" I asked, widening my eyes.

"Just some cold and fever, kids get it all the time." He said it in an off-hand manner.

"Okay," I slowly nodded, and then cringed because my head hurt again.

Darren looked like he was going to have the talk with me when I asked him, "What were you doing on the floor?"

"Sleeping?" he answered, a look passed his face knowing all too well that I had avoided him again.

"I mean, you know we usually sleep together, and you didn't…" okay I sounded so desperate. I looked down at my feet embarrassed.

Darren didn't answer so I had to look up, his expression was amused.

"What?" I asked.

"I didn't sleep with you in the same bed because mom didn't allow, saying the bed was too tiny and she didn't want me to squash you," he chuckled.

"Somehow I doubt that it stopped you," I punched him playfully, waiting for the right answer.

"You are supposed to be vague and agree to whatever I say, not so investigating!" he chuckled.

"Right," I rolled my eyes, still waiting.

"Fine! Sam didn't want me to be in the same bed as you," he admitted.

"Oh," anger pulsed through me, "he had no right to say that! You can sleep with me if you want to!"

"Hey, hey…don't get so high. He was just looking out for you," he smiled gently.

"Yeah right," I scoffed.

"Adriana?"

"What?"

"Relax…please," he sighed, holding my shoulders.

Taking a deep breath, I just nodded. "Okay, I will get you some clothes, you get dressed up and wash up alright?" he said.

I was still wearing the same clothes as I had been when I was kidnapped. Yuck. I didn't want to think about those memories now.

"Okay," I sat on the bed waiting as he searched through the wardrobe mumbling that some of his old clothes were in there that might not be too huge for me. He finally came up with a t-shirt that was certainly short for him but also too big for me and his old shorts.

"This I think will fit you?" he didn't look or sound so sure, I laughed at him.

I headed to the washroom to clean up for dinner, "how long was I out?" I asked stopping at the door.

"Umm…the whole night, and most of today," he answered.

"Okay…" my voice trailed. I didn't look like the mess I thought I would be, well that was a relief. I washed myself up and stripped off my clothes quickly and wore Darren's shorts. Of course the waist length was big for me, I used the tightening in the shorts, and it was still a little loose and would fall off if I walked too much. I did have to use a belt. The t-shirt wasn't too bad, it came up until my mid-thighs but it was okay. Combing my hair with my fingers, I came out.

"I need a belt," I said biting my lip. Darren was smiling widely…and his eyes were twinkling.

"Sorry," he searched again and handed me the belt.

Sighing I took the belt, it would be difficult to put it on in front of Darren, I would probably make a fool of myself, I should do in the bathroom.

"May I?" he asked, his eyes smouldering.

"Uh, okay," I handed the belt to him.

His hand slipped under the t-shirt which lifted as he did it, my heart beat increased that very moment. He wasn't trying to touch me, but every time his fingers touched my skin my heart jumped out of my chest. I guess he knew about my heart's battle because of the smile playing along his lips.

"We are done now," he said huskily but his arms remained on my waist, thumbs touching my skin. "Take a deep breath Ade," he smiled.

I realised I was holding my breath, and it came out in a whoosh.

It felt like I was about to faint; I knew I was on the verge of it.

Darren was such a tease!

"You look so sexy," he stared at me with dazed eyes.

Okay…at that I had to laugh. Me? Sexy? "Yeah right," I rolled my eyes.

"What you don't believe me?" he asked raising his right eye brow.

"Yes, I don't," I crossed my arms around my chest, my heart was returning to its normal pace. Sort of.

"You do not know how badly I want to kiss you now," he whispered, his face was close, breath was fresh and inviting.

I put my arms around him pulling him down, his eyes danced with joy as he pulled me closer and leant in. His lips felt soft on mine, we kissed gently, as if we had all the time on earth. I didn't want to let go…I didn't care about anything, I just wanted Darren…I needed him.

So much for the heartbeat calming.

"Ahem!" someone coughed. We broke apart in haste. I stared at the intruder-Jared. Right, we aren't alone, we are in Jared and Kim's home.

"Kim's gonna drag you down if you don't get Adriana for dinner," he laughed.

"We were on our way," Darren muttered, sounding put off.

"Yeah, I noticed that," he smirked. I blushed, still laughing Jared left us.

"Remind me to stay away from you when we are here," I whispered jokingly.

"Only if I remember…which I highly doubt," he chuckled.

"Okay, come-on let's go down," I walked ahead giggling.

"Yeah, or else mom is going to make the soup out of my blood," he rolled his eyes.

We walked down together and reached the kitchen, Jared and Kim's place was pretty much like the other houses in La Push, Jared was already seated, and he gave a huge smile when he saw us. I blushed again, just then Kim turned from the oven toward us.

"What are you wearing?" she all but screamed.

"Darren leant me his old clothes," I said softly.

She glared at Darren and he flinched, "What's wrong mom?" he asked running his hand through his hair.

"Why did you give her _your _clothes?" she threw the question at him.

"Why shouldn't I?" he retorted.

"Men!" she exclaimed and came up to me.

"Why are you making it such a big deal?" Darren complained.

"Don't I live in this house? Do I wear the same clothes as Jared and you? Would it have killed you if you had just come down for moments and asked me?" she questioned him.

"Oh…oh, okay," he nodded.

"It's okay Kim, I don't mind," I giggled, it was fun to watch her scold him.

"Oh yes Kim, I m _sure_ she doesn't mind, not when-" Jared started laughing.

I looked at Darren and blushed furiously, he just looked sheepish.

"Kim loves playing dressing up," Jared put in.

"Shut up or else you won't get any food," a tiny smile played around her lips.

"Yeah…seeing how many times mom has dressed dad," Darren winked at me.

"Yeah she has," Jared smiled fondly at Kim.

"In _women's_ clothing," Darren smirked.

Jared glared at his son while we laughed, "alright you two, stop talking and eat." She ordered them and added "I will take you upstairs after dinner and hand you _proper _clothes." She smiled kindly at me.

"Okay," I agreed.

The food was just heavenly; Darren sat by my side, and it was fun to be with them. I hadn't had such a nice family time in a long time. After dinner Kim assigned Jared and Darren to do the washing and drying of the utensils and led me upstairs for changing my clothes. They spoke and continued joking probably glad to have some father-son time.

"So this is your first dinner at your boyfriend's place," she said playfully.

"Yeah," I smiled for once not blushing. It was fun to be around Kim, she was so much like mom. And behind that wife and mother persona was a wonderful, fun and loving person.

"Considering my dressing sense, I am just glad it went okay," I joked.

Laughing, she handed me cotton shorts and a tank top that fit me much better than what Darren had given me. I felt a little sad to change out of those shorts when Darren had put the belt around me.

"Thank you," I smiled warmly.

"Your welcome honey," she moved her hand through my hair.

"I wanted to speak to you about something if you don't mind," she said lowering her voice.

"Sure…" I waited confused.

"When you were brought here, you were sleeping, we saw few bruises on you," she looked determined.

"Oh," I didn't really mind her talking to me about that, not everything but just a little. I had started to think of her as my mom.

"I am so sorry, but did he hurt you? Did he touch you?" I could see the worry in her eyes.

"He _kissed_ me," I told her feeling disgusted. "But he didn't try anything more you know," I told her. And I didn't have to go into details either, I wasn't raped, and that was all needed at the moment.

"Oh honey, I am so glad," she hugged me. I hugged her back holding back my tears.

"Darren wants to talk about it," she simply said.

"I know, but I'm not sure whether I want him to know," I sighed, it felt kind of nice to tell someone-a woman about it, of course I hadn't told her everything but still. And I wasn't sure if I could talk about it to Darren.

"He is just worried about you so much, he thought the worse had happened to you," she said softly.

"Yeah?" I asked my eyes widening. Did he think that Ross had raped me?

"Don't worry, he won't force you to tell him anything until you want to," she squeezed my arm.

"I know," I nodded. "And he still loves me," I whispered feeling gratified.

"Of course he does," she agreed.

"I thought…I know its stupid of me, but then I thought that he wouldn't…I was so scared," I admitted.

"Honey, look at me," I looked in her eyes…the same as Darren. "Darren loves you, and he will continue to, no matter what, you have to accept that, and don't feel afraid to speak to him about things that affect to you, I know you probably feel shy or embarrassed but no one can solve your problems better than him…take your time, feel comfortable with him, and then nothing will matter anymore," she said comfortingly.

I stared at her, "but doesn't it sort of sound forced?" I asked slowly, my fears about imprinting were resurfacing.

"Yeah it does, but it's not really, you have just found a guy right away, you won't have to go through the break-ups and drama until you find the right one, you already have him," she smiled.

"You are so much like mom," I smiled.

"I am glad you think that. And I will always be there for you, more than I'm for Darren," she smiled warmly.

"Thank you," I whispered, tears in my eyes.

"No need for that," she shook her head. I just nodded in reply.

"Looks like the boys have finished cleaning up, maybe you should head to your room," she said.

"Yeah…good night," I smiled at her.

"Good night, ask me if you need anything," she smiled back.

"Thanks," I said genuinely.

Feeling happy and having my spirits lifted I walked up to my room, well, technically Darren's. Even though I had slept for so long I was still tired and sleepy, I opened the door finding Darren already in the room. His face lit up as he saw me.

"Sleepy?" he asked.

"Yeah," I yawned and walked up to the bed and sat down beside him.

"Maybe you should get some sleep then," he suggested.

"Umm…yeah," I lay down and pulled up the covers up to my chest. "Where are you going?" I asked when he got up from the bed.

"I'm not allowed to sleep with you," he smiled sadly.

"I don't think anyone will notice," I giggled.

"I'm sure they won't, but Sam won't like it when he hears it in my head," he explained hastily.

"He has got nothing to do with it," I huffed and made place for him.

"You will fall off the bed," he stroked my cheek.

"Fine! If you don't want to," I frowned and looked away.

"Hey! You know it's not that," he groaned.

"Okay…go sleep, and let _me_ sleep," I closed my eyes, feeling hurt.

"I will be right here," I heard him say. "Good night…sleep well," he planted a kiss on my forehead. I would have kissed him then but I was angry and also too tired.

"Good night," I said under my breath, still not wanting to be rude.

_I didn't know where I was…it was just so dark. I tried to stand up but I was too drowsy to do so, I couldn't remember anything either. Nothing. I looked around ignoring the thudding in my head…I felt a prick on my neck and I lost my consciousness. _

_I opened my eyes again; this time in a brightly lit room…I could hear someone arguing but couldn't place the source. I sat up studying the place. How did I get here? Where was I?_

_"Awake honey?" said a vaguely familiar voice, he stood at the door. _

_Shivers ran down my spine as I recognised him. I began to cry as he came closer. _

_"Shush, don't be afraid," he laughed. He was too close now, just inches away from me. Smiling widely he brought his hungry face to mine. _

I woke up with a high pitched scream. I was sweating crazily and my heart beat seemed to have shot up. I couldn't stop trembling; I was too scared to look around, what if all that was real.

"Adriana! Hey…its okay sweetheart, just a dream…shush," Darren was at once by my side.

I hugged him and started sobbing. "Just a dream…don't worry, your safe," he whispered comforting words in my ears.

He handed me a glass of water, I gulped down thankfully.

"What was it?" he asked hesitantly.

"What happened to Ross?" I asked hurriedly staring at him, still crying and trembling.

"He…he…we," he seemed so unsure.

"Please Darren, I want to know," I pleaded.

"I don't want to scare you," he said softly.

"I _need _to know," I repeated.

I don't know what he saw in my eyes, maybe the desperate need, but he answered, "We killed him, _I_ didn't though…I was with you but I would have without much thought if Sam hadn't stopped me," his voice changed.

"So, he is dead?" I confirmed.

"Yeah, we didn't want to leave him alive…too much of a threat to you," he told me.

"Oh," relief washed through me. He wasn't alive. He wouldn't get to me!

"How are you feeling?" Darren stroked my cheek wiping the tears.

"I'm so…relieved!" I gasped and hugged him tighter. I didn't care that my so called father had forbidden him to be in the same bed as me, I _needed_ him now.

"Did you dream about him?" he asked with the same hesitancy.

"Yes," I told him. Kim was right…Darren was everything I wanted and needed. I didn't have to be embarrassed about sharing things with him.

I realised that I had to tell him about it, I didn't want him to worry. "I was drugged in that dream…and then Ross came, he was so close to me when I screamed," I told him. His strong warm arms around me kept me from shivering.

"He won't hurt you any more," he whispered, his voice was barely in control. I knew that he hadn't phased only because he was with me.

"I know," I agreed. "I'm sorry," I apologised.

"Why?" he asked surprised.

"Because I didn't talk to you about it right away, I was scared…," I mumbled.

Darren held me such that we were looking at each other now. His expression was fierce and so intense…he looked so _hot._ Okay, this was so not the time to think about that.

"Never doubt my feelings for you Adriana Uley, I love you…and nothing in this world can make me stop doing that. I love you too much, and I want you to _know _that. To _understand_ what I feel for you." His eyes burned mine.

"I'm sorry," I repeated, biting my lip. I was so foolish.

"I'm just so glad that you are alive and well, and I don't care what he did to you, I don't blame you for anything, but when I saw those marks on you-I wanted to _kill_ him myself! I regret not doing that," his sincerity rang in every word. I couldn't doubt him.

"But you don't have to worry," I said softly touching his face.

He just continued to look at me with questioning eyes.

"He never got far…he didn't do it," I blushed due to embarrassment.

"Really?" well, it had been worrying him…I knew.

"Yeah…guess he just wanted to get me out from there," I shrugged.

"That's…good," he smiled a little, but I knew he was more relieved that me.

He hugged me, I felt safe in his warm arms…nothing in the world could separate me from Darren, I loved him too much and I needed him more than ever. He was mine…and I was his. He finally lay down next to me in the small yet cosy bed. It was stupid when he had thought I would fall…how could I? Especially, when he held me so protectively.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: this has by far the biggest chapter I have written in a while right? Well, I hope so. I hope you thought of it something as a treat for making you wait so long. **

**How did you like it? Satisfying? I know, still there are many questions and not everything is right, but with time everything will be answered. **

**I loved writing cute Darren/Adriana moments, I hope I did this couple justice. **

**Please, please do review! **

**I really want to know your reaction to this chapter. **

**Love,**

**Nik.**

**PS: Oh my gosh! We have almost reached 400+ reviews! :D I'm so happy! Thanks so much for taking the time and reviewing. **

**And yes, **the 400th reviewer will get a one-shot/drabble**, please mention your pairing or theme or genre or anything you love. Give me a couple of options, so basically, one drabble/one-shot dedicated to the lucky 400th reviewer! :D **


	30. Not So Much Peace After All

**AN: Well, it's a little later than I promised, but I didn't have the net connection. Anyway, it's here, I so hope you like it. **

**Please enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 29: Not so much peace after all**

Adriana's POV:

Everything was almost back to normal. I had stayed with Kim and Jared for a day and then Leah was fine enough and _I_ was fine too. I was visited by everyone the very next day; and by everyone I mean _everyone._ Sam, Emily and Alex included. Of course Alex looked like he was forced to come here and kept glaring at me and Darren as Darren sat holding my hand (they had wanted to talk to me alone, I hadn't agreed). I had refused to listen to them and asked them to leave. I didn't want to hear their fake talk. Darren had tried to talk to me about it but on this topic I shunned him too. That left a little gap between us, he tried to talk about it at every chance he could get and that simply irritated me more.

"Can't you just drop it?" I snapped, irritated. It was almost two weeks later, when we were seated on the beaching, doing nothing where Darren had popped in telling how he heard Sam's thoughts. I was starting to get suspicious that Sam had been prompting him to.

"But we need to talk about it!" he defended himself.

"No, we don't!" I replied, and shook my hand from his and crossed them across my chest.

"But Ade-"

"No! Alright? And when I mean it Darren, I don't want to talk about it. I don't want to hear anything about it. And most of all…I don't want to hear you tell me all this! Why don't you understand?"

"I'm just telling you what I feel," he said calmly.

I at once felt a pang of pain but ignored it. "I don't want you to." I told him angrily and turned my face away.

I couldn't believe that he was siding with Sam! That man…he hurt my mother, and he hurt me all over again and I was just supposed to forget everything? Yeah? I don't think so. Some words, some actions no matter how much you believe or want to let go you…you never can.

"Adriana, look at me," he swept his hand through my open hair, I shivered at his touch.

"I don't want to look at you," I mumbled, trying to be coherent. His fingers were trailing behind my ear and neck in soft motion and the feeling was making me dizzy. I wanted to remain angry, but when he touched me like this, it wasn't possible. I _couldn't _concentrate, and the worst thing was I wasn't even looking at him.

His other hand slipped across my waist, and he pulled me close to his chest.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be forcing my opinion on you, I won't again. I promise," he whispered in my ear. With his hot breath on my skin, I barely heard him.

"You promise?" I asked, it was almost a whimper.

"I do," he vowed, his lips brushing against my ear.

My breath hitched, Darren and I hadn't had some alone time since that horrible event, and ever since then, he had been careful with me. But now, he holding me so close was making me wobbly.

"I love it when you're angry. It makes me want to want you…so bad." He said his lips still on my ear and fingers trailing the bare skin on my waist.

"Don't lie," I blushed, he had never been this vocal before. And to be honest, it was making me want him too, more than before.

"Look at me," he simply said, his voice haggard. I turned to face him; his neck was a tense and his Adam's apple made a sharp turn down. I felt a sudden urge to place a kiss on his neck and maybe a little bit more than that.

My face turned even hotter at the thoughts passing in my head. Yes, it wasn't like I was goody two shoes and never _imagined _about my oh-so-handsome boyfriend, but that didn't mean that I pounced at him at every chance.

"What are you thinking?" he asked, his voice held a mischief telling me that he suspected where my thought process was.

Nothing, I was about to say when I looked into his eyes. And then I couldn't look away; in fact I couldn't even remember anything. His eyes held a desperate desire and such storm. At that moment I knew how much it had cost him to stay _careful_ with me.

With trembling fingers, I placed my hand on his neck and traced his skin back up to the chin and stopped just shy of his lips. I looked at the slight tremble of his lips and back at his eyes. Though I was experimenting the way he had teased me and wasn't sure if I had gained the effect. I had. His eyes were never so pleading…_persuasive_.

I bet that I was blushing from the roots of my hair till the end of my toes; I waited for few seconds and moved my fingers over his lips…lightly. He let out a moan as if he had been holding and no more were we in the tantalisingly tease of a position; just tempting each other but never doing anything serious.

His lips were hot and in movement against mine, and I reacted to him. His hands dug in my back, his fingers circling my bare lower waist. I shivered as he started to nibble on my lower lip, just at the limit of gentle and painful. I moaned into his mouth, his kissing turned passionate as he started to seek more. I parted my lips and our tongues clashed. His hands were now under my t-shirt, pressing into my back and pushed me into his muscled chest. I had never kissed anyone in this manner…and Darren set me on fire.

We could have gone on with the rhythm but the human in me needed air. It was as if an unspoken thought. He at once let for of my lips only to stop and nibble at lower lip once more. I was starting to like it when he did that…he sort of had a knack. He bent and left wet trail of kisses from my jaw to the junction between my neck and shoulders. He stopped there and started to use to the same tactic as he had on my lower lip. But this time, he used more pressure and suction. I was gasping, enjoying it. After few seconds, the pressure decreased and he kissed the spot gently. I sighed deeply, and as he began to kiss back up to my jaw; his lips found my lips again but this time it was more gentle…and just a peck.

Both of us leaned back, but were still in contact. Darren's arms were holding mine, I realised I was trembling. And it gave me great pleasure to see that, so was he. I looked up shyly, feeling embarrassed. From the hotness around my neck and my face, I was sure I was blushing deep.

The sheepish look left him and he was smiling wider. It just made me blush harder, if that was even possible.

"You're amazing, you know that?" he chuckled.

"Right," I rolled my eyes. I couldn't believe that we had had an intense make out session; it used to be just light kisses and nothing else. And the only thing we had had more than that was when I used to live with Darren. The first time we kissed. But that was nothing compared to what we just did.

"We should come around here more often," he suggested.

"Yeah," I agreed, smiling still. "Uh, we should go." I mumbled. Darren simply got up and held out his hand for me, always a gentleman.

We continued to walk back till his car, holding hands throughout. I didn't have the will in me to look at him in the eye for long. So, I settled for hidden glances. It was stupid, but I was feeling very shy.

Darren dropped me home, and walked me to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?" he asked.

I reached out to hug him, placing a small kiss on his cheek I whispered boldly, "We can go back there."

He took a deep breath and stared at me with dark eyes. "I can't go back now, not when…maybe we can hang out longer? I'm sure Seth wont mind," he asked suggestively.

"I'm sure he won't, but I'll see you tomorrow," I giggled and turned to the door.

Instead of going back, Darren pulled me by my arm and pecked his lips to mine. "I can't wait," he said against my lips and let me go.

"Bye," I smiled. Waving, he walked back to his car.

Taking a deep breath, I opened the door using my spare key and walked back in.

"Well, hello there! Had a nice time?" Seth's voice greeted me. His eyes held some unknown meaning.

Both of them focussed their eyes on me, Seth raised an eye brow; Hazel simply pursed her lips, looking as if she was controlling her laughter.

"Uh, okay?" I shrugged, joining them in the living room. "What's up with you guys?" I asked suspiciously.

"Just because I'm a cool Uncle-"

"You aren't not cool," I said playfully.

"I agree," Hazel added.

Seth glared at both of us, "right, as I was saying just because I'm cool, that doesn't mean I wouldn't mind you being out late with your boyfriend though."

"Yeah right," I rolled my eyes but then thought over his words. "Oh my gosh! You _heard_?"

Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap.

"Ye-ah, werewolf remember?" he rolled his eyes.

"Uhh…yeah," I nodded, my face become hotter by each passing second.

"I think I should have the _talk_ with him," Seth said.

"No! You wouldn't!" I looked up horrified.

He just smiled, too innocently for my liking. "Ugh!" I groaned, and got up to leave.

Both their eyes once more focussed on me, I looked down at my top wondering if something was wrong. Just shrugging, I walked too my room.

As soon as I entered my room, I looked at myself in the mirror. The deep blush of embarrassment was still etched on my face, but I looked far from embarrassed. My eyes were bright and shiny and I was smiling like an idiot. I twirled my hair, that's when I noticed it; it was probably what Seth and Hazel were staring at. I gasped.

A hickey! Darren had given me a frikking hickey! My fingers gently touched the spot, it was almost like a bruise, but hardly pained. I was going to kill him.

I couldn't help but keep staring at it, how was I going to hide this?! I bet it would be yet a darker shade tomorrow.

Just then, the door opened. Startled, I turned. "Um, I knocked," Hazel said.

"Guess I didn't hear," I mumbled, trying to cover my neck with my hair.

"I'm sorry, Seth can be a little obnoxious at times," she smiled.

"Ah, it's okay!" I shrugged. I wouldn't have minded it much, if there hadn't been a hickey on my neck.

"It's okay Ade, we have all been there," her eyes twinkled as her eyes focussed on my neck.

I bit my lip and nodded. Right, all have been there, but obviously wouldn't have been stupid enough to not covering it up before marching back into their homes. And why hadn't Darren told me?!

"Here, this will help, and wearing your hair down will be fine too," she smiled motherly.

"Thanks," I whispered, taking a small box she had handed me.

"No problem and it's alright. Don't think too much about it," she smiled once more and left the room.

"Sure," I said mechanically and once more stared at the hickey before covering it up.

Despite my embarrassment, I couldn't help but feel good as I thought of it. Darren kissing me…I wouldn't give him a hard time, not that much at the very least.

Alex's POV: 

_There she had been sitting on the ground, trembling due to cold and fear. For a moment I had felt my heart ache. I wasn't a cruel person. I wasn't a jerk. Yes, I did act like one many a time. But I wasn't one at heart. I had felt the urge to hold her and protect her, and mostly, I wanted to kill the bastard who did this to her, but I couldn't. I just stood there and forced myself to hate her. Because I had to. _

_She had just entered our lives in a storm, and taken everything that was mine. I was my parents' kid, but because of her, Dad hardly ever noticed me and even fought with mom. And moreover, she took my best friend, my brother away. _

_I was reminded of that once more as Darren came and picked her up from the ground and held her in his arms. He gave me a look of disgust. Pursing my lips, I simply walked away. _

_There were enough people of love her. _

_There were enough people to care for her. _

_They were the same people who were once there for _me_. _

"UGH!" I screamed and kicked at the rocks. They crumbled into pieces at my strength. A few of the tourists looked toward my side. I could see their worried looks, but was pretty sure they had just heard my scream of anger.

Huffing, and thinking that I had attracted too much attention than required, I started to walk away. Taking deep breaths I tried to control my breathing, I didn't or rather I _couldn't_ phase. This was one of the things I loved, and Adriana Uley had taken from me the most.

I couldn't let others _hear_ my thoughts, and I was too volatile! I couldn't control my thinking like others.

"Fuck my life," I muttered to myself as I forced calm.

This was one of the times that only one thing helped…drinking.

I walked over to my regular bar, the same place I went when I wanted to get really drunk. Nobody gave a damn whether I was old enough…looking like a monster was enough.

After I ordered my drink, I sat on my regular place. It had been quite a while since I visited here, and if I remembered correctly, the last time I had been here was much before the whole Adriana-has-been-kidnapped episode. I looked around feeling quite…different. I couldn't point on the feeling. It felt like there was _something_ that I should know but I didn't. Like a déjà vu.

The whole bar was familiar to me, so it was no surprise but it still felt…I couldn't point it to the notch.

Downing the whole drink, I felt something hit me.

_I was so angry_.

Yes, the last time I had been here was exactly because I had been angry. Darren had actually snapped at me. And Dad had tried to give me a Disney version lecture.

Shrugging the weird tingle down my spine, I concentrated on my drinks. After four pegs, I didn't want to drink anymore. I had to remember something, I knew it. Thrusting loose change on the counter, I walked out.

_I was so drunk…I couldn't even form sentences._

There! There it was again! I seemed to have frozen, because one of the customers brushed against my shoulder. "Sorry," he mumbled and carried on.

But I was fixed to the ground…a new set of memory was assaulting me.

_Suddenly, someone was beside me. "Look, you're too drunk to be on your own man," I recognised the voice of the stranger, who had sat beside me at the bar. I stared at him, trying to register his face, it was just blurred though. _

_"I-uh-will—leave," I mumbled. _

_He mumbled something. Saluting a bye, I started walking forward, "Hey wait!" he called again, sounding less drunk than he had before…I think?_

_"Do you know her?" he asked, holding his cell phone in front of me. _

_I stared at the girl in the photo, and anger filled me again. I couldn't bear to look at her face. If I wasn't trashed now, I bet I would have phased at that very moment. _

_"That's her! That's Adriana…" I said shrilly. _

_"Look…I need to find her, help me!" he begged._

_"Wait…why do you have her picture?" I asked him, confused. _

_"I need to find her!" _

_"Why?" I questioned, still confused. _

_"I'm a friend from home," he said. _

_"Will you take her back?" I found myself asking. _

_"Of course," his voice sounded vague. I told him everything about her, where she lived, hung out, and whatever else he asked, and in return made him promise to take her away. _

My breath knocked out of me, and I almost fell to my knees. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe what I had done.

"Oh god," I whispered, running my fingers through my hair.

I remembered everything now…I _remembered_. The man to whom I had blabbered the whole story to…given everything I knew about Adriana had been the one to kidnap her.

In my wild drunken state, I had just led him to her.

It had been entirely my fault that she had been tortured.

Deep down, despite my severe hatred for her, I knew I would have never let her be hurt. Not _that_ way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Most of you had been wondering about Alex, and finally his drunken mistake is out! Well, not to ****everyone****. But just him. At the moment. Yep, that's right, he hadn't remembered it before but the whole memory was subconsciously in his mind. Just the familiarity of the bar was required for it to be out. **

**So, any idea what's going to happen from now on? The story is coming to an end guys, but before that there is going to be a major twist, and yes, Alex is going to be a big part of it. I must say, roughly about three chapters are remaining, probably including the epilogue. **

**So, share your response with me, I really want to know what you think!**

**And oh! Did you like the AdrianaXDarren moments? I don't usually write it in much detail, so yeah, I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Please do review! **


	31. All out

**AN: Ugh, I have been trying to write this chapter this two weeks, but every time I opened doc, all I could do was stare at the blank page. After much staring which led to determination, here's the latest chapter! I won't keep you; see you all in the end. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30: All Out<strong>

_Have you every experienced a sudden set back in your path? Have you ever been so sure that you had been right all along only to find that you aren't? Have you wanted to change who you are but have been unable to? _– Those questions had been haunting me ever since I had realised that it was because of me that Adriana had been kidnapped. I didn't know if that man would have found her without my help or not, I liked to think that he would have – but I couldn't change the past – I _had_ helped him, and I had led him to her.

It was all my fault and I had no idea how to deal with it.

Two days had passed since I regained the memory from my drunken state, and I couldn't help but cringe every time I thought of it. Why had I been so inebriated that I had lost all my senses? Yes, I hated my half sister but I never would have been the cause for _that_ torture.

_But you are, _I couldn't help but think. Yes – yes, I was. And it was driving me mad. I really wanted to share it with someone and beg them to tell me what to do, but it wasn't something I could easily disclose. I could already picture their reactions in my mind – everyone including my Mom (whom I would have told the truth if she hadn't suddenly changed sides) would be beyond angry. But I knew whose anger would be the worse – would be so harsh that I would be forced to commit if I could – Darren, my best friend, my brother. Or so I thought, for all I knew, I was nothing but a traitor to him now and then would be worse. Even my father's disappointment would be nothing compared to the sorrow and anger that I would see in his eyes – I was already feeling the guilt creep up on me.

I had been avoiding everyone – I couldn't be in the same room as my parents. All I ever thought of then was how much I disappointed them. And I couldn't be with my friends either – they were much too much disgusted by my behaviour toward Adriana and Darren; I couldn't even imagine their disgust and anger if they came to know what I was hiding. It was safe to say that I hadn't phased – I wasn't experienced enough to hide my thoughts from my brothers, and I wasn't brave enough to put it at them that way, either.

I had tried to distract myself as much as possible. The only way I assumed that I would be was if I was making out with the girls, but for some reason even that had lost its touch. Every time I kissed anyone, I wasn't entirely in it. In the end, I had nothing to distract me from my thoughts – and my only escape was isolating myself from the rest of my people.

My latest escape was to the cliffs that faced the JamesIsland. I used to hang out at the top, but now I didn't want to risk meeting the rest of the tribe there. They still jumped from high up there. Hence, I had chosen a much lower one, whose entry was within the woods – it was too low for anyone to bother jumping off from, werewolf or human. They cluster of vegetation probably protected me from the eyes of my brothers, or they were just ignoring me. At first I had hated it, but now I was just glad.

I didn't want to be spoken to.

I didn't want to be pestered.

I didn't want to be a part of anything.

I just wanted to be left alone – and for once, my wishes were being granted.

All these new feelings that were haunting me made me question my hatred toward Adriana. After much thinking and dwelling on it, I decided that – just because I was feeling the guilt, didn't mean that I had lost all my hatred for her. Yes, I hated her even now but I felt sorry for her too. And I knew that everything that had happened wasn't her fault – even though she indirectly instigated it. I had never been this conflicted! _Why had I been so stupid? Why had I decided to get drunk? Why had I lost my mind? _

If I hadn't – I could have gone on hating her without feeling any _responsibility_.

I let out a growl as I picked out the closed piece of rock and crushed it in my hands. I felt a pang of pain when I realised that the rough broken edges of the rock had cut into my palm, brushing of the rubble, I watched my palm heal. After seconds, there were no cuts – just still wet trickles of blood. I wished that problems in life could easily heal just as the way my body healed when it was physically injured.

As the sunset in front of me, I was faced with two possibilities. Either I had to find a way to bury the secret within me forever or let it out – by choice or accident. But everything had died now, Adriana was safe and fine. Would it be so bad if I kept it to myself after all? No one would ever know.

_You will always know. _

As that thought passed through my mind, I knew that as much as I wanted to choose the first option, I knew that my conscience would never be at peace with it. I would carry the guilt with me no matter how much time passed. These two days had taught me how hard eternity of secret keeping could get – it would be nothing but torture just as these mere couple of days had been.

I knew I had to tell it to others, but I didn't know how to start. I wasn't willing to let it die as a secret and I wasn't ready to reveal it either. I was being such a coward! And deep within my heart – though I had tried my best to subside it – I knew why I was being one. I just wanted to be loved and accepted, but I knew that if this was out, my chance to regain my earlier position in my tribe's eyes would be too far for me to reach.

Orange light spread across the sky as the sun began to set; I knew I had to go back before my mother would get worried. She knew I wouldn't be out as a wolf – everybody knew that. And I also knew that it was only a matter of time before my father would impose his command on me to do my duty to my tribe. And within seconds, the whole thing would be out and I would more of less be thrust out as an outcast.

It all came down to one thing – by choice or by force? And only one thing seemed noble to me. At least I would go down my own way. Rubbing my bloody palm on the grass, I stood up with a new intention.

I had decided, and finally, I like I was at peace.

* * *

><p>I stared at my food; every bite was getting hard to swallow as the moment to spill everything came closer. Both my parents were talking about something. I couldn't concentrate on what – my heart was beating faster than usual and blood was pounding in my ears.<p>

After many minutes, everyone seemed to have finished dinner. I stood up and started picking up the plates – helping my mother.

"What?" I mumbled when I realised that she was staring at me looking surprised.

"Nothing, you haven't done that in a very long time," she answered, cupping my cheek.

I gave her what I thought was a smile, feeling more like it was a grimace. She looked at me a concernedly, but smiled back anyway. I saw my father leave the kitchen, not acknowledging our conversation. I started to feel a little aggressive knowing that he was still put out by my behaviour.

"I'll dry them," I said, realizing that I sounded pretty dead.

"I would like that," Mom replied, squeezing my hand. I bit my lip, knowing that I had missed her lot these past few days. I could pretty much guess my father's reaction but my mother was a different case altogether. I had no idea how she would react! And that scared me – not knowing if she would support me yet or just be disappointed.

I wiped the dishes dry as she washed them, both of us comfortable in silence. I guessed that she wanted to talk, but was being silent only for my benefit. She probably had observed how occupied I had been.

After we were done, "Are you joining us?" She asked.

I looked into her eyes which were same as mine, I could see that she was ready for my negative answer, but was still hoping that I would return to them.

"I think I will." I found myself answering.

Mom looked surprised, but smiled back anyway. Both of us walked into the living room, Dad looked up from the TV, his eye-brow raised. I almost rolled my eyes; his defensive behaviour was putting me off – forcing me to embrace my own defensive mood. But I knew that it wasn't going to help me, not if I wanted them to know that I wasn't being the prick that I had been in the past weeks.

"It's been long since we sat down like this!" Mom sighed.

"We always sit together while eating Em," Dad muttered.

"Oh Sam, you know what I mean," Mom said, almost in a chiding tone.

I cleared my throat as I prepared myself. Mom and Dad were seated on the loveseat, and I sat alone on the single couch – it sort of felt like I was being judged.

"I have to tell you guys something," I said looking at down at my feet.

"Yes, honey?" Mom said. I looked up to see Dad switching off the TV, and looking at me with a hard look. The expectant look on Mom's face, and the wary look on Dad's told me something – _they are expecting me to apologise and help them bring Adriana back here_.

I stared at them shocked. I hadn't even thought of it even once but it seemed the most probable.

"Alex," Dad simply said.

_I'm going to crush their expectations. I'm going to shock them. I'm going to make them hate me. _

"Y-yeah," I nodded, back in the dilemma.

Before I could change my mind, I asked, "Do you remember about the time sh-_Adriana_ was kidnapped?"

There it was – surprise and confusion on their faces. Whatever they were expecting, it certainly wasn't that.

"Of course, what about it?" Dad asked. I could see the distrust in his eyes. I swallowed the anger, wanting to tread the troubled sea carefully.

"Well – I sort of knew the guy," I mumbled.

"What do you mean?" I looked away from Dad as he asked that, finding the empty seat opposite me much more interesting.

"Uh – I met him in the bar." I continued.

"Alex, _who _are you talking about?" The authority in Dad's tone was pretty clear. I was forced to meet his eyes. Instead of dithering me, the hard look in his eyes – filled with surprise, slight anger, distrust, fear – gave me the strength.

"The man who kidnapped her," I stated calmly.

I heard Mom gasp, but my eyes were now focused on Dad; he let out a sigh – not in relief.

"Explain." The way he said it, with such hostility and coldness, I knew I was already condemned in his eyes.

* * *

><p>Dressed in denim cut-offs and a full-sleeved purple t-shirt, I braided my hair messily. After I was done with it, adding light make up, I searched for my converse shoes. Once giving my looks an OK for my date, I headed down the stairs.<p>

Darren had been busy with his part-time work and patrol shift, we hadn't got much time to spend these past few days, and hence he was taking me out tonight. He wouldn't tell me where though. I knew we weren't going to dinner (it was well past dinner time) so the only thing I could come up with was maybe a drive.

"I'll get the door!" I sang, as I ran down faster on hearing the knock.

It was Darren of course – I smiled and threw my arms around his neck in excitement. "Be back before eleven!" I heard Seth's voice.

"Okay," I shouted back, and shut the door behind me.

We headed to his truck, Darren being the gentleman and holding the door open for me. "So, are you going to tell me where you are taking?" I asked as he started the truck.

"I'm going to tell you that you look beautiful," he said, smiling crinkly.

"So do you," I replied, studying his khaki pants and checked button up over his black t-shirt.

"Guys don't look _beautiful_, babe." He rolled his eyes.

"But you are oh-so-beautiful!" I giggled.

"Right," he said, chuckling at my antics. "So, tell me – where are we going?"

"Patience is virtue," he simply said.

"No, it is most definitely not." I huffed.

"Calm down, we'll be there in few minutes."

"Fine," I drawled and looked around. From what I could see, we were definitely not going within the town – so the café was completely out. I was starting to feel a little nervous, that feeling accompanied me every time I was with Darren.

We seemed to have entered a lonely sort of road, surrounded by the woods. Darren drove a little further and finally stopped. I noticed the clearing – the cliffs.

He left the truck lights on, lightening our path ahead. I stepped out of the truck and started to walk toward the cliff edge.

"Do you remember this place, Ade?" Darren asked, putting an arm around my waist and pulling me close to his muscular chest.

"_Of course_," I replied, thinking back on the very first time Darren had brought me here. "Our first date."

"Ye-ah, didn't really go that well, did it?" he chuckled.

"No, not really," I agreed. It had been a horrible end to a great date – when Darren told me that he had imprinted on me. Despite having accepted that I couldn't change it and that I did love him, I couldn't help but feel a slight guilt envelope a part of me.

"I am glad we worked it out." I was distracted when Darren tucked my hair behind my ears and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Me too," I agreed quietly, hugging him.

Both of us stood at the edge enjoying the perfect weather for our night. It was almost as if we had been brought back in time. The moon brightly lit the whole place (along with the truck lights, the place was fairly lit), and the stars twinkled – it was a cloudless night, a rarity. The waves below made a hushing sound each time they hit rocky edges below. The night air wasn't exceptionally cold, just enough to make it breezy and enjoyable.

"It's so peaceful," I whispered, not wanting to disrupt the nature.

Darren hummed in reply while squeezing my arm.

"Well – well, I didn't know you would have company!"

I jumped at the sudden voice from the woods on our right. Darren let out a low growl from beside me, and at once pulled be behind him. I realised the owner of the voice – Alex.

"What are you doing here?" Darren asked harshly.

Alex didn't answer; he just walked closer, his eyes focussed on me throughout. I stared back at him, pursing my lips.

"What do you want, Alex?" Darren asked, irritated.

Slowly, Alex turned. There was something different about him. He didn't have the usual air of arrogance and cockiness in him. There was something different instead, and I couldn't point out what.

The moment he looked at Darren, his usual anger and hate toward me was replaced – he looked like he was in pain. "What's wrong?" I found myself asking.

He looked back at me and let out an irritated growl. His body started to tremble.

"Alex." Darren warned him, once again standing in front of me. I peaked from behind, Alex shuddered completely once but started to calm after that. "What is it?" Darren asked, his voice was softer – I knew he was worried about him.

"Dad _hates_ me! And Mom, she had never been so disappointed. The rest of the pack? UGH!"

"What did you do?" Darren asked, hardly audible.

Transfixed, I stared as Alex picked up the ingrained rock and threw it into the ocean. "What did _I_ do? It's my fault isn't it? I am the only one to blame! Nobody gives a damn that he would have found her even if I hadn't helped him!"

"What are you talking about?" Darren shouted.

"It's not my fault! If anyone should be blamed – it should be _her_!" He pointed his finger at me; I recoiled at the hatred in his tone. "If she hadn't fucking entered our lives, if she had fucking stayed where she was, and if she had not fucked up in the first place –"

"ALEX!" Darren's voice echoed as he jumped on him. I watched horrified as both the boys rolled on the ground, hitting each other.

_What the hell was happening? How did my perfect date turn into such a horror?_

For a moment I stood frozen as they beat each other senseless, "… _She_ didn't ruin it you bastard!"

"I – am not –"

They had rolled toward me; Darren was sitting on top of Alex, punching him bloody. The sight of him so angry was terrifying.

"Stop it! Stop it – _both of you_!" I shouted, and tried to pull Darren off Alex.

I don't know what happened – it must have been some loose rocks or it must have been Darren's arm or Alex's or maybe I hadn't realised how much toward the edge I was standing.

I slipped as the steady ground underneath my feet was no more present. I tried to reach out for someone but my hands met nothing but air. I finally hit the rocky edges, before I could even register the pain – blackness engulfed me.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OK, do you hate me? *runs and hides* I hope it wasn't too dramatic, but this fall is something that I had in plan ever since the start of the story! XD<strong>

**Let's talk a little about Alex before you kill him, yeah? Well, Alex has never been this conflicted – he wants to hate Adriana but he's never been that guilty too. Don't hate him too much – not yet at least. I didn't go into the details, but obviously his truth spilling session didn't go well. He must have phased in anger, and spilled it to the rest of the pack too. And then lost and bitter, went in search of Darren. **

**I sincerely hope that you liked this chapter, and I really would like to know your thoughts. **

**Also, important note – I have the story end planned out, and it's going to end in about three chapters including the epilogue. It's all about tying the loose ends and everything. I do have the timeline for the next updates too; I ****_want_**** to finish my story by August. **

**On a brighter note, next update will be in about seven days exactly. =) **

**PS: I have started a new Twilight forum – for challenges and contests, please do check it out. The link is on my profile. =)**

**Love, **

**Nik **


	32. I'm With You

**Firstly, thank you to Alicia's MC chapter competition on Twilight Fanfiction Challenges and Contests! (If you have no idea what I'm talking about, you should check out my profile, there's a link to the forum – please do drop in to say hi or participate even!) I know I'm posting this a week later than I promised (blame my cruel college which has taken away my free time and muse) but it's better than months long wait, right? **

**OK, I wont keep you up longer – please do check out the forum – don't hate me in the end – and of course, have a happy read! =)**

**(Forgive any errors, please - I was more than half sleepy while I tried to edit it.)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 31: I'm With You<span>**

_All that we see or seem, is but a dream within a dream ~ Edgar Allen Poe_

One moment, everything had been steady and in the next, I had fallen. The actions which had led to my fall were vague in my head – all I remembered was fighting and then darkness. The only thing I knew for sure was the fact that I should be in a lot of pain. But I wasn't. Not even a little bit.

I was aware that I was lying on the ground though; the bare skin of my arms, legs and shoulders was in contact with something grainy. I opened my eyes cautiously only to find sudden brightness. I shut them immediately, not liking the discomfort. Instead I tried to take in my surroundings through my other senses. My fingers enclosed around the grainy material – sand. I could hear a calm and soothing sound of moving water. Even though I was slightly fuzzy, I could add two things up. Sand and sound of water meant only one thing, I was at the beach.

Reluctantly, I opened my eyes once more. This time I let them remain open, blinking furiously, until they adjusted to the light. I sat up carefully knowing that I would be pain, I had fallen after all. But to my surprise, only my head was woozy. The rest of me was all fine. I looked down at my arms and the rest of my body in wonder – there wasn't a single scratch on me. I was dressed in a white tank top and white shorts, neither of them were covered in my blood as I had expected.

Confused and relieved at the same time, I stood up wanting to look around. I realised that I was bare feet, and once I saw the waves and rocks, I smiled to myself. I had been right, I _was _on the beach. It was rather odd though; there wasn't a single person here except me. And if my memory served me right, I had definitely never been to this beach before.

"Where am I?" I wondered out loud. All this was very odd – I tried to recall everything. And from what I remembered, I had been on a date with Darren and it had been going well, very well in fact. Only until Alex had intervened; I couldn't help but cringe at how angry and volatile he had looked. And Darren – where was he? – They had fought, and then I had missed my footing. I should be lying somewhere hapless in the hospital or even dead on the rocks – _dead._

Was I dead? Had I really died? If so, this definitely wasn't what I would have expected. Anger started to envelope me at my thoughts. I hated being clueless! What was going on? Where in the hell was I?

I realised that it wouldn't do me any good standing in the same place, I decided to walk ahead in a hope of finding something. The sand under my feet was warm and comforting. If I was indeed dead (which I mostly thought I was) then this wasn't as bad as a place to be in. If only I could get some answers.

I almost froze in shock when I realized that there was a figure at a distance. I couldn't see who it was – it could be a man or a woman but I was inclined to think that it was a woman because of the longer hair and feminine body – I quickened my pace, and was running toward the figure (I was afraid that he or she would disappear before I could reach them.)

"Hey!" I managed to gasp, breathless. I bent down, holding my sides and trying to catch my breath back.

"Could you tell me –" There was something very familiar about the figure in front of me. Now that I was close, I knew that it was a woman. But it was the shock of who the woman was that made me stop.

Her dark black hair, her beautiful – ever beautiful – and flawless russet skin, her bright and shining eyes, a happy smile on her lips, and mostly – mostly the loving look she gave me.

I didn't realise that I was crying until I felt her soft fingers brush the tears off my face. I started at her in shock and disbelief. This wasn't true, it couldn't be happening – no!

_I am dead._

"Hey baby," she whispered. "It's OK. I'm here, now . . ." She pulled me into a hug. My body crumbled into hers, and sobs took over me. Both of us fell onto the sandy floor, her arms wrapped around me as she whispered comforting words into my ears. I still couldn't get over the fact that she was actually here with me when I realised that I shouldn't really be. I mean, I was dead after all. But I hadn't expected seeing my mother.

It seemed like ages, but after some time, I seemed to have gotten my sobs under control. I leaned back, sniffing. I stared at her taking in her face – only her presence had made me realize how much I had missed her.

"M-m-mom," I stuttered.

She simply smiled. Her present smile was much different than the ones I had seen her wear when she was alive. At that time, I had known that no matter what, there was a part of her that would forever remain in pain. But now, all I could see in her smile was peace and happiness.

"I missed you . . . so much!" I told her, tears falling down my face again.

"I know sweetheart, I know," she said, squeezing my palm.

"You do?" I questioned.

"Of course Ade," she said.

I sat back thinking of everything that had happened – from the start. "I messed up so much, Mom!"

"No, no – you didn't." She shook her head.

"I should have never gone to La Push! I should have just stayed back with Carol, and just dealt with it myself. I was so stupid in wanting a family!" All these thoughts that I had never thought of back when I was alive and which were buried in the deepest part of my heart arose and shocked me. I had scratched the surface of these thoughts, but never had I been so intense. My mother listened to me patiently as I vented everything out.

"I just needed my father – I was so stupid! He doesn't even care, and of course he chose his actual family over me. I should have gone back . . . but – but I –" Suddenly I was afraid to continue. Continuing only meant telling her about Darren, my werewolf soul-mate and I wasn't sure of her reaction. I had chosen an imprint connection after everything that had been done to her. The thing that had left her broken hearted, I had accepted with wide open arms. And I had actually enjoyed it. Why had I been so naïve? How could I betray my mother in such a manner? How could I? Guilt washed over me as reality set in. In a way, I was glad that I was dead. I wouldn't be going back to the life that I had created back in La Push. Everything would be back to how it was – like before, when it had been just me and my mother.

"Adriana look at me," I heard my mother say. With a guilt ridden heart, I looked up to meet her eyes. "And then – you had someone take care of you and you fell in love."

"I am so sorry!" My apology was my only confirmation. "I have been such a horrible daughter. I actually went back to the people who hurt you – and I wanted them to accept me. I'm so sorry, Mom!"

I put my face in my hands, "Shush – don't be sorry –"

"No! I have been _horrible_! I didn't honour you, I just joined them. How could I?" I cried.

"Adriana," she tried to pry my hands off my face. "Look at me, please . . ."

"No." I sobbed, shameful.

"Adriana Uley, I'm asking you to look at me," she ordered. The sternness of her tone forced me to look up, she was my mother after all.

Feeling pathetic, I met her eyes again.

"You have nothing, nothing to be sorry for!" She said, her eyes blazed with determination.

"But –" I started to disagree.

"No buts! Listen to me. You have _nothing_ at all to be sorry for. You haven't hurt me, I am happy in fact – to see you grow into a strong woman! You have made choices that have changed you, taught you things. And you have no reason to be sorry. None.

"You wanting to meet your father and wanting to be a part of a family – I am glad that you went back home. I should have taken you there myself, I should have been the one to introduce them to you, and I'm sorry that I didn't. I can't do anything about it now, but I am happy that you made the decision to go back. And the fact that you think you didn't honour me? That is completely ridiculous!"

"You aren't angry?" I asked, feeling much better already.

"Of course I'm not! I am so proud of you, and I have never been so happy either."

"Really?"

"Yes, really!" she laughed.

"Oh Mom, I had been feeling so terrible and guilty. I was happy but deep down . . . I don't know . . . I always felt afraid." I admitted.

"You shouldn't be holding your feelings back because of what happened to me, Ade. I'm glad for your loyalty, and I love you, but I have realised that the best thing do about the past is just let go of it. Move on. Forget and forgive . . . I didn't get a chance to do that, but you do and I think you should take it."

"What do you mean?" I questioned, confused.

"I mean that I should have forgiven the past. I held onto it with such force that I lost everything that came my way in the present. But that is nothing compared to how I included you in it too. I never gave you a chance to love Sam. I just hid the past and wished that you would never come in contact with it. I was wrong of course; I should have given you a chance to see it for yourself."

"Mom . . ." I reached out to her. I hated to see her talk like this. What she was saying, was completely out of my understanding.

"I'm right, Ade. I know I can't make up your mind for you, and that I can only suggest – but the ability to forgive is one thing that is missing in most of the humans. And I'm afraid I was one of them – I hope you aren't though."

"Mom, they hated you! They didn't want you or me in their lives. And Alex's reaction to everything, it just proved it even more!" I argued.

"Hated me? I don't know about that. I think they despised me at some point but never hated me. I know it's only rational to have those feelings, I would have too. But everybody needs a second chance, sweetheart." I opened my mouth to continue with my argument when she shook her head and continued, "As far as Alex is concerned, he's been misunderstood. And that has just lead him from one wrong to another."

"I can't believe you are siding with him!" I exclaimed, irritated.

That little (or rather large) git had been a bane to my existence ever since I had walked into their lives. He had been nothing but mean and haughty toward me. I didn't know about others, but he definitely hated me.

"I am always on your side, Adriana. You are my daughter. And I'm your mother – I am always going to try my best to bring the best out of you." She smiled.

"It shouldn't matter anymore, I'm dead!" I shrugged, glumly. I couldn't help but think of the boy back who was alive. The one who I knew would be truly miserable. As much I was excited to be with my mother, my heart ached for Darren. Imprint or no imprint, I loved him.

"Who says you're dead?" She grinned.

My heart sped up in shock, "W-what?"

"You aren't dead. Not yet," she said, smiling kindly.

"I am not? Then how am I here? I thought I was dead!" I was too shocked to comprehend anything without a valid explanation.

"You are in coma, it's been a while – but they are holding onto you."

"Will I be going back?" I asked quietly.

This was the moment – the moment of truth.

She stared at me for few moments, and a sad smile appeared on her face. "That's completely your decision."

My eyes widened and eye brows rose high in surprise.

I had accepted my death. Despite my feelings for Darren, I knew I could be happy here. My mother was here, and there wouldn't be any drama. Yes, I had accepted my death. And this sudden option of choosing life or death – I didn't know what to do.

"What do I do?" I asked her, horrified.

"Do what you think is the best, I'll love you no matter what."

* * *

><p>Fourteen days, six hours, fifty two minutes and thirty eight seconds had passed since what then had seemed like the most helpless moment of his life to Darren. But in the present moment, watching the almost lifeless body of the love of his life made him realize what helplessness really was. Both of Adriana's hands were connected to tubes. Her head was bandaged, and angry red cuts covered her neck and little part of her arms.<p>

He cringed when he thought of the moment when he realized what had happened. Her scream . . . he still remembered it. It was his ultimate torture, and as he watched her unconscious form – it ran over and over again in his mind.

Once Adriana had fallen, screaming in terror Darren had quickly jumped off from Alex's body and tried to reach out for her, finding nothing but air instead of her solid form. When she had hit the rocks, her scream had died down, he had been rooted to the ground – too frozen in shock to react.

Alex had immediately jumped in. At that moment, something just snapped in him. Without another thought, Darren jumped too. He didn't care about getting hurt, or nothing rational crossed his mind. His only thoughts were to get Adriana back to him and make sure that she was alright.

"_Don't you dare touch her!_" He had shouted, but Alex had ignored him and continued to help anyway. Adriana's body had been gotten off from the rocks by both of them (he had tried to wake her up but on no reaction from her, and confirmation that she still had a pulse), he had swam across to the shore trying his best to keep her above water. It had been difficult but he had managed. Once they had reached the land, he had felt steadier. They had taken her to the hospital, where more help had arrived. Doctors . . . and his family.

The fact that Adriana had barely bled had seemed like a beacon of hope for her recovery to him, she only had few cuts across her face and hands. But once she had been taken in for x-rays and other tests, the worst had been revealed. He hadn't understood most of the technical words the doctor who had explained his imprint's situation to him, but he had summarized that there was a haemorrhage in Adriana's head and it had to be fixed as soon as possible. But it didn't just end there – there was a possibility of her dying while surgery and if she somehow made it, there was a high possibility of her waking up defected or even worse – not waking up at all.

Fourteen days, six hours, fifty four minutes and twenty seconds had passed, and his traumatic nightmare continued still.

"Wake up, love . . . please." He begged, squeezing her hand. "Please Adriana, I can't live without you . . . I need you . . . Wake up, _please_."

He hadn't expected any reaction from her; he had spoken to her so often in the past few days that he had gotten used to her state (if you could call it that). Hence, it was a complete shock to see a sudden beeping from the machine behind him.

"Ade?" He gasped, and the beeping increased. "_Somebody, help!_" he shouted.

A Doctor rushed in, her eyes flitted to the machine and Adriana – she ran across the room shouting for more assistance.

"She's crashing – get the crash cart!" He heard her shout.

The room began to get crowded. Someone was pushing him out of the way, or maybe it was more than two people. And he was too shocked to put up any resistance. In front of him were many people, his taller form could barely see Adriana. The Doctor shouted numbers, Adriana's body rose and fell down.

"We are loosing her!" He suddenly heard the words again.

A coldness crept up on toes and worked its way into his limbs and finally into his heart. He could hear people speak in loud tones, but he couldn't really register them.

_We are loosing her! We are loosing her! We are loosing her! We are loosing her! We are loosing her!_

Suddenly, it had gone quiet. The only thing he now heard was a continued beep. His eyes flitted to the monitor – a clear straight green line against the black screen.

And he didn't need any words to decipher that.

Something in his chest snapped. Slowly, he fell onto his knees.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There was many people who had been questioning Adriana's allegiance to Leah, and that she seemed very offhand about what happened to Leah. No, that wasn't the case – Ade was just dealing it in a different way. She isn't the sort of person who reacts violently, but she cares. She's the sort of person who'll think and think about it – a lot. And seeing her mother again, her thoughts came up at last. I hope I did a good job in writing about forgiveness. <strong>

**And now, back to reality. I don't know what to say but – OK, I am dying to know what you think of it. *runs away and hides* **

**Leave me your thoughts, love you all crazily! XD**


	33. Retribution

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all the known characters. The plot, next-gen is mine. **

**AN: Here's another chapter guys – or rather the last chapter of this story. The next one will be an epilogue, but further details in the end. **

**Have a happy read then! **

**See you on the other side. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32: Retribution<strong>

_Attachment is a strong emotion – but is love is stronger –_

White, white, everything was white. It was bright too; I could hardly see anything. And there was _so_ much commotion. And my head ached a lot. I couldn't make out any words, and I couldn't understand anything. I felt a weird burst of energy in my bones which felt very satisfying.

With it I was able to feel the rest of my body. My limbs were heavy and numb, I wanted to open my eyes but the brilliant light was too much to bear. My mouth was papery rancid and my throat was as dry as of a traveller's stuck in a desert when I tried to choke out words and failed.

"M-mom," I finally managed to croak. In this moment of desperation and panic, she was my only safe haven.

As soon as I said the words – Just as it had come, the energy was gone. I succumbed to the darkness again, this time feeling peace and acceptance.

It was a pleasant feeling.

* * *

><p>Black, black, black – everything was black. As was the whole atmosphere – the sun was covered up with gloomy clouds and slight rain drizzled onto the humans gathered around a casket.<p>

The priest went on about how it was a terrible accident and the girl who had died had been too young to go. People around agreed as they cried in sadness at the reality. But not a single word registered into his mind. The young man wearing his best funeral clothes looked groomed – but only physically. If anyone stared at him long enough, the pain of loss on his face would effect more than any words which could be said. His eyes were empty and he simply stared ahead with nothingness.

Nothing seemed real and filled with life to him any more. That which he had had was forever taken from him. And now, everything was dead.

_She _was dead.

His love, his imprint . . . Adriana, the girl for whom his heart had beaten had left him.

_Why did you leave me? Why? I thought you would come back . . . for me. _

He was dead.

* * *

><p>I woke up with what sounded like a strangled cry – my face was wet with tears and I was breathless. I couldn't believe what I had seen. I looked at the palm enclosed between my hands and stared at the slight rise and fall of Adriana's chest.<p>

"You're here, you're alive . . ." I gasped, and wiped the sweat and tears from my face. The horror of the scene I had witnessed in my mind was still etched on me and only Adriana's presence and the fact that she was breathing set my mind at ease.

That didn't mean I didn't wonder if the dream was a cruel glimpse at our future, though. Would she die on me? I cringed at the thought and the physical pain it caused me. A couple of days ago, I had almost lost her. I had actually felt our connection break as she left me, taking away my heart too. But she had come back to me, yes – she had – and that was the only thing I was holding onto.

Taking a deep breath, I stroked Adriana's cheek. It was pale and too waxy for my liking. "Ade, love . . . please, I'm begging you – wake up?" I whispered to her, my voice was hoarse from the lack of speaking.

"I love you and I need you. I can't go on with my life without you by my side – please come back to me_, please_!" I continued to beg.

I waited in hope, just as I had so many times before – Adriana didn't open her eyes, just like always. Disappointed enveloped me again, but I didn't give up on the little shred of hope that I had been holding onto. As long as her heart was beating, as long as my heart beat for her – I would continue to wait. That was a promise I had made and I very much intended to keep.

I wasn't giving up on my love. I had too much faith in her, and despite the doubt clouding up in my mind, I really believed that she would wake up. I had waited too long to give up on her.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up . . ." I said repeatedly to her unconscious body in front of me.

* * *

><p>I was supposed to be happy, isn't this what I had wanted all along? Isn't this what I had been hoping for, praying? Then why wasn't I feeling any of the happiness? Why did my heart ache at the pain? And why did I want my half-sister, Adriana to wake up? I couldn't fathom any of my feelings. Ever since the accident, I had realised something. My hatred for Adriana was stupid and extremely childish. I didn't have any reason to hate her and yet I had. I couldn't even believe that I had actually gotten angry after my confession to my parents. But then again, their reaction in the first place was what that had gotten me angry. It was wrong of me to go in search of Darren in that state of mind, but I had – my worst mistake so far.<p>

Why was it that my actions always resulted in a life or death situation for Adriana?

Ugh, how I wished that I could change everything that I had done before. If only.

From the moment Darren and I had pulled Adriana out of the ocean, he had tried to revive her using artificial breathing. But he hadn't gotten any response from her except her body's temperature dropped with every passing second. Darren decided to just get her to the hospital instead of wasting his time and mostly Adriana's life.

Both of us had walked into the hospital, Darren screaming for help. As soon as they got a stretcher, and wheeled Adriana into the emergency room, Darren and I were asked to stand outside.

Darren had looked as if he would be joining them as well, but I had held him back. Promising to take care of Adriana, the doctor had gone in and closed the doors behind her. Darren had collapsed into one of the chairs and put his head in his hands. The shaking of his shoulders and the almost silent noise from him told me that he was crying. He was my best friend and I had hurt him. A lot.

"Darren?" I had whispered, afraid of his reaction. He had stiffened at my voice, and after a couple of moments, he finally looked at me.

"You are the last person I want to be around me, Alex. If I didn't have to wait here, I swear I would be shredding your worthless body with my bare hands. Get out of my sight." He hadn't shouted, he hadn't cried – he had simply said the words, his voice lacing with such venom and hatred that I could do nothing but listen to him.

As much as I didn't want to, I had to leave him. I was indeed the last person who should be around him.

A week had gone by, and Adriana was still unconscious. The atmosphere was tense and worried. Not a moment had passed without Darren by her side. And not a moment had passed without me hovering outside the hospital trying to stay out of everyone else's eyes. Everybody hated and blamed me for what had happened, and that list didn't exclude me. I had tried to go back in and see Adriana for myself, but I had been held back by Seth who looked like he had been crying too. I hadn't gone back in after that, but I had stayed back – waiting – hoping – praying.

Hypocrite, that's what I was. How could I go from hating this girl from the moment she came here and then simply just plead with the higher power to keep her safe and alive?

_Maybe because you never really hated her_, a small voice told me. Right, after all the things I did to sabotage her relationship with Darren and hurt her – of course I didn't hate her. To say that I wasn't confused as well, it would be the biggest understatement.

Shaking my head in an attempt to clear it from the confusion, I paced around in the backside of the hospital, waiting. I heard stealthy footsteps, and I looked up.

"You're here," Derrick said, sounding surprised.

"I told you I would be," I replied, shrugging.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"Has she woken up?" I asked eagerly. A look passed across his face before he settled on the poker expression which everyone seemed to be treating me with if not disgust.

"What's it with you?" he scoffed.

"Has she woken up?" I repeated, forcing myself to not roll my eyes. It would do me no favour. I had to be on my best behaviour for Derrick to help me.

"No, not yet," he said softly. I noticed that he was hurt too, I realised that Adriana and he were good friends, of course he would be worried!

"Is – is Darren around?" I asked hesitantly. This was it.

Derrick watched me with suspicious eyes, then finally he said, "Kim had to literally drag him away. She's taken him back home, he'll be back soon." It was almost like he was warning me.

"Is anyone else with her?" I questioned.

"Seth is out to get some coffee." He answered.

"Good – good," I murmured and quickened my steps toward the entrance of the hospital. Derrick followed me, whispering as we walked, "I must be mad for doing this. But I swear, if you try to hurt her – I will kill you."

"I am not going to hurt her," I told him, bitterness lacing my every word.

"I will be watching," he said grimly.

"Fine," I snapped and quickened my footsteps. I had to get to Adriana soon, I had to see her – I had to talk to her. And I needed no one around to do that. Especially Darren and my father. Both of them had taken upon themselves to camp out at the hospital. Seth was there too, but he didn't know enough truth to hate me yet.

Once we reached the hallway where Adriana's room was, Derrick took over the lead and I followed him meekly. "There you go," he mumbled when we reached the room.

I took a deep breath, I suddenly wasn't sure if I wanted to do this. Nodding at Derrick anyway, I got inside; luckily he didn't follow me in.

The sight before me – of Adriana lying close to dead on the bed, machines surrounding her – accelerated my heart out of fear. Her face held a few bruises and cuts, but nothing else seemed out of picture except for the unconscious state she was in.

"Hey," I whispered, when I reached her bed.

I pulled up a chair and sat by her bedside, my hands clasping each other. I couldn't look at her any more, I stared at the white cover on her instead.

"I – I had planned to say a lot, but I can't think of what now," I said after few minutes. "I should get this done soon – Darren will be here and I'm pretty sure that he's going to kick me out then. Or murder me even; with you he's very protective. And after everything that has happened, I think he has every right to be."

I took another deep breath, all this was my fault – it was hitting me again.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry, for everything that happened to you because of me. I realised that it isn't your fault, none of it was, and I continued to blame you for it. You can go on hating me for all the things I put you through, I wouldn't mind that at all – just don't die.

"Everybody loves you here. And Darren – he needs you so much that I cant put it in words. He just does. And everybody too, they want you to be all right. I want you to be okay too, so please – please just wake up." Towards the hand, I placed my hand on Adriana's and squeezed hers gently.

"Please wake up, Adriana," I whispered.

I wasn't sure what happened, but I felt her fingers twitch a little around mine. My eyes widened, "Wake up," I said once more. This time I was sure, because I saw her fingers twitch again.

I turned toward the door in excitement, and froze when I saw who was standing there – Darren.

"_What are you doing here?_" he growled lowly.

"Listen I just –" I started to say but was cut off by him.

"I told you to leave her alone. I told you to never show me your filthy disgusting face!"

"Darren, just listen to me –" I began once more, his anger not putting a damper on my excitement. Adriana's hold on my hand was becoming firmer.

"And what in the fuck are you doing there? Get away from her!" he was shouting now. Just then a nurse entered, to check at the commotion.

Darren wasn't going to listen to me, so I ignored him and started to speak to the nurse. "She's moving! She's holding my hand, Adriana – she's holding my hand!" I said out loud.

The whole room went silent, the nurse recovered first and started to call the doctor. Darren stood exactly where he was, Derrick manoeuvred from his side and came to stand on the other side of Adriana's occupied bed.

"She _is_ holding your hand," he whispered, sounding awed.

"Come-on Darren," I beseeched, looking at Darren. Why was he frozen on the entrance? As if brought back to reality, he began to walk toward us, his dazed obvious.

I looked at Adriana, her eyes began to flutter and her fingers tightened around my hand. Darren went over to her other side and took her left hand in his and began to stroke her face.

"Adriana? Love?" he whispered, I simply watched him – the hope in him was too visible to miss.

Finally, Adriana completely opened her eyes. She blinked for few seconds and then her eyes focussed on mine. "Hey," I breathed lamely. She just looked at me in confusion. Then she turned her head slightly and focussed her gaze on Darren.

"Welcome back, Ade," he told her, crying and smiling at the same time.

She simply blinked, and then smiled. Or so it looked like to me. Something told me that it was going to be all right. She was going to be fine. And I believed it, because that's how I wanted things to be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, there you go! I hope you didn't find it confusing with the chapter focused on three different people. But I thought that at this point, after Adriana, Darren and Alex would be the most affected. I had to explain things out through them. <strong>

**I want to know what you thought of this, your opinions are much appreciated. **

**As you read in the starting, this is the last chapter. Wow, I cant believe that I have finally reached the end. It's a weird feeling. I am going to keep the goodbyes in the next upload – that's the epilogue. I have many ideas running through my head at the moment, so I don't know what I will be writing about. **

**I would love to know what you would like me to include in the epilogue. **

**Also, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed for the previous chapter – do you think we can reach 500 for this one? It would mean so much to me, guys. Will make me just update sooner. ;)**

**I will try my best to not take a long while to write the epilogue. Expect an update in the coming two weeks. **

**Until then – your prediction, your response of this chapter, and also, I want to know your favourite part/chapter/scene which has stuck to you out of this entire story! **

**Thanks for being there. **

**Love, **

**Nik**


	34. Epilogue

**I'm sorry it took this long, but since this is the epilogue, I considered a million ways to write it before a lot of RL got in between. Anyway, here it is. See you in the end. **

**(We reached 500 reviews! :D THANK YOU!)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Epilogue: Time <strong>

A couple of days had passed since I had woken up and was completely free sleep inducing drugs just to heal the rest of my wounds without the fear that I would never wake up again. Despite me not being awake all the time, Darren had stayed with me throughout. He refused to leave me.

And now that I was not sleeping all the time, I told him to leave and get some rest. He looked more haggard that he had ever, and had dark bruised looking shadows under his eyes.

"I can't leave you," he whispered, holding my hand in his feverishly warm hands.

"I will be right here, I promise," I whispered.

"I don't want to lose you." He stated as if it closed the case.

"You won't," I said firmly. "You need some rest, Darren."

"I – I can't leave," he whispered and closed his eyes and looked as if he was in pain.

As I watched him, I realized that he had gone through worse ordeal than I could ever have imagined. Not knowing if I would wake up or not. Being very sure that I was going to die. I could see it on his face, and it pained me to have put him through this torture.

"You can leave for a couple of hours. And honestly, you really should. You look hideous." Both Darren and I jumped at the sound of . . . Alex.

Darren looked like he was about to say something extremely rude, but Alex cut him, "I'll stay with Adriana until you return." He added without looking at me; his eyes intent on Darren's.

"No way –"

"That's not a bad idea, go get some sleep." I interjected. Not that I was looking forward to some quality time with Alex, but because Darren _really_ needed some rest.

Darren looked at me incredulously, I could almost read his thoughts. He hated Alex. It was because of him that I had been put here in the hospital. I should hate him too. And I did, but some things had changed – from what I had been told, I had woken up to Alex's voice.

"You stink too," Alex added as if that was supposed to help.

I pursed my lips to keep myself from smiling. Darren groaned, "Fine. Two hours, I'll be back." He told Alex harshly.

"I love you," he told me in a gentler manner, and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"I love you too," I replied. Smiling at me, and with one last rueful look, Darren walked out.

"Um, how are you doing?" Alex asked, walking over and sitting where Darren had previously sat. A chair on the left side of my bed.

"I'm better," I mumbled. I began to feel awkward. Alex and I never really had gotten along very well. Honestly, he had hated me. And he was the reason for most of my troubles. But if I had woken up to his voice, then maybe there was hope for us.

"I'm sorry," he abruptly said.

I looked at him surprise. His voice neither held the previous confidence when he had spoken to Darren and nor was it lined with his usual cockiness. He even looked different without the scowl on his face; the one he always put on when he looked at me.

"I never should have behaved that way as I behaved with you. I was being bratty and extremely childish. And honestly, I was just plain jealous. Taking away my father's attention and then Darren."

"I didn't mean to," I whispered.

"I know, I know that now. Like I said, I was being a total jerk. I just didn't realize it until I saw you and knew that you wouldn't wake up. I'm sorry for everything," he said without looking at me.

"I –"

"You don't have to say anything to me. You don't even have to accept my apology. I just wanted you to know that I'm different now."

"I can see that," I said. I didn't really hold any grudges against Alex, well – he had been a total ass toward me, but hearing him speak now – maybe be wasn't all bad.

"I hope everything between you and Darren gets okay soon," I said instead. My way of telling him that it was okay, I suppose.

Alex just chuckled.

He spent the rest of the time updating me about everything that had happened after I had woken up. He told me that our father and Emily wanted to see me but weren't really sure whether I would want them to. I didn't really give him any answer because I wasn't sure whether I wanted to speak with them. From everything Alex told me, it felt like he practically was being considered as an outcast by the rest of the tribe. I could see that it affected him more than he let on.

"Hardly an hour is up," he noted as Darren walked in. I looked toward Darren at once, feeling warm just like all the other times. He had switched out of his muddy looking clothes and was now wearing a black t-shirt and some faded jeans. His hair looked wet and cleaned. He looked much better, and the only thing he now needed was some sleep.

"Well, I'm sure Adriana is irritated with you already. Why don't you get the hell out now?"

"Your boyfriend is a douche," Alex whispered to me as if he was conspiring. I couldn't react very much mostly because of shock – I had never seen Alex act normal – and because I was too tired.

"Yeah, get out," Darren said, using the same cold tone. Alex flashed both of us a grin, and began to walk out whistling.

"Alex," I called out almost hurriedly. It wasn't necessary to call his name loudly because of his superhuman wolf powers but I did anyway out of habit.

"Yeah?" he turned, his eyes alert and curious. The whole time he was here, I hadn't really spoke much except of one liners concerning Darren.

"Thank you," I said, hoping he would understand that it was for more than just baby-sitting me here Darren's absence.

He nodded once, and walked out.

"He's the douche," Darren mumbled in an irritated tone as he sat down.

"I'm just glad that he isn't full of teenage angst anymore," I mumbled.

"You sound so old and wise," he replied softly.

"I feel old," I rolled my eyes, thinking of my broken (sort of) body.

"Was Alex mean to you?" Darren asked cautiously.

"No, he actually apologized. That was nice of him, I guess."

"Of course, considering that he almost got you killed a hundred times, yeah." But he looked thoughtful and not very irritated as before. This only made me think that there was probably hope for them too.

Not everything was broken.

* * *

><p>A week had passed since I had been released from the hospital and was allowed to leave the house. (I had been taken back with Seth, who had been very firm on where I would be staying, and was currently back in my mother's old home.) I had been visited by almost every member of the tribe. Even Sam and Emily had dropped in once, but that had just been awkward and I didn't really know how to react. We hadn't really spoken much, and then I had told them that I wanted to sleep. At that they had left me alone, very confused and tired.<p>

Seth had been very hovering, always wondering if I needed anything and if I was doing okay. I suspected that he held himself responsible for everything that had happened and also wanted to make things okay for me for the sake of my mother. The only person more overbearing than Seth was Darren. But his antics, though slightly tiring, were rather adorable.

Finally, after a week of nothing but bed-rest and house arrest, I had been allowed to venture out of the house. Not alone of course. Darren had asked me where I wanted to go, and I had told him that I had missed the beach a lot. The beach wasn't very crowded when we arrived; we headed toward our usual quiet spot and seated ourselves on the sandy welcoming ground.

Darren pulled me closer to his body, his warmth made me feel less cold.

"I – I was here before," I whispered. Something felt off about this whole place, like there was something that I was refusing to see.

"Of course you have been," Darren said, his lips brushing my earlobe.

"No, I didn't mean it like that," I mumbled trying to concentrate while his lips hovered over my ear.

"Then?" he asked, confusion lining his tone.

"I can't explain. It just feels weird," I finally said.

"Are you okay, Ade?" he asked, turning me toward him.

I didn't have to hesitate to answer that, "I'm fine. I just am feeling weird about this place," I said.

"Do you want to leave? Maybe you should have spent some more time resting. This was obviously a stupid idea." Darren was rambling now.

"No! No – it wasn't. I'm feeling perfectly okay," I told him, holding his face in my hands. He worried too much.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm very sure," I nodded.

"Okay," he agreed but continued to look hesitant. Wanting to distract him, I leaned over and kissed his lips. They were warm and soft, the familiarity of them made me feel safe and at home. At first his hesitancy made him unyielding, but as I continued to press against him, his lips moved against mine in perfect synchronization. I loved the thrill of being against his warm body. Pushing Darren against the sandy beach, I placed my hands on his chest. His hands were exploring the skin under my shirt.

"I missed this," he whispered, breathing heavily.

"Me too," I nodded and brought my lips back to his and gained a moan in response. Ever since my visit to the hospital, Darren had been treating me as if I was something very fragile. His kisses had been very careful and I suspected that he only obliged to make me happy. I wasn't as breakable as he had thought I was, and was very glad for his enthusiastic response.

We continued to make out for a little bit longer and then sat next to each other, holding hands and looking at the ocean. I had never felt this peaceful and content in a very long time despite feeling that something was missing – very incomplete.

_Hey baby. It's OK. I'm here, now . . ._

I froze, "What's wrong?" Darren asked, noticing the sudden change in my body.

I had just heard my mother. My dead mother. My mouth began to dry up and fingers trembled. And for some reason, there were tears falling down my eyes.

"Adriana, what's wrong? Are you okay?" I heard the panic in Darren's voice and wanted to assure him that all was fine but he seemed so far away.

And then I realized what I had been feeling all along. I had seen my mother here, and I had spoken to her. She had been here for me. She had shown me the way home. And I had forgotten that, until now.

_You have __nothing__ at all to be sorry for. You haven't hurt me, I am happy in fact – to see you grow into a strong woman! You have made choices that have changed you, taught you things. And you have no reason to be sorry. None_

"Adriana, you are scaring me." I turned to Darren. His eyes were wide with worry and he looked helpless. There was only love in his eyes. I realized that I hadn't known back then but he was also the reason I had returned. I could have died, I _would_ have died. But I had chosen to return. And now knowing that I had been so close to death, had almost crossed the veil, I truly felt the seriousness of everything that had passed. I pulled Darren into a hug and held onto him tightly. He was here, and I was with him.

"I'm sorry, I am sorry." I said repeatedly.

"Ade, talk to me," he whispered, hugging me back.

I held onto him for another moment before letting go. His eyes followed my moments, and then I began to speak. I told him everything I remembered. Being here back with my mother, one last time, our conversation, and all my fears were out in front of him.

Darren didn't say anything, and he didn't need to. He simply held my hand, and pulled me into his arms.

"I think I know what to do now," I said quietly, hearing his rhythmic heartbeat against my ear. It was relaxing and comforting.

"And that is?" Darren asked, his voice calm and collected.

"I need to talk to my father." I said with surprising firmness. Darren didn't reply, instead he held me closer and tighter against him. With a sigh, I wriggled free and stood up. Darren got up too and after we brushed the sand off our clothes, he said, "Ready?"

"Ready," I told him, smiling slightly.

I knew where I had to go now, what I had to do.

Make amends. Forgive. Remember.

My life had never been the same as most of the other children of my age. I didn't have parents who loved each other, and I didn't have siblings who often fought but with love that ran deep. I only had my mother. And yet I couldn't have and nor would I ever wish for anything else. Because of the time I had spent with her, and the way she had molded me into the person I was today – I owed everything to her. The people I had in my life and everything else. She was the first person who had taught me that love empowered everything, and I'm glad that she was there for me. Even though I didn't understand parts of her, I believe that I was the only person she let her guard down to. I knew her, and loved her. Our time together was cut short cruelly, but I didn't have any regrets anymore.

I was at peace. And I really hoped – I thought so – that she was too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you go – finally. I had a hard time writing this epilogue, considering all the possible things I could have written and I thought of this idea in the end. I can't believe it, but I have finished my first long multi-chaptered story. It's a bittersweet moment. It has been so long since I began this – I would like to think that I have evolved as a writer over the years (I will be going back and editing that previous chapters.) And I really feel sad that this has come to an end, but I'm also glad that I didn't abandon it. <strong>

**I would really like to thank each and every person for showing me their constant support and being here, continuing to read, despite the long intervals in between chapters. THANK YOU! You mean a lot to me. I would really like it if you reviewed one last time (I feel emotional now.)**

**Also, I would like to thank all of my friends on , when I deleted my account there and left you a link to this story – I was really astonished to find that I had gained new followers. In fact some even created new accounts, I believe. That just showed your love for Broken Hopes – thank you, thank you so much for everything. **

**This has been a long journey, and I'm grateful to have shared it with you. I hope this has been satisfying and you have enjoyed reading it until the end. **

**Thank you once again. And you can drop me PM any time, I would surely like to stay in contact even though BH has been completed. : )**

**-Nik**


End file.
